


Fools in Love

by Omnessicfaciunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Idk what i'm doing, Knights - Freeform, happy endings all around, it's blursday in quarantine so here ya go, pride and prejudice but with swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnessicfaciunt/pseuds/Omnessicfaciunt
Summary: "Would you care to dance?" Lena quickly asked with shaking hands.Kara was so stunned by the sudden request that she barely had time to breathe, let alone think, before she answered."I would."Lena nodded and immediately walked away leaving James to try and console the blonde."What did I just do?""You’re going to dance with her.""How could you let this happen?! Of all the—""It'll be fine." He reassured her. "She’s actually kind of hot.""I know that!" Kara looked at him in a moment of panic as her words registered.
Relationships: James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mon-El/Eve Teschmacher, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 78
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to tell you, this is literally just Pride and Prejudice with Supercorp and some swords thrown in for fun. Just have fun with it, it's supposed to be fantasy after all :)

Kara Danvers slogged up the dusty hill from the training grounds through the thick heat of midday and reached her house just as the clouds began to roll in. Although it didn’t rain much in the desert town of Argo, when it did all manner of business shut down as the roads turned to rivers and the fields into lakes. As she climbed the steps to the back porch she noticed movement through the window of her mother’s study. Her aunt walked past the glass and as their eyes met she gave Kara an exaggerated eye roll that could only mean one thing; her mother was at it again. Kara chuckled and wiped the dirt and sweat from her forehead before continuing on to the outdoor shower to wash off the grime of the morning.

Eliza Danvers thought it an absolute certainly that any well-to-do newcomer to their little city that happened to be single must be in want of a wife. To her eternal delight, and her three daughter’s chagrin, she had plenty of options and opportunities thanks to her three daughters’ varied preferences.

Unfortunately, this belief was so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that, no matter how little was known about the feelings and intentions of the newcomer, the poor soul was already considered betrothed to one family or another upon their first entrance. Having two daughters in the knighthood and one insisting on entering the writer’s guild, not to mention a dead husband, meant that Eliza rarely thought of anything other than securing a happy future for her daughters.

With the grime of her morning training washed away, Kara took her time drying off to catch a bit of their conversation before heading into the house.

“Have you heard about the new owner of Argo Park?” her mother asked, “You know, the one on the ridge?”

“I suppose I have now,” a bored voice responded.

“Really, Cat.” Eliza huffed impatiently, “How can you not show an interest in this when it concerns your own family?”

“We are foster sisters, my dear—much like your daughters, I might add,” Kara heard the sound of a cork popping and realized with a chuckle that her aunt was already turning to spirits to deal with her mother, “Besides, why should I bother myself with that business when you’re sure to tell me everything you’re dug up on this poor, unsuspecting man.”

Eliza dodged the insult with ease and seized upon the invitation to continue relating all the information her morning adventures in town had uncovered.

“It’s a woman, if you must know, and one with quite a fortune if they’re able to obtain Argo Park at such a young age—from the North, mind you, near the Thorul territory, I’m certain. The butcher seemed to think she would be in town as early as next week.”

“And her name is…?”

“Ars, I believe—hold on I wrote it down somewhere, yes. Samantha Arias!”

“And with all this excitement, she must be single!” Cat said sarcastically.

“Yes, yes, of course, Cat, please keep up with the conversation. What a fine thing for my girls.” she trailed off wistfully.

“Well, for Kara and Alex anyway. Poor Eve will be devastated I’m sure.” Cat’s laughter flowed easily through the open window by Kara’s head.

Cat was such an odd mixture of quick wit, sarcastic humor, and quiet reserve that the experience of almost fifty years had not been enough to make her younger sister understand her character. Eliza’s mind was much easier to dissect. She was a woman of intense intellect and understanding, but often lacking in the comprehension of social mores that one might expect from a former ambassador. With her career finished and her daughters employed, the business of her life was finding them worthy partners.

Surprisingly enough, Cat was one of the earliest to visit Argo Park and meet with this Samantha Arias. As the foreign affairs minister, she was the one who recommended the property to her. When the woman had mentioned her daughter, Cat all but insisted that Argo was the best choice for her, having grown up there herself.

That night after dinner, she decided to break the news to her poor sister and revel in the hilarity of the chaos. Over the top of her wine glass she observed the women strewn about the living room; Alex threw knives at a target across the room, Kara sharpened her blades, Eve wrote in her journal, and Eliza read the news. Turning her attention to her favorite niece she began her little game:

“Kara, Do you think Samantha will wear a suit to the ball this weekend?”

Kara nearly sliced her finger off with the abruptness of the question while Alex missed the target entirely and threw her knife right into the bookshelf.

“We wouldn’t know anything about that, now, would we?” Eliza quipped resentfully, “It’s not like we know anything about this woman—as you so harshly reminded me this afternoon!”

“Well, I’ve only spoken to her a few times myself, but I do recall her saying something about serving in the Queen’s Riders for a period of time.”

The Danvers ladies stared at Cat for a long minute as they processed all that she had let slip in that short sentence, and then responded all at once.

“The Queen’s Riders—?” Kara cried.

“She’s from Thorul—?” Asked Eve.

“A suit—?” Alex whispered in awe.

“You’ve spoken—?!” Eliza jumped from her place on the couch. “Nonsense, you’re joking with us.”

“If you consider all my information nonsense, then I would’ve said a lot less and kept the whole thing to myself.”

The astonishment of her eldest nieces was just what she had wished. Cat even managed to lift Eve’s spirits by slipping her an internal memo that a regiment of knights would soon be arriving in Argo for the winter.

“Is she truly a nice woman?” Eliza quietly asked once her daughters had been properly excited. She was trying to be sly, but the girls jumped on the chance to know more.

“Is she beautiful?” Alex asked with an uncharacteristic blush.

“She’s sure to be beautiful, silly,” Kara punched her sister’s arm.

“With all the money to buy Argo Park,” Eve observed, “Would it really matter if she was covered in warts?”

“I’m sure your mother will gladly marry you off, warts and all.” Cat joked.

The rest of the evening was spent gleefully discussing outfits, armor, and even their morning workout for the day of the ball while Eliza determined that she should ask this Samantha Arias to dinner.

Despite the assistance of her two eldest daughters, Eliza could not seem to draw any more information from Cat about this Samantha over then next few days. They attacked her in different ways—barefaced questions, calculated suppositions, and even general surmises, but she eluded all of them. Thankfully the ball was only a day away and they knew exactly who could tell them more on the subject.

James Olsen, their neighbor, had been absolutely delighted with her and told them all he knew from his supplies delivery to Argo Park. She was about his and Alex’s age, a little older than Kara, but also quite beautiful—even he could tell despite her work clothes. Alex nearly choked on her drink when James said he came upon the house with her working in the yard putting up targets for her riding practice. She was also extremely nice and even mentioned that she was excited for the ball and planned to bring a group of friends with her.

Sure enough, a rumor flew all over town of the newcomer and the large party of guests she was bringing with her; twelve ladies from the Queen’s Riders and ten additional men from Thorul. If the number of guests intimidated Kara and Alex, they never showed it (aside from doubling their daily practice sessions). Luckily they had nothing to fear as their fellow knights reported only six ladies and two men driving along the road to Argo—furthermore, they appeared to all be relatives. When they finally returned to the house to prepare for the ball they found a note from James stating the party consisted only of three women; Samantha and her two friends.

When the party entered the ballroom, all manner of music and frivolity stopped as everyone looked on in awe. The ladies dazzled in their dresses of the highest fashion from Thorul making them appear like beings from another world. Samantha Arias was good-looking to be sure and held herself well in her deep emerald and gold retiree’s uniform. She had a pleasant demeanor and appeared to be rather easy-going if her smile was anything to go by. While Samantha towered over most, the woman on her left stood nearly as tall with an air of dedicated fashion in a blood red dress. The woman on the right quickly drew the attention of the room by her sharp features, noble poise, and regal gown. The imperial sigil on the shoulder of her dress caused a general murmur to pass throughout the room within five minutes of her entrance.

James, the host of the evening, hurried over to meet them by the door and lead them down the center of the now-vacant dance floor to the best seats in the house. As they walked, whispers began to pass stealthily through the room. Although all three women were quite beautiful, it was soon established that the shorter brunette was the jewel of the ball. As they passed, Kara happened to catch her eye and they shared a glance with a sort of surprised shock. When she was able to break the woman’s gaze, she gathered her thoughts and turned to her older sister.

“So which one do you think is Sam?”

“I’m betting the tall brunette in the uniform,” she replied, “unless you think the others might’ve been in the Queen’s Riders too.”

“The regal one is Lena Luthor,” whispered a voice to Kara’s right.

“That fits,” Alex joked, “she looks absolutely miserable.”

“Poor girl.” Kara agreed. The Luthor family ruled the neighboring country of Thorul and they were known across the realms as cold, distant, and aloof. There were always rumors of arranged marriages, secret affairs, and bastard children being spread about the royal family of Thorul. Although Lena herself was an immediate member of the family, she was not even in the line of succession since she was not the queen’s daughter.

“She might be miserable, but she’s got enough coin to buy this entire city if she wanted to.” Eve said.

“Do you think it’s true that she owns half of Urrika?” Alex asked.

“Possibly,” Kara agreed, “the rainy half.”

As the women ended their walk at the opposite end of the hall, the music picked up and the dancing resumed in their wake as if nothing had happened in the first place. While a member of Thorul royalty and her friends enraptured some of the room’s older guests, most of the ballroom had their fill of spectacle and wished to get on with their much-needed night of fun and release.

“I see someone came dressed to impress,” James remarked, finally joining their group. Alex had taken extra care to have her black embroidered waistcoat cleaned and pressed for the occasion. “I don’t even think the queen of Krypton herself would be able to resist you.”

“She’s straight, James.” Alex bit back.

“Alright, what about Clark then?”

“She’s gay, James.” Kara said gesturing to her sister with a hearty laugh. Poor man, he was only trying to be nice, but Alex could put off even the friendliest of people with her constant glowering and defensiveness. “I think it’s safe to say that you are no good judge of women.”

“Or men, apparently.” James lamented as he adjusted his cravat.

“They’re not all bad, man,” Alex reassured him with a smile.

“Hmm, tasteless hogwash if you ask me.” Kara said.

“Good thing nobody asked you,” James said.

“One of these days,” Alex said while poking her sister squarely in the chest, “you’ll have to watch your tongue before it runs right out of your mouth.”

Samantha and the other ladies had soon made themselves acquainted with all the principal people in the room and James soon returned to introduce some local notables before leading them to the Danvers women.

“May I introduce Eliza Danvers and two of her daughters,” he said to Samantha’s nod and handshake, “Alex and Kara Danvers.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Samantha,” Eliza said as they shook hands, “I have another daughter, but she’s lost to the dance floor.”

Kara watched with quiet victory as their guest became absolutely transfixed by Alex’s smile. The woman openly gazed at her while trying to find the correct response to Eliza’s comment. Luckily, her shorter friend was close enough to understand what was happening and nudge her elbow.

“Yes, uh, I’m delighted to meet you,” she said, tearing her eyes from Alex. “This is my friend Veronica Sinclair.”

“A Pleasure.” Veronica said, but her tone made it apparent that it was anything but a pleasure.

“And Lena Luthor,” she finished.

Lena nodded and curtsied while doing her best not to make eye contact with anyone. Kara tried smiling at her to ease her nerves, but Lena quickly looked away without acknowledging her. With the general introductions over, James and Eliza made their excuses and left to enjoy the festivities themselves.

“Are you enjoying your time in Argo, Samantha?” Alex asked.

“Yes, I especially love the views,” she beamed, “and you can just call me Sam.”

“I’ve heard the trails at Argo Park are some of the best in Krypton,” Kara said, astutely observing that someone would have to keep the conversation moving.

“Yes, I’m very excited to explore them all. I’m sure James has told you that I’ve already begun putting targets around,” she said with a blush starting around her collar as she turned to Alex, “I quite miss my time with the riders, you see. I prefer being in the woods. I mean, I understand that we’re more in a grasslands here, of course, and, um, I’m not suggesting that riding here is similar to the forests back in Thorul, of course, uh…”

“I wish I could practice trail riding more,” Alex jumped in to save her, “but it’s always so much effort resetting your own trails. Knowing where all the targets are sort of takes the fun out of it, especially when there are only a few places to set the targets in the first place.”

“That’s exactly what I meant.” Sam smiled at her gratefully. The music faded as the dance came to a close behind them. As the band and couples began setting up for a waltz, Sam turned to Alex.

“May I have the honor?” she asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

Alex immediately nodded in agreement and Kara looked on as they left the little group hand in hand. From her place at the edge of the crowd, Kara could see Eve and her friends giggling and racing about the ballroom with their own adolescent drama. Kara turned to address Lena to distract her from the unseemly chaos as much as any other reason.

“Do you like dancing, Lena?”

“Not particularly,” she replied without acknowledging her presence.

When it became clear that Lena had no intention of breaking the awkward silence between them, she left to find James among the crowd. She grabbed his hand to drag him away from another boring conversation with the local merchants to get a better view of the dancers. Alex and Sam twirled around with ease while their fellow dancers gave them a wide berth as the lack of skirts enabled them to complete some of the more complex moves. Kara let out a soft chuckle as she noticed Sam’s ears turning ever more red as the song went on for although she had started in the leading position, Alex had quickly maneuvered to reverse their positions.

James and Kara wandered through the throng of neighbors and city folk with the ease of practice, commenting on the assorted gossip of the evening. Kara frequently stole a couple glances at her sister throughout the evening; Alex remained calm and demure while Sam was clearly smitten with her.

The woman was lively and unreserved, talking with her fellow residents as if she were an old friend and dancing nearly every number. She even talked about hosting a ball herself at Argo Park in the future.

Her charming personality spoke for herself in contrast to her more aristocratic friend’s attitude that evening. Lena danced only twice through the entire course of the evening; once with Veronica and again with Sam, and she seemed to spend the entirety of the evening walking about the room speaking to no one outside her own party. Even before she had met with the majority of the city, her character had been decided. They found her to be the proudest, most unpleasant woman they ever had the displeasure to meet and everyone hoped that she would never visit there again.

Among the most turbulent against her was none other than Eliza Danvers. Unlike most people of Argo, who disliked Lena without being slighted by her in the least, Eliza’s vehement disgust of her had been sharpened to a lethal point in a conversation overheard by James and Kara.

They had been nibbling on the offerings of the buffet table when recognized Sam’s voice coming from the table behind them. In anticipation of overhearing Sam’s opinion on her sister, Kara shushed her friend and, with a subtle turn of their chairs, they were able to quietly observed the exchange.

“Come on, Lena,” Sam pleaded, “You should really dance with someone other than just us.”

“You know I dislike dancing,” Lena replied.

“I know you’re full of horse shit if you expect me to believe that. Don’t forget that we went to the same school in Thorul and I’ve seen you sweep a dance floor.”

“Veronica’s dancing enough for the both of us, I’m sure.”

“She certainly is drinking enough for the three of us,” Sam strained in her seat to find their friend on the dance floor. “I don’t know what’s in the water here, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many beautiful women in my life—or men for that matter.”

“And you insist on dancing each of your favorites with the most dazzling woman in the room,” Lena said and gestured towards Alex dancing with Veronica.

“She certainly is,” Sam admitted, “But her sister, Kara, is like the sun itself when she smiles.”

Lena silently scowled at her friend while Sam gave her a very stern look. “I suppose she does have a sort of light about her, but nothing so spectacular to tempt me onto the dance floor.”

“Let me at least ask Alex to introduce you—properly this time.” Sam begged.

“I’m quite certain it would go just as well as the first time.” She replied with a roll of her eyes and a deepening frown.

“Come on, Lena, you look like a fool just wandering about like this. If her sister were anything to go off, I bet Kara would at least be able to keep up with you. She might even give you a run for your money.”

“No, thank you,” Lena insisted, “You know how I detest dancing with new partners. Besides, someone needs to keep their wits about while you and Veronica slowly lose your minds. You should take advantage of the time remaining to get to know your new friend better.”

Sam followed her friend’s advice and left the table shaking her head while Lena stalked off to the refreshments table. Kara remained rooted to her seat with no more cordial feelings towards the arrogant woman.

“Look on the bright side,” James offered his friend, “Now you don’t have to dance with her.”

“Thank Rao,” Kara steeled herself, “Imagine what life must be like with her in Urrika—constantly locked up in the house and listening to her complaints.”

James smiled and toasted with his friend, but saw that she was hurt by the woman’s thoughtless comments underneath all the bravado.

After joining in on the festivities for a couple of dances together, Kara and James ended up joining her family and Sam’s group for a chat during a block of more traditional songs. Sam and James were animatedly discussing humorous in hushed tones when Kara returned with a round of drinks. Sam quickly interrupted their conversation to change the subject.

“Your friend James is quite the authority on the subject of trade.”

“Yes, after years of schooling together he left me alone at the academy to take over the family business.” Kara tried to meet James’ eyes so she could discern what they had been discussing, but her machinations were all in vain as Lena joined their group. Eliza quickly moved to Kara’s side as she arrived to put as much distance between them as decency would allow. James snorted into his drink at the woman’s antics while Alex stood looking quite pale and completely embarrassed.

“It’s a shame we only have a few balls a year out here,” Eliza said, “perhaps you’ll consider hosting one of your own at Argo Park once you’re good and settled. It’d be a lovely way to show off what you’ve done with the place.”

“Mother!” Kara exclaimed. No wonder her sister had lost all her glow—she’d only been gone for a couple of minutes to get the drinks.

“Of course,” her mother continued, “my eldest daughters would never publicly admit that they enjoy the events.”

Kara was so focused on devising a strategy to silence her obscene mother that she missed Lena’s slight smile, but James caught it and sought to capitalize on the expression.

“With all these beautiful women around, you’d think there would be a ball every weekend,” he joked.

“Come now, James, everyone knows it’s Alex that’s considered the jewel of the city—what with her dancing and skill in the arena.”

“Mother, please—” Alex begged with a look of alarm to her sister’s shocked face.

“When she was only sixteen—fresh out of the academy, mind you—she accepted an offer of marriage from a young spitfire of a woman, but you know how it was back then—the little skirmishes with Daxam and all—knights were dropping like flies. And my poor Alex was left quite heartbroken by the loss of her—”

“The poets in the city coined the phrase,” James finally jumped in to save them all and salvage what was left of Alex’s dignity, “they wrote some very lovely sonnets for her.”

“And Alex hates poetry of any kind,” Kara took the baton; finally able to see where James was headed. “So when a tournament was held in her honor, James and I entered our own names.”

“But it wasn’t needed in the end as she crushed all of the would-be suitors—and in every event.”

“Including our favorites that we are normally able to outshine her.”

The group laughed politely at their story and Kara took heart to see a bit of pride return to her sister’s face when her mother walked off in a bit of a huff. Lena’s interest was piqued enough to tentatively wade into the conversation.

“What events are your favorites?” She asked.

“Alex enjoys all the sword events, but she’s a force to be reckoned with in unarmed combat.” James supplied. “I’m absolute rubbish at anything other than horse racing.”

Lena could barely hide the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth while the rest of the group laughed at his self-inflicted humor as he continued his observations.

“Kara doesn’t like to brag, but she’s an absolute beast when it comes to the blade—broad sword, short sword, dagger—if it’ll cut you, Kara’s sure to make you bleed in the ring.”

“Do you have dancing events as well?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Kara replied seeing her opening, “but it’s nothing spectacular enough to tempt some people.”

Lena’s face blanked and her cheeks flushed at having her own words repeated back to her. Kara looked her straight in the eyes to flash a brilliant smile before turning to walk back into the crowd. She could still hear James’ soft chuckle in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Altogether the evening passed quite pleasantly for the whole family in spite of their various attempts by some to unintentionally undermine Alex’s success. Eliza was delighted to see her eldest daughter greatly admired by Samantha Arias. She had danced with Alex numerous times, and even Veronica had requested a second dance—which was quite a compliment seeing as the woman never seemed to dance with the same partner twice.

Alex was as much thrilled by the events of the evening as her mother, but in a subtler manner. Kara could practically feel the excitement rolling off her sister at having found, at the very least, someone who shared such similar passions and subjects of interest. And Eve had been fortunate enough to be asked to dance by several handsome young men, which was all that she had learned to care for at such events.

They finally returned to the house in good spirits a couple of hours before dawn. They were surprised to find their aunt still reading in the study, just as she had been when they left for the ball. Eliza chided her sister for staying up all night, but the girls knew better; with a good book in her hand, Cat Grant was oblivious to the passage of time. Cat deftly switched course to steer the conversation to the subject of the newcomer and her friends.

“I wish you would’ve come with us,” Eliza fussed, “You were right about Sam, she was so lovely and friendly to everyone. Oh, and Alex’s waistcoat went over exactly as you planned—I don’t think anyone could take their eyes off her! Although, I must say, she garnered particular attention from the ladies of Argo Park.”

“If it fit you so well, perhaps you should just keep it,” Cat said to her niece who ran up to give her a hug.

“Thanks, Aunt Cat—”

“Please don’t insult me with that horrible title after I just gifted you my favorite waistcoat,” Cat chided as she poured two glasses of deep red wine.

Alex laughed at her aunt’s antics, but took the offered glass all the same. Cat’s relationship to her nieces could never be defined as ‘traditional’ in any sense, but at least they knew where to turn when their mother became too overbearing.

“Sam danced the whole night with Alex! Isn’t that right, dear?—She could barely take her eyes off her!”

“Perhaps she should’ve twisted her ankle on the first go-around so she wouldn’t be embarrassed by Alex upstaging her on the dance floor.”

“It was a waltz,” Kara informed her with a raised brow.

“Really?” Cat turned to her niece in happy disbelief.

Alex, ever the stoic, said nothing in her defense and drained her glass before excusing herself for the night with Eve following her up the stairs. There was no doubt in Kara’s mind that the beautiful Sam Arias had thoroughly enchanted her sister, but she understood the cagey behavior. The last time she had opened her heart to anyone other than family, the gods had ripped it right out of her chest.

“I’m quite delighted with her,” Eliza continued, “She is so beautiful—they really complement each other! And her friends are just as stunning. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so stunning as Veronica’s dress—”

“If you’re going to describe everyone’s outfit to me, I’m going to bed.” Cat abruptly announced before fleeing the room.

Kara and her mother followed soon after, but she made a mental note to ask her sister all about it during their training tomorrow morning.

When they were finally left alone in the training ring, Kara wasted no time in pushing her sister’s buttons. Although Alex preferred not to give her mother any fodder to burn her with later, she had no such reservations when it came to her closest sister.

“You didn’t even hesitate last night,” Kara began as she warmed up her sword arm. Alex stood opposite her swinging a short blade of her own in an intricate pattern.

“What was I supposed to do, tell her my sob story like mother?” They began to slowly circle each other, getting ever closer with each half turn.

“I’m not complaining,” Kara said as they exchanged a few teaser blows before springing apart again. “I just want to know what you make of her.”

Alex feinted to and the girls began their exchange of blows again before she finally managed to shove her sister away.

“She’s intelligent, cheerful, spirited—”

“Vigorous?” Kara cut her off with word and blade.

“We’ll see.” She spat struggling to hold off Kara’s sudden attack.

“Even I can tell she’s steamy under that uniform,” Alex’s well-timed punch hit her squarely in the jaw and sent her to reeling into the sand.

“Okay,” she paused to spit out a mouthful of sand, “I might’ve deserved that one.”

They continued their dance, albeit a little less ferociously, for a few moments before Alex broke the comfortable silence between them.

“Am I foolish to believe that marriage should be based on something deeper than looks and money?”

Kara mulled over her sisters words as she spun and darted out of the way of her sister’s blade. She finally found an opening in her guard and Kara fully intended to exploit her weakness. Kara took advantage of their bound blades and sent her sister flying with a solid boot to the chest.

She caught her breath and sighed heavily before answering, “I don’t know. I think it might be foolish to base it on anything other than love, right?”

She circled as Alex struggled to her feet and brushed off the sand.

“You loved Maggie, didn’t you?”

Just as she predicted, Alex flew into action with a flurry of angry slashes and jabs. It took all of Kara’s skill to keep her sister’s wild actions at bay. Finally, she gave up and jumped back in a panic. In her mad haze, Alex still managed to see her sister’s frightened expression. She turned and threw her sword as far as she could in the opposite direction with a terrifying shout before slumping to the ground in exhaustion.

Kara slowly walked up and sat next to her sister with a small smile on her face.

“You’re not betraying her by having feelings for someone else, you know,” Kara said. “It was so long ago.”

“I know, I know.” She replied in a small voice, but Kara was having none of her self-pity.

“You must feel something serious if you’re willing to chuck your sword halfway to Kandor.”

Kara took her sister’s laugh as a good sign and helped her up. They went to retrieve Alex’s sword and continued the long walk back home.

“Do you really think she liked me?” Alex finally asked.

“Alex, I love you, but sometimes you’re absolutely oblivious. She danced with you as much as she could without being completely rude to everyone else, but even when she wasn’t she was blatantly staring at you. I half expected her to drag you into some corner—”

“Please,” Alex joked, “a corner wouldn’t have been suitable in the least.”

“See!” Kara exclaimed as she playfully shoved her sister. “I’m just sorry you’ll have to deal with her sour friends.”

“I still can’t believe a Luthor of all people had the gall to pass judgment on anyone.”

“I couldn’t care less that she’s a Luthor,” Kara argued, “I just hate that she thought herself so superior that she could insult people she’d never met.”

They continued their walk in companionable silence for a moment before Kara reignited her original campaign to know more information on her sister’s true feelings for Sam. As she spoke of her charming friend and how ‘charming’ their new neighbor was certain to be, Kara listened in silence completely satisfied by her sister’s choice.

They were all, undoubtedly, noble ladies whose company was perfectly tolerable in a group, but she couldn’t help but think that they were also proud and conceited. It was clear that they were from the upper crust of Thorul’s aristocratic class and used to associating with people of considerable rank. The friendship of the three was an odd one to dissect, as their personalities appeared to be opposites in almost every way. Sam seemed endeared to Veronica by her wild and cavalier temper, and Veronica in turn relied Sam’s sound judgment. Likewise, Sam certainly had the highest opinion of Lena’s perception. The royal appeared to rely heavily on Sam’s affability and Veronica’s outgoing nature, as her own manners were not known to be particularly inviting.

James lived within a short walk of the Danvers family and the girls often found themselves heading to his house for dinner. He had dropped out of the knighthood academy when his parents passed and took over their family’s trading business. Although it had none of the fame and respect that a knighthood might’ve brought to his name, he managed to amass a tolerable fortune. He was already inoffensive and friendly by nature and Kara was happy to see that the addition of wealth had only made him more courteous. Although his decision pained Kara, for they were always rather close growing up, he never let it diminish their friendship over the years.

It was a day or two after Cat left them, and a few after the ball, when they got together again for dinner at his house. The topic of conversation, of course, was Sam and Alex; much to her sister’s dismay.

“It did seem as if she admired her a great deal—I believe she did, I’m sure I heard something about it, but I hardly know what.” Eliza blabbered as Alex shoved food into her mouth.

“Kara and I overheard something similar,” James had to stop as he started laughing at the memory. Kara kicked him under the table for she knew what was coming. “Although it was quickly eclipsed by her comments about Kara.”

“What else can you expect from a Luthor,” her mother bit back. “I had the misfortune of sitting next to her for nearly an hour and she didn’t open her mouth at all!”

“I saw Sam talking to her,” Alex mentioned.

“Yeah,” Eve chimed in, “she went to ask Lena how she liked Argo, but she seemed annoyed at being spoken to.”

“Sam told me she doesn’t say all that much, unless she’s with people she knows.”

“You’d think that she’d have better manners as a royal,” Eliza declared, “But I guess those Luthors think themselves above everyone else.”

“I’d say she was more aloof than rude,” James reasoned, “but I wish she would’ve danced with Kara.”

The table murmured their agreement. Kara was such a talented leader that she could hold a conversation throughout the dance with ease, and often was able to encourage even the shiest person to open up.

“We might’ve gotten a more accurate impression of her for sure,” Alex agreed.

“On the contrary, Kara,” her mother insisted, “I wouldn’t dance with someone who insulted me.”

“I have no desire to dance with her at all,” Kara announced, “She’d just as likely trip up and end up breaking one of my toes.”

As their ruckus laughter died away, James felt the need to stir the pot just a little bit more. “Maybe she has a right to be proud. She is King Lionel’s daughter.”

“I wouldn’t care if she was the most vain person in the realm, it that doesn’t give her the right to put others down based on status alone.”

“Vanity and pride are quite different,” he argued, “You can be proud without being vain.”

“I agree,” Alex chimed in.

“If I was as rich as Lena Luthor,” cried Eve, “I wouldn’t care how proud or vain I was, you paupers!”

The ladies of Argo Park soon made their presence known at the training grounds and often invited those assembled to take advantage of the training runs set up on their estate. Alex’s dry wit soon endeared Veronica to her and they often started little competitions between the two. Kara was worried about the attention Alex was paying to Sam’s friend, but she didn’t have to worry. It was clear that Sam’s skill with a bow was unmatched by all but Lena.

She was glad that they were paying such attention to her sister, but she still saw the contempt in their treatment of others. It was clear that the two friends were being exceptionally kind to Alex solely based on Sam’s admiration, which was evident whenever they appeared within eye-shot of each other. Furthermore, Kara saw that her sister was slowly yielding to the woman’s preferential treatment and had begun to allow herself to feel some degree of affection for her.

“Why is she playing coy?” James demanded of her as he practiced his broadsword technique with her.

“I don’t think Alex has a coy bone in her body,” Kara replied. It had been awhile since James had practiced with her, but he kept up fairly well so long as she kept the sword in her left hand.

“It’s not like they just met for tea or something, they’ve been training together for a week or two.”

“And what, you expect a proposal out of that? Creep.” Kara landed her next blows a bit harder to drive her point home.

“I’m not saying that,” he panted between parries. “I just wish they’d move in some direction, you know?”

“What’s the rush?” Kara dropped her sword and they headed to the edge of the ring to get some water.

“She’s twenty-eight, Kara, that’s a little up there even for a knight.”

“And how many knights do you know who’ve been widowed at eighteen?” She fired back at him.

“Look, I’m just saying that you don’t have to wait until you love someone. You can grow to love someone after marriage.”

Kara splashed some water on her face before dumping the rest on her friend. “You talk big, but you’d never propose to someone you barely knew.”

Occupied in her argument, Kara was far from suspecting she was an object of some interest to another in the ring. Lena watched their exchange from her position along the arena fence. At first she had scarcely allowed the woman to be pretty, but after losing quite a few target matches to Sam she had no choice but to admit that there was some feeling of admiration towards her causing a distraction.

No sooner had she told off Veronica for her teasing did she begin to notice the brilliant blue of the blonde’s eyes. This discovery spawned others, each more mortifying than the last, as she took note of the woman’s golden mane, her strong arms, and lethal accuracy with the blade. Reluctantly she was forced to acknowledge she found her figure to be quite attractive, and she was often distracted by her easy playfulness.

Lena found herself wanting to know more about her and decided to spend the next few days by the arena, short sword in hand, listening carefully to her conversations with others in the hopes of working up the courage to join them.

It was the second day of Lena’s change that Kara finally noticed the dark figure in her peripheral; and she took an elbow to the face because of it.

“Rao’s balls!”

“Why didn’t you block?” James asked in a panic.

“It’s fine, not broken,” she replied from the ground, cradling her head. “Why is Lena watching us?”

“She’s been watching you for two days, did you just now notice?”

“Shut up,” Kara punched his arm for good measure.

“Maybe she wants to try her luck.”

“Maybe she’s tired of seeing you beaten to a bloody mess.”

“That might also be true.” James admitted, “but you’re the one with a bloody nose right now.”

Kara hazarded a look in Lena’s direction to find her satirical eye alive with mirth at their antics. If she didn’t go over now, she might be too afraid later.

“Screw it.” She said and stalked off towards the short brunette. “What did you think of the fight, princess?”

“Don’t call me that,” Lena said with narrowed eyes. When Kara raised her hands in mock surrender and she continued, “I thought it was pretty decent until that last bit.”

“Decent?” Kara echoed in disbelief.

“Come on,” James called from the center of the ring, “I’m sure Kara wouldn’t mind getting her ass handed to her for once.”

“Luthors are all politeness,” Kara teased her, “until they think you’re not around.”

Lena looked at her roguishly and turned to the man complaining in the arena. 

“Maybe a two on one will be more of a challenge, eh?” James taunted from the arena.

Lena, wrongly assuming the taunt was aimed at her, promptly ducked under the railing and took up a stance facing James. Kara shook her head and slowly walked back to her friend.

“You’re fighting me,” Kara informed her with a crooked smile, “James will try his best to help.”

“Hey!” he said, offended.

The two squared off against the blonde, but no one wanted to be the first to strike. Finally, James got impatient and charged at Kara with a wide slash. She jumped to the side and blocked Lena’s jab to her gut. She used the momentum to continue past the woman. Keep them in a line, she thought, then one at a time.

It was clear that Lena was getting frustrated with James’ inexperienced attacks. Kara tracked her falling more and more behind the man. She was setting him up to take the fall, she realized. She redoubled her efforts on James until he started backtracking in a frantic attempt to block the flurry of slashes. There, an opening with the right block. Too wide, she thought and swung a wide ark to check his neck, but immediately realized her mistake. She had all but forgotten about Lena on her right.

“Mark!” Lena called with her blade cold against Kara’s neck.

She froze and tried to replay the events in her mind. James’ neck was right there, and then it vanished. She looked down to find James sprawled on the floor with an equally confused look on his face. Lena had swept his feet, causing her swing to fly through nothing but air and leaving her exposed to Lena’s quick slice.

“I think I’ll sit the next one out,” James said, picking himself off the sand, “especially if you ladies are going to start using your right arms.”

Kara glanced at Lena again to find he was correct; they had both used their weak arms for the match. She looked up at the sound of approaching horses and made her excuses to Lena and James before trudging up the hill to the house with Alex following soon after.

Lena was watching their retreat with smug satisfaction, when Veronica confronted her.

“Mmm, I just love to watch her go.”

“Which one.” Lena was used to the woman’s incessant scheming and knew better than to rise to the bait.

“Perhaps you are imaging long days in the sun, sweating in the evening heat, tracking the drops as they move ever so slowly down a certain knight’s rippling arms,” she waxed poetically to Lena’s blank stare.

“Well, I wasn’t, but now…”

Veronica immediately stopped her playacting and looked at her friend in all seriousness.

“I can’t believe it finally happened, but I’m actually speechless,” she said, “Is that why you’ve been hanging around the arena?”

“Her eyes are very interesting, that’s all.” Lena checked her sword to ensure it was clean before walking back to Sam and their mounts.

“You’re serious!” Veronica said is shock before following in her wake. “Well, we should consider the matter settled. You’re sure to have a wonderful mother-in-law that would match your own. And not to worry about Lillian visiting anymore, with the Danvers clan in tow, she wouldn’t ride ten miles into Erkol for you.”

Lena listened to her with practiced indifference while Veronica chose to entertain herself with her crude jokes. With her composed features egging her on, and Sam’s reluctance to intervene, she continued her blathering the entire ride back to Argo Park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hook blade mentioned here is a Karambit

The Danvers ladies were usually tempted to visit the neighboring trade city of Bokos a few times a week. Alex and Kara perhaps a bit less frequently, but their young sister Eve had been known to take the short yet scenic ride into town on a daily basis. While the older sisters filled their days with training and helping their mother with the upkeep of the estate, Eve preferred the city life and it’s unyielding circle of gossip and intrigue. She often found that, however sparse the news in Argo might be, she could always rely on the city of Bokos to provide ample conversation for the evening. At present, thanks to their aunt, she was well supplied with both news and happiness by the predicted arrival of regimental knights. She nearly fell off her horse when she discovered they planned on remaining through the winter with Bokos as their headquarters.

Their visits to Bokos were now highly productive and produced the most interesting intelligence. Alex and Kara, now retired from active duty themselves, appreciated meeting up with old friends from the academy and every day brought a handsome new uniformed acquaintance before Eve. The young girl seemed to talk of nothing but knights; their broad shoulders, affable manners, and their crisp blue and gold uniforms. The Argo Park ladies and their large fortunes were worthless in Eve’s eyes when opposed to the men of the regiment.

After listening to her sister’s torrent of directionless comments over breakfast one morning, Alex appeared to have had enough.

“Sometime I think you might be the silliest girl in the realm.”

Eve, not to be baited into an argument with her sister, continued to express her admiration of some knight or another and his accolades gain from one campaign or another. She often expressed a hope of seeing more of the said throughout the day or week, but soon enough her attentions would turn to yet another.

“It’s not like you’ve ever gushed over us.” Alex continued, filling her plate with seconds.

“I don't think it's the uniform she's fond of,” Kara joked, “Also, she’s sixteen.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eve interjected.

“Nothing. Alex was head over heels for knights herself at that age, and so was I.”

“I was not!” Alex glared at her from across the table.

“Oh, yes, not obsessed--married, my mistake.” Kara replied as Eve burst into giggles. Her sister had walked right into that trap.

Alex was prevented from replying by the arrival of a footman with a note from Argo Park. Eliza’s eyes sparkled with pleasure while her daughter quickly read the note.

“It’s from Veronica.”

“What?!” chorused the three women.

“She’s inviting me to dinner with her and Lena…Sam is in Kandor for business.”

“What do you mean she's in Kandor?” her mother echoed in disbelief.

“Can I use the carriage?” Alex asked, straining to look out the window. The wind was kicking up quite a bit of dust.

“Let me see that.” Eliza said as she snatched the letter from her eldest daughter.

“It’s windy, she'll be covered in dust otherwise” Kara implored on behalf of her sister. The last thing she needed was to show up covered in red dirt to be ridiculed by the haughty women.

“We can’t spare two draft horses today,” their mother decided, “but you can take mine or Eve’s pony.”

“The pony?” Kara cried in horror as their mother left the room.

“Starlight it is, then,” Alex mumbled to herself as she angrily picked at her food.

They checked with the stable master immediately after breakfast to ensure Eliza’s declaration was accurate, but he could only confirm the bad news. Kara focused on washing and grooming her mother's geriatric horse, Starlight, as best she could while Alex prepared for her dinner. As she mounted up for Argo Park, Kara finally noticed the storm clouds that had been building on the horizon all morning were all but on top of them. Their mother’s cheerful hopes for a traditional dessert downpour were answered moments after Alex disappeared over the ridge.

Kara didn’t have much time to fret over her sister’s well being as she worked with the farmhands to get everything undercover and secured for the night. She waited out the thunderstorm uneasily as she worried about her sister. The storm raged throughout the evening without intermission meaning Alex had been stranded at Argo Park for the night. Kara and her mother stood by the front window after dinner watching the pouring rain as Eve read on the couch.

“If only Sam was there,” her mother mused.

“Let’s hope Veronica doesn’t get any ideas,” Kara half-joked. With Lena’s snide comments and Veronica’s flirtations, she had no idea if Alex would survive the night.

“And that the rain stops in time for Sam to arrive early enough to see Alex the next morning.” Eliza continued, completely glossing over her daughter’s comment, “Perhaps she’ll be asked to stay.”

The next morning, Eliza’s prayers were answered. The rain had ended shortly after midnight allowing the roads to be stable enough by morning. Sam was sure to set out for Argo Park as soon as she could, having never experienced a dessert storm before. Sure enough, a footman arrived for Kara over breakfast once more with news of their sister from Argo Park.

“Our friends will not allow me to return until I am better,” she read aloud to the room, “do not be alarmed, I only have a sore throat and a fever. I’m sure it’ll pass in a day or two.”

Eliza was absolutely delighted in the news and her predictions of a proposal from the aristocratic Samantha Arias seemed to be just around the corner.

“I hope you’re satisfied,” Kara spat as she left the table to start lacing up her boots, “She’s probably caught her death.”

“She’s not going to die, you two used to be out in all sorts of weather as regimentals,” she argued without looking up from her plate.

“It’s not the cold I’m worried about,” Kara grumbled, “Perhaps she’ll die of shame at having a mother who’s more interested in the pursuit of marriage than her own daughters.”

“Come now, dear, it’s all going according to plan.”

“What plan? It’s not like you can control the weather, mother!”

“Please, they’re half in love already,” she continued, “All they need now is a little encouragement.”

Her mother and younger sister laughed and brushed off her harsh words, but Kara was genuinely angry, too angry to play their normal games. She was determined to go to Argo Park and see for herself how her sister was doing. With her own draft horse too heavy for the soaked roads, and her refusal to take the pony, walking the few miles to Argo Park appeared to be the only alternative.

Kara trudged along her route, crossing field after field while avoiding the puddles she could with impatience. A determined focus soon found her within view of the house with weary ankles, dirty breeches, and her face aglow and flush from the exercise.

She was promptly shown into the parlor where the three ladies were assembled without Alex. Although she left her muddy boots outside, her stocking feet and general disarray created a great deal of surprise. The fact that she had walked several miles so early in the day, and in such poor conditions, was almost unbelievable to Veronica. Her smirk convinced Kara that she could barely contain her mockery. In contrast, Sam greeted her very politely and seemed unsurprised at her arrival this morning. Lena was most taken aback by the woman’s appearance and barely contained her admiration of the blonde’s radiant glow and her fierce determination in coming so far through treacherous terrain to see to her sister.

“Gods, Kara, did you walk here?” Veronica asked her.

“Yes, I’m sorry to intrude. I came to see to my sister.”

“Certainly. Let me get you a change of clothes, you’ll be more comfortable.” Sam left the room to fetch some clothes while her friends awkwardly stared at Kara.

“She’s upstairs,” Lena said after a few moments, “I heard her coughing last night, but I think she finally managed to get some sleep this morning.”

Kara nodded and, when Sam returned with the clothes, she stepped outside to the hall to change. She could barely make out their conversation from her place by the cracked door.

“I thought she lost her horse, covered in all the mud,” Veronica quipped, but received no response from her company. “How do you manage to get mud in your hair while walking?”

“I thought she looked remarkably well considering she walked here.” Sam commented, “The roads were a nightmare this morning, I can’t imagine they were much better when she started out.”

“You noticed, Lena, I’m sure of it,” said Veronica, “What do you make of it.”

“I think her concern for her sister does her credit,” she replied, much to Kara’s surprise, “I believe she took a more direct route through the fields, which might account for the level of mud on her person.”

“And has her little adventure affected your admiration for her fine eyes?” Kara could still hear the jeer in Veronica’s whisper.

“On the contrary, they were brightened by the exercise.”

A short pause followed as Veronica recovered from Sam and Lena’s obvious dismissals. Kara smirked at the overheard exchange and quickly made her way upstairs and found Alex’s room with the help of a maid. Her inspection of her sister did not ease her worry. She had clearly slept poorly and was still terribly feverish; she could not even muster the strength to leave her room. Despite feeling terrible for inconveniencing their hosts, Alex was still delighted at having her sister there. She tried to recount her journey and subsequent night in the house, but soon found the comfort of sleep too alluring. Kara silently attended her and changed her compress a few times before Sam joined her. She took a seat in the chair near Kara’s place on the bed.

“I’m so glad you were able to come,” she said in a whisper so as not to disturb Alex’s rest.

“I’m sorry I didn’t send a message beforehand.”

“I don’t mind at all,” she reassured her with a smile, “We sent for a doctor this morning, but don’t think he’ll be around until tonight with the roads as they are.”

“The rainy winters are one of the few downsides of life in Argo.” Kara agreed.

“I’ve had a bed made up for you the next room over. I hope you’ll stay until Alex recovers.”

“You’re too kind, Sam.” Kara nodded to accept her offer. “Thank you for tending to her so diligently. She said you were here for most of the morning.”

“Yes, Lena sat with her through the night.”

“She is in much better care here than she would’ve been at home.” Kara chuckled to herself. Winter colds at home were spent alone in their rooms avoiding Eliza or sprawled out in front of the fire being poked, prodded, and ultimately hounded by her.

“It’s my pleasure,” she replied with a smile, “I mean, it’s a pleasure that she’s here, I’m not happy that she’s sick, just that I’m glad I can help, you know, make the terrible experience a little better…”

Sam trailed off a bit when she realized that she had lost the thread of the conversation entirely. Kara smile quietly and patted the woman’s arm to reassure her. Alex certainly knew how to pick the fatally nice women.

Veronica and Lena soon joined their vigil and Kara began to soften her distrust for them when she saw how affectionate they were towards her sister. The doctor arrived after dinner and, having examined his patient, confirmed their predictions that he could only prescribe time and rest. His advice was promptly followed as Alex’s fever spiked soon after.

Sam had sent notice to Eliza about Kara’s plans to stay and to retrieve a supply of clothes for her two daughters. Kara had been with her sister the entire day and throughout the night, but left the following morning for breakfast with her hosts. The women made several civil inquiries about her sister’s health, but she was unable to provide a favorable answer, as Alex was by no means better.

Veronica took the opportunity of the table’s silence to regale them with her own stories of being ill and how much she grieved for poor Alex. The indifference towards her sister when not seated directly in front of her had returned and its presence had restored all of Kara’s previous dislike of the woman. Lena Luthor, surprisingly enough, was the only other member who appeared to show any true anxiety for Alex. Her attentions to Alex mirrored Sam’s and helped in preventing Kara from feeling as much as an intruder as Veronica clearly considered her.

When their breakfast was over Kara returned to Alex’s room, oblivious to Veronica’s abuse of her as soon as she was out of earshot. She pronounced the knights’ manners to be provincial at best and without style or beauty. To these harsh observations Lena and Sam said nothing and glared at their respective plates in quiet contemplation.

Alex was still fading in and out of consciousness for the majority of the day and Kara had refused to leave her side until late in the evening when Alex had finally succumbed to a sleep. She entered the living room to find the ladies engaged in personal tasks; Lena sat writing at a small desk, Sam amused herself with a deck of cards, and Veronica appeared to be roaming aimlessly about the room—often in front of Lena’s desk as if to distract her. Kara perused the bookshelves for a short while before deciding on one and placing herself on the vacant couch opposite Sam.

“Do you play cards, Kara?” Sam asked.

“She despises cards,” Veronica called from her orbit around the room, “or so says Alex. She prefers to read.”

“She’s right,” Kara said with a smirk, “I’ve seen too many grown men get into fights over a silly game. But I find pleasure in many things, not just reading.”

“I can tell you take great pleasure in caring for your sister,” Sam said, “She’s lucky to have you in her life.”

“You are too kind. I’m sure Alex has told you many stories about my meddling.”

They laughed together recalling the same inside joke about Alex and Kara’s many disastrous covert operations while stationed together in the regiment.

“Well, if you cannot find something to interest you on these shelves, you are always welcome to peruse the library,” Sam offered her, “I wish my collection was a bit larger, but I must admit there are far more books here than I ever had time to look into.”

Kara assured her that the book she chose would suit her perfectly well, but was soon cut off by Veronica.

“I’m astonished your collection is so small. Lena has a delightful library at Erkol nearly twice the size.”

“It was the work of many generations,” Lena replied without looking up from her letter.

“And you’re always buying books.”

“You forget that a good number of those are gifts.”

“When I build my house, I wish it will be half as nice as Erkol.”

“I hope it will be.”

“I really wish you would’ve taken Erkol as a sort of model, Sam, maybe even looked into the area. There’s no finer country than the area of Urrika.”

“I’d buy Erkol itself if Lena would ever sell it.” Sam replied.

“I believe she’s talking about actual possibilities,” Lena said.

“Well, my only options are buying it or marrying into it,” Sam said with a wink to Kara.

“We cannot ever let my mother get her hands on Ruby.” Lena replied casually.

Kara was so caught up in the passing conversation that she soon closed all pretense of reading and set aside her book to better observe the Thorul women.

“Has she grown much since the spring?” asked Veronica.

“I think so, she’s up to my chin now.” Sam replied looking deep in thought. “She’s probably as tall as Lena.”

“How I long to see her again!” Veronica cried, but Kara was careful to observe the shared glance between Sam and Lena. “Her accuracy with the bow is absolutely unreal.”

“It’s amazing what she’s able to accomplish,” Lena agreed, “Though I wish she would’ve spent more time with her hook blade.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Well, even with all your bow and a mount, I’m sure there’s moments when close-quarters combat is required.”

“It’s difficult for her to practice the hook blade when there’s no one around to teach her,” Sam said with a pointed look at her friend.

“What is a hooked blade?” Kara interrupted. They had finally entered her area of expertise and she was shocked to find herself ill-equipped to follow along.

“Hook blade. It’s a tiny claw-like blade that you hold in your hand,” Sam infirmed her. “There’s a loop for your first finger and the blade sticks out the bottom of your hand.”

At Kara’s confused expression, Lena attempted to help. “It’s the traditional weapon of Thorul. They went out of use during the great wars, but the older families still practice with it.”

“Indeed,” cried Veronica, “and only those of the ancient bloodlines could ever be proficient in the technique.”

Although Veronica’s thoughts and subsequent speech were aimed solely at catching Lena’s eye, Kara couldn’t help but notice that she herself was sole the object of Lena’s subtle glances. When Kara finally caught her in the act, the brunette immediately turned her attention back to Veronica.

“It’s not an inherited skill. I know plenty of those with ancient blood who are more likely to cut their own arms off with the hook blade.”

“I’ve never heard of the hook blade. It must be a very complicated blade to wield. I hope I’m luckily enough to meet a master and learn one day.” Kara said with a bright smile.

Lena held her gaze for a moment, trying to understand her child-like excitement, before turning back to her writing. Veronica walked over to the couch and picked up Kara’s abandoned book, which she looked at without reading. When Sam shuffled and began a new game of solitaire Kara realized that all conversation was at an end and she took her leave to return to her sister’s side.

She passed most of the night in her sister’s room and reported her improvement with great pleasure the following morning. Sam suggested sending for her mother to visit and she agreed with only a slight hesitation. The invitation was immediately sent and the two remaining Danvers ladies reached Argo Park soon after lunch.

Had she found Alex in any immediate danger, Eliza would have been completely distraught, but after seeing her daughter and concluding that her illness was not the least bit alarming, she had no desire for her to recover quickly at all lest she leave Argo Park sooner rather than later. Kara was surprised when Alex suggested her sisters carry her down to the carriage, but not when their mother feigned a twisted ankle to dash all hopes of Alex leaving today. After sitting with Alex for a little while, they accompanied Veronica into the parlor for a quick cup of tea.

“What an excellent house this is, Sam,” Eliza said, “Such wonderful taste in decoration and design. It fits wonderfully with the view of the cliffs.”

“Thank you, I find the landscape quite breathtaking. Don’t you agree, Lena?”

“I find it perfectly acceptable,” she said to her teacup.

“Indeed,” Veronica chimed in, “the landscape is a most welcoming diversion from the constraints of society.”

“Nonsense,” Eliza scoffed, much to Kara’s embarrassment, “it’s the estate dinners that really make Argo what it is. It’s a tradition for families of all shapes and sizes to mingle together privately, maybe three families at a time, rather than a plethora of balls designed simply to show off wealth.”

Kara cringed at her mother’s diatribe and quickly hid her face behind her cup, but her younger sister seemed oblivious to the hint.

“Are you still planning on hosting a ball here at Argo Park?” Eve asked Sam.

“A ball?” she replied, failing to mask her shock.

“Yes, it’d be an excellent way to meet new friends in Argo.” Eve dodged Kara’s kick under the table and continued, “You could invite the regimentals; they’re such fun.”

“Eve!” Kara desperately attempted to hush her sister from across the table.

“I’d be happy to host an event as soon as Alex has recovered.” Sam said with a soft look to Kara, which only served to make her feel worse.

Nothing but concern for Alex and Kara could enable Sam to maintain her polite demeanor in front of their family. Veronica had no such scruples and directed her eyes to Lena with an expressive sneer. Lena, to her eternal credit, only smiled. The general pause that followed made Kara fidget in her seat at the prospect of her mother embarrassing her again. She longed to say something, anything, but could not conjure any subject that might be safe. In the end Eliza began repeating her numerous thanks to Sam for taking such great care of her daughter and apologizing for Kara’s intrusion. Sam was unaffectedly civil in her answer, and, with a sharp glance, forced Veronica to be civil as well. She performed her part without much graciousness, but Eliza didn’t notice, and their carriage was ordered soon after.

Eliza and Eve soon departed and Kara nearly fled up the stairs and back to the safety of her sister’s sickbed preferring to leave the dirty remarks about her family’s behavior to Veronica and Lena. Unknown to her, Lena could not be coaxed into any harassment despite all of Veronica’s quips about a certain lady’s bright eyes and glowing cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day at Argo Park passed much as the days before for Kara. Veronica and Lena spent part of the morning with Kara keeping Alex cared for as she slowly regained her strength. Sam took Kara’s place after lunch while she hid from the others in the library. After dinner, Kara ventured once more into the living room with the group. This time, Lena and Veronica were both writing letters as Sam lounged on the couch getting lost in a good book. It was soon clear that Veronica wasn’t writing so much as distracting Lena from her own letters.

Kara took up her book and was sufficiently amused staring blankly at the page, while listening to their conversations. Lena was getting ever more impatient with Veronica’s little complements on her handwriting, word choice, or spacing and Kara was curious to know when she might explode and what it might look like. Their curious dialogue was exactly in sync with her opinion of their respective personalities.

“You are always writing so many letters.” Veronica said.

“Indeed,” Lena replied without look up, “I prefer my employees keep me informed.”

“Letters of business are so monotonous.”

“I guess it’s a good thing you have a business manager to write them for you.”

Veronica craned her neck to see the name at the top of Lena’s page. “Please tell him I enjoyed that wine he brought me last time.”

“I will mention it in the post script, but this is a business letter.”

Kara could hear the edge in her voice from across the room, but Veronica seemed to either not notice or pay it no mind. Sam glanced up from her book with a concerned look on her face, but decided that Lena could handle ending their conversation on her own if she wished. Kara made no such pretenses and shamelessly followed the exchange with the book forgotten in her lap.

“I do love that man,” Veronica continued, “I would marry him if I could.”

“He prefers men.”

Kara glanced across the coffee table at Sam who met her gaze with concern; it was clear that Lena was quickly becoming annoyed at Veronica’s constant interruptions. This group clearly thrived on physical activity and distance. Being cooped up inside for nearly a week was having a profound effect on the state of their nerves. Luckily Veronica got the hint and turned her withering gaze to Kara.

“Kara, would you like to work on your aim?” she asked as she pulled a target and some throwing knives out of a drawer.

Kara was about to make some polite excuses, but she registered a pleading look from Sam. She had no desire to indulge Veronica’s insatiable desire to be the center of attention, nor did she feel the need to save Lena from her distractions, but she did pity Sam’s situation. She knew from personal experience growing up with Alex and Eve that Sam’s place was to diffuse the situation before anyone noticed an increase in tension. Additionally, she had been far too kind with her obscene family this morning and it didn’t appear that her affection towards Alex had lessened since the storm. Thus, Kara found herself willing standing shoulder to shoulder with the annoying woman as her newest toy.

“How long does it take Argo to dry up after a storm?” Veronica asked.

“Not soon enough,” she responded, watching the tall blonde sink blade after blade into the center of the target. “But it’s nearly winter, the wet season.”

She noticed Lena’s smile at her cheeky reply, but checked her own laugh when she saw Veronica’s expression as she returned from collecting her knives; it was clear she didn’t find it amusing at all. Unfortunately the damage was done and she turned her attention once more to an unwilling Lena as Kara set up to take her shots at the target.

“Care to join us, Lena?” She floated as all five of Kara’s blades landed in the wall around the target. She sheepishly looked to Sam, who quickly waved off her concern.

Lena, not to be outmaneuvered by someone as simple as Veronica, turned the subject of the conversation on its head.

“There are only ever two reasons for you to practice your throwing skills.”

“Oh?” Veronica said as she landed each throw, again, in center of the target. “What do you think, Kara?”

“I’d just be happy to avoid a knife to the back, honestly.” Kara was the absolute worst at long-range combat of any kind. Give her a sword or a knife or a hatchet and most people end up being too intimidated to get near her, but throwing anything with accuracy was never going to happen.

“See, Lena? Not everyone knows my tricks.”

“She wants to make you self conscious by winning, Kara.”

Kara laughed in spite of herself. “She doesn’t have to win to accomplish that.”

“If that’s not the case, then she’s trying to flirt with someone.”

This time, three of Kara’s blades bounced off the wall completely. Her cheeks burned without her consent, but luckily Lena and Veronica had turned their attention to Sam’s well-timed laughter.

“Kara, you are absolutely terrible at this,” she wheezed between laughter.

“It’s her form.” Lena observed with a challenging and playful look to Kara, who was broken out of her stupor by Veronica’s arm around her shoulders.

“Well,” she goaded her friend, “Are you going to show her how it’s done, Little Luthor?”

Lena’s eyes flashed dangerously at Veronica as she rose from her chair to take the woman’s place next to Kara. She turned the blonde’s shoulders to face the target and grabbed her hips to guide her a step to the left. As she forced the blonde’s hips down, to keep her knees bent, she heard Kara’s sharp intake of breath. Lena stood on her toes and placed her mouth a breath away from her ear.

“Breathe to a count of three.” She said.

Kara complied without thought, as Lena’s warm body pressing into her back caused her mind to blank. She felt the woman put a warm blade in her hand and lift it above her shoulder. She felt more than heard Lena’s slow intake of breath before their intertwined arms descended in an arc towards the target. Kara was so preoccupied with smell of flower blossoms—foxglove, perhaps?—that she didn’t even realize she hit the target until Sam cheered from the couch.

“All right, Kara!”

“It’s a little off center, Lena,” Veronica teased from behind them, “were you distracted by something?”

“Knock it off, Veronica,” Sam warned.

Lena met Kara’s eye briefly in a slight panic before she set off to retrieve her personal hook blade from the target. She wouldn’t know how to cope with the idea that Kara would laugh at her; but it seemed the knight was unmoved by her silent pleas.

“Too proud to admit you might not be the best at something?” Kara challenged.

“Only if you consider pride a fault.” Lena shot back.

“Well, I am doing my best to find a fault in you.”

“Each person has a tendency to some particular evil, a natural defect so to speak. I could do worse than to have pride as mine.”

“If that’s the case, you have chosen well for royalty,” Kara said while noting Lena’s chin raised slightly in defiance. “Your natural defect is to dislike everyone.”

“And yours,” she replied with a cold, calculating stare, “is to willfully misunderstand them.”

“It seams I cannot tease you without endangering myself.” Kara softened at Lena’s unfiltered moment of honesty. “What a shame for I love a good laugh.”

“Must be an Argo thing,” Veronica interrupted. She glanced at Lena, expecting to see her triumph over Kara, but the woman only looked a bit dejected.

“And with that,” Sam said, appearing to be the only one with the ability to read a room, “I shall go and check on Alex.”

“I see your designs,” Veronica said with a pout, “You dislike our fun discussions.”

“I dislike arguments, I’ve had my fill of them growing up in Thorul.” She waved off Veronica’s lousy attempt of rekindling the fiery discourse. “Feel free to continue your disputes once I’m out of the room, then you may say whatever you like.”

“No sacrifice on my part,” Kara said as she resumed her position on the couch with her book, “Besides, Lena has a letter to finish.”

Lena took her advice and sat down to finish her letter as the room returned to its uncomfortable silence until Sam returned a few hours later and Veronica got bored again.

Veronica moved with some eagerness to the target once more and began practicing a few of her favorite trick shots. While she finally occupied herself, Kara could not help but observe over the top of her book how frequently Lena’s eyes were fixed on her. She hardly thought she could be an object of admiration to so great a woman, yet it made no sense that she looked at her because she disliked her. She could only imagine that she drew Lena’s notice because the woman found something wrong or reprehensible with her. Not that it mattered much to Kara; she liked her too little to care for her endorsement.

After Veronica and Sam began discussing the possibility of hosting a ball at Argo Park, Lena moved to share Kara’s couch. Sam suggested that they host a tournament rather than a ball, and Veronica immediately began discussing in earnest which events they should have.

“Would you prefer a tournament to a ball?” Lena quietly asked her.

“I know what your preference would be.” Kara said, turning to her with hesitant interest. “Unfortunately, I would prefer a ball, but I’ve always harbored an interest in open weapon tournament bouts.”

“Interesting.”

“I know it’s a touch barbaric—feel to despise me if you dare.”

“I would not dare.” She replied with a genuine smile.

Kara, having expected to affront her, was amazed by Lena’s uncommon gallantry. There was a sweetness and mischievousness in her manner that Kara hadn’t noticed before. Sam stole a glance at her dear friend in the midst of Veronica’s grandiose plans for a tournament. She had never seen Lena so enamored by any woman as much as she was by Kara Danvers. She truly believed that, were it not for her own prejudices and reservations, her friend would be in some danger of falling for the young knight.

Veronica saw, or rather suspected enough given Sam’s gaze to be jealous; her fervent wishes for the swift recover of Alex received some assistance from her desire to get rid of Kara. Throughout the remainder of the evening she tried to provoke Lena into disliking their guest by joking about their supposed marriage and reminding her of the sort of happiness to be gained in such an alliance.

It was the following morning during a tentative ride through their grounds when things finally came to a head between them.

“I do hope Sam will give her mother-in-law a few hints for you,” Veronica joked as her mount leapt over a set of crossbars, “If you could cure the younger one’s habit of running after knights, I sure that would do wonders for your reputation after such a fortuitous event.”

“Any other suggestions for my future domestic felicity?” Lena asked with a sizeable amount of apathy. She was concerned for her horse as the trails were still a bit muddy, but she followed Veronica over the bars anyway.

“You might want to check your lady’s arrogance and insolence if you’re to ever present her to your mother.”

“Perish the thought.” Lena remarked as she went wide around a particularly bad patch of sand while Veronica forced her mount to jump it.

“Can you just imagine her portrait hanging in the Luthor gallery?”

At this, Veronica’s endeavors backfired as Lena replied with genuine reflection.

“I believe a bust would be better to convey the expression in her eyes, to do so with a brush would almost do a disservice to the real thing.”

At that moment, Kara herself ran around the corner and almost crashed right into Veronica’s flank.

“I didn’t know you had gone fro a run,” Veronica said in some confusion, fearing that their conversation had been overheard.

Although Lena had been admiring the view from atop her horse, she soon registered their rudeness.

“I’m sure Sam wouldn’t have minded if you borrowed a mount from the stables. We’re just testing the route around the house.”

Kara, who had no intention of joining their party, laughingly answered, “No, no; don’t wait for me. I wouldn’t want to harm the trail with additional tracks. Besides, I need to work off the dining you’ve spoiled me with!”

She ran off immediately after and disappeared around the corner like she was never there. Kara was full of energy at the thought of being home in a day. Alex was already so much recovered as to join them in the living room for a couple hours that evening.

Kara and Alex wrote to their mother that very morning to beg her for the use of the carriage. But Eliza, every the plotter, had decided that her daughters should remain at Argo Park until the following afternoon, which would exactly finish Alex’s week. Her answer was troublesome for Kara for she was growing ever impatient to get home. She glared at her mother’s note in the postscript about wishing they might stay even longer than that; Kara was positively resolver against staying any longer than absolutely necessary.

Alex, sensing her sister was nearing a breaking point, asked Sam if they could borrow the carriage that afternoon to return home. This request prompted many professions of concern and enough was said to convince Alex to remain at Argo Park at least until the following morning. Veronica promptly regretted proposing the delay; her jealousy and dislike of Kara far out weighed her affection for Alex.

To Lena, their news was most welcome for Kara had been at Argo Park quite long enough. She felt herself being reluctantly pulled further and further into her orbit and Veronica was becoming outright uncivil towards her with the incessant teasing. She resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration for the blonde escape her now in the final day of their stay. Standing by her decision, she scarcely spoke ten words to her until the moment they left—including the entire hour they had been left by themselves where Lena adhered steadfastly to her book and never once glanced in her general direction.

The following morning the separation that was so agreeable to all but Sam and Alex too place. Veronica’s civility to Kara increased dramatically at the prospect of her finally leaving and they even shook hands. Lena barely said a word to her and focused her attentions on ensuring Sam did not try to join them on their ride back home. Kara did her best to hide her lively spirits from her rather dejected sister.

Their mother was practically livid at their sudden arrival and nearly refused to welcome them home at all. Their sister, who had been the sole recipient of their mother’s gaze for an entire a week, was glad to see them.


	5. Chapter 5

“I hope you girls are up for some company,” Eliza said a few days later over breakfast.

“Please tell me it's only James.” Alex begged, not yet fully recovered from week at Argo Park.  


“One of our biggest customers is traveling to check on his various investments, but he seems nice enough in this letter James included.”

Occasionally, a customer with deep pockets and money to burn would travel across the realms to check on their supply chain. It was more of a way to see the continent and meet people than to discuss matters of business. James had tried to explain to them the beneficial nature of hosting the customers who made these trips, but it was a subject beyond the reach of reason for them. Why could he not just stay at the local inn? If he is so rich, why not purchase a few houses along the major trade routes? These questions went on and on until James finally gave up and simply insisted that it would increase their profits in the long run if they used all their titles and prestige as reservist knights and a retired minister to impress their customers.  


“He does seem to be uncommonly nice compared to other interlopers we’ve hosted.” Alex remarked after reading the customer’s letter herself.

“James said he’s our biggest customer?” Kara held James’ letter aloft to trade with Alex. “Do you recognize the name from the records; Winslow Schott?”

“Hmm,” their mother mused, “We have a Winn Schott. Do you think they’re related?”

“Maybe Winslow left the business to his son while he travels the continent?”

“He must be an oddity,” Eve reasoned, looking carefully over Winslow’s letter, “There’s something pompous in his writing style.”

“Maybe he’s losing his mind to old age and the heat.” Alex joked.

“Eve is right,” their mother commented, “There’s an odd mixture of restraint and ostentation in his letter.”

Although rightfully credited with the discovery, Eve could not bring herself to care about their impending guest. It was next to impossible that the man should show up in a navy and gold coat and it had been a month since she had cared for the company of any man other than a regimental knight. As for Eliza, Winslow’s letter had banished away much of her hesitation in hosting their guest. His letter may have been a bit odd, but he seemed pleasant enough for a retired old man, and Eliza could hardly blame him for allowing his son to take over the company.

Their guest was punctual, arriving just before dinner as his letter suggested with a few quick knocks on their seldom-used front door. Eliza opened the door and was so shocked by the man she found outside she could hardly summon the regular greetings and inquiries.

“Good evening,” he said, “I’m Winslow Schott, but please call me Winn. It’s an honor to meet you!”

He was a tall with a slim build and, most shocking of all, he was quite young. He was certainly younger than Alex, perhaps young enough to be about Kara’s age judging by his youthful features. True to Eve’s analysis, he carried himself with a grave and stately air far beyond his years, and his manners were exceptionally formal. As soon as the dinner service began, he complimented Eliza on her family, furnishings, and business acumen. The ladies were so shocked by this that they barely had time to comprehend his words, let alone formulate a response to his rather unorthodox behavior. He even mentioned that he had heard rumors of their beauty in town on his arrival, but they did not do them justice. His sort of gallantry was a bit off-putting to some—indeed, Alex refused to even look at the man—but Eliza was never one to refuse such complements. 

When the last of the plates had been cleared from the table, Eliza thought it was time to figure out this man’s personality. She wanted to know how he came to be one of the richest merchants and trade moguls she had ever met. Perhaps he was merely a purchaser for some other wealthy family?

“You appear to be very lucky in finding a remarkable financier,” Eliza recalled, “You letter mentioned her attention to detail and a consideration for your opinion on matters.”

Kara noticed Winn immediately light up at the opportunity to discuss his financier, for it was clear that he thought of her more as a friend than a manager or colleague. But that conversation was not to be had as he promptly schooled his features and disclosed what information he could with a sort of pained expression.

“I am honored to be employed primarily by a member of the royal family of Thorul, Queen Lillian Luthor.”

“Oh, yes, her step-daughter in is town with a friend,” Eliza replied, “are you close to Lena?”

Kara could see a touch of red bloom around his collar, but otherwise he continued on without issue. It was clear that, while he wasn’t exactly lying outright, he wasn’t giving them the truth either.

“Unfortunately my business is a bit uncouth for the Luthor family as a whole,” he said with a noticeable swallow, “I’m not too familiar with members of the royal family aside from my trade duties.”

“Do you live in Thorul, then?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I own a parcel of land in Metropolis. I actually share a garden fence with the royal palace. Their wild garden is quite impressive, but they keep it pretty tame so as not to influence the natural beauty of the beech forests.”

“How lovely,” Eliza replied, oblivious to the man’s evasions.

Kara glanced across the table to catch her sister’s eye. There was something peculiar about Winn’s report on the Luthor family. His words were stiff as if he were reciting from a script rather than speaking from his mind. Alex’s eyes gleamed back at her in recognition. 

“And how does the other half live? What are they like?” Alex asked with a wide smile.

“Her son, Lex, seems born to be a great leader. He’s truly a stoic man, yet always willing to listen to those beneath him.” Winn said in a rush. Kara had to hide a smile as he cleared his throat to prepare for his next sonnet on the royal family. “Lillian is very proud of what her son has become and is anxiously awaiting his turn on the throne, as is all of Thorul.”

“It must be such a joy,” Alex said while managing to keep a straight face, “to be so close to the royal family at such a critical moment—the transition of the crown.”

Winn nodded with satisfaction, put at ease by their apparent acceptance of his wondrous lies, completely unaware of the sisters’ shared smirk in response.

“You seem to think very highly of the royal family,” Kara said as Alex kicked her under the table, “are all the rumors we hear in Krypton false?”

“I’m not sure what rumors you’ve heard,” Winn said as the blush crept further up his neck to rest on his cheeks, “but I would be glad to give you the truth of any matter that I happen to know from my own personal experience.”

Eve couldn’t stop a chuckle from escaping, for even she had recognized his words to be lies, but at least she had the presence of mind to conceal it by choking on her drink. Kara patted her on the back and a fierce look from Eliza quieted them for the rest of the evening. Their expectations were fully answered. Winn was nothing more than a lackey for the queen of Thorul and just as absurd as they had come to expect from the two self-aggrandizing members of Thorul aristocracy living nearby. Alex and Kara listened to him with eager enjoyment while managing to maintain their composure of thoughtful contemplation. They had decided that Winn was not a sensible man, merely the beneficiary of fortune and chance for receiving a living and employment from a royal family. The respect that he obviously felt for those with high ranks, and his admiration for the Luthor name in general, made him altogether a peculiar mixture of arrogance and humility.

Eve’s plan of walking to Bokos the following morning was not to be forgotten; both sisters had agreed to go with her and even their guest had requested to journey with them. They accepted his presence at the request of Eliza who was anxious to get rid of him. Winn had followed her around the estate here and there for the entire morning, checking in with their workers and complementing Eliza on her fine business and lovely home.

Their ride was full of pompous nothing from their guest and various civil murmurings from the women, but soon enough they reached Bokos. Eve’s attention was immediately occupied in her quest to find a handsome young knight who might shamelessly flirt with her until she tired of him. Alex and Kara did their best to keep her in check, but they were also distracted by Winn’s excited comments and musings on all the wares on display in the hub. Try as they might to keep their party together, they soon lost all sight of Winn in the mass of shops and street vendors as they focused their attention on keeping Eve out of trouble.

A young man walking on the other side of the lane, who she had never met before, soon distracted Kara with his genteel appearance and his dignified captain’s regalia. She was struck by his distinct aura and wondered whom he could possibly be. Eve, having clearly encountered him before, led their way across the street under some pretense of visiting a shop. She had just reached opposite side of the road when a strong gust of wind plucked a handkerchief from Kara’s pocket. The captain bent down to catch it before it disappeared down the road and, turning back to find its owner, nearly collided with a speechless Eve.

“Is this yours?” he asked her. She nodded and gingerly reached for the handkerchief poised between them.

“Thanks for catching that,” Kara corrected with a quick look to Eve as they finally caught up to her. She reached out and took the handkerchief from Eve’s hands without the girl even noticing.

“Oh, Mike, you’re quite the gentlemen,” she remarked breathlessly, “He managed to catch my glove yesterday, Kara—snatched it right out of the air.”

“You’re a captain?” Alex asked, impressed.

“A junior captain,” Mike corrected with a bright smile. “Just relocated, actually.”

“What are you up to, Eve?” Kara cautiously whispered to her sister, who completely ignored the warning and continued with her scheming.

“We were just looking for some new outfits for the tournament. I’m sure you’ve heard all about it at the camp.”

“Indeed, I’m quite looking forward to seeing it myself. Shall we continue our shopping together?” he offered with a beaming smile directed at Kara’s blushing face.

As they walked along, stopping at shops here and there to browse, he introduced himself as Mike Mathews. He had just accepted a promotion to junior captain and had been reassigned to the Bokos regimental unit for training to become a full-fledged captain of the guard. This, Kara agreed, was exactly as it should be for the captain’s uniform was particularly charming on his strong frame. He had all the best parts of elegance, charm, and a very pleasing figure. Their introductions were followed by easy conversation and playful looks from Alex to her sister, though Kara remained perfectly unassuming.

They wandered into a local smithy’s shop with smiles all around. Alex, in her infinite wisdom, took it upon herself to police Eve’s spending habits as she fluttered about the shop and left Kara and Mike to browse on their own.

“I should not be trusted in these shops,” he said, “I always seem to simply pick the shiniest blade without any consideration to its handling or craftsmanship. Leaves my wallet sore for months after.”

“Only a pikeman would admit to that,” Kara joked with him.

“It’s true!” he insisted. “By the time we’re in need of a blade, anything with a decent reach will do. I’ve been known to carry a hatched with me as it’s easier to use.”

“How could you possibly get promoted to junior knight?” she said with a sly smile as she watched his movements through a display of broadswords.

“Luckily for me they prefer captains with versatility who are strategically-inclined rather than a proper swordsman.” he broke her gaze to join her on the opposite side of the display with a softer expression.

“Besides,” he continued, “once I send out the cavalry, I’m of little to no importance.”

“Just another knight on the field of battle?”

“Indeed,” he replied with a smile.

She tore her eyes from his attractive features and turned to resume her browsing, finding Mike quite difficult to ignore. She stumbled upon Eve, having shaken off Alex’s watchful eye, who rounded on her without a moment’s hesitation.

“Will you lend me some money?” she begged her older sister.

“You already owe me a new set of gloves, or have you forgotten?”

“Allow me,” Mike interjected, suddenly behind her. She could feel the warmth of his body and felt the strength in his arm as he reached around to hand her sister a few coins. She inhaled deeply, oddly expecting to find the scent of flowers, and frowned in confusion of its absence. Kara gave him a soft smile before turning away in the confined space of the aisle to hide her blush. She stood steadfastly next to Alex for the remainder of their time at the shops, trying to decipher her mind’s confusion.

Mike insisted on escorting them back home and they made their way to the town’s stables. Winn, having realized he’d been completely forgotten as soon as they reached the town square, had left them a note saying he had returned to the estate. Eve was particularly energetic and frequently challenged the knight to races and jumping matches in a poor attempt to engage with him. It was nearly impossible for Kara not to admire him, but she managed to keep her composure by focusing on her conversation with Alex.

“Look, it’s Sam!” Eve shouted from her place ahead of a curve in the road.

The sound of horses drew their notice and soon Lena and Sam could be seen riding opposite them along the parallel road to Argo Park. Hearing her name, and recognizing the Danvers ladies, she led their horses directly towards them to begin the usual civilities. Sam was the principal communicator; her friendly face filled with pure delight, and Alex the primary object of her affections. 

“We were just on our way to your house,” she called to them before Eve interrupted.

“How are you liking the view?”

“Breathtaking,” Sam replied, blatantly staring at Alex and her new doublet vest.

Lena, who had determined to fix her eyes on anyone but Kara, accidentally caught her gaze and gave the slightest hint of a nod before turning away. Eve, not to be outdone by her sister’s polite nature, took advantage of the situation by doubling back to ride up behind Alex.

“She is, isn’t she?” Alex turned beat red as Eve continued riding about, “Be sure to invite the regimentals to compete in your tournament! Mike is sure to best everyone at the spear!”

Alex finally managed to catch up with her troublesome little sister to scold her in a soft voice. Upon hearing the name of their interloper, Lena’s eyes snapped to the knight. Kara saw the faces of both change as they observed each other; Mike turned white as a ghost, Lena a furious red. After a few breaths, Mike touched his hat in salutation that Lena denied to return before turning her horse and taking off in the direction of Argo Park. The meaning of such an encounter was impossible for Kara to decipher, but it certainly piqued her curiosity.

Sam, without seeming to have noticed what had passed aside from the sudden loss of her companion, said, “Please convey my invitation to compete to the regimental knights, Mike. Enjoy the rest of your day!”

She turned her horse and rode off to catch up with her friend. Mike continued to ride with them a little while longer before making his excuses and turning at the fork in spite of Eve’s insistence that they should continue on together. 

As the women continued their ride home at a more relaxed pace, Kara related to Alex what she had observed between Mike and Lena. Alex was quick to defend them both, insisting that it was not their place to meddle in others’ business. That being said, she was no better at decoding their behavior than Kara.

With their return to the estate, Winn highly gratified Eliza by once more complementing her daughters’ manners and politeness while in town. He also apologized profusely for wandering off in the bustle of the city. While the women were quite exhausted from his animated recollection of the day’s events, Winn was assured that he had never met with such attention and so many wonderful people in his entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that imaginative, so... the Thorul dance is the Pizzica and the Krypton dance is the Austrian Ländler

In the days that followed, Kara and Alex found themselves frequenting the training ground more than normal. Eliza assumed it was solely to escape the burden of hearing Winn’s rehearsed lines again, while Eve concluded they were preparing for the Argo Park tournament. Alex, however, knew the true reason for her sister’s renewed fervor for training.

It was quite common for them to practice with the regimental knights while they were stationed in town, but Alex had to admit that the arena was abnormally full the past few days. Various men and women had filled the spectator benches and were beginning to take up positions around the ring. Some of the townsfolk and the knight were preparing for the upcoming tournament, of course, but a good number of them were simply watching the mass of warriors hoping to catch someone’s eye.

When Mike entered the arena with his halberd, Kara realized that she had been thinking of him since their meeting with the smallest degree of admiration. The knights stationed in Bokos were polite and refined in general, but Mike shone above the rest. Almost every eye turned towards him, and Kara became an object of the crowd’s jealousy as he strode right to her.

Mike did not warm up for long before and was called to a match with ready delight by a few of his own knights and Kara. At first there seemed a danger of the three opponents overwhelming him entirely, for he was not very competent at preventing them from surrounding him and he relied on the halberd’s reach to keep them at bay, but Kara found it difficult to break into his guard with the near constant sweep of the staff. In the end the knights grew too tired of being knocked aside the head, accidentally for the most part, and bowed out of the next few matches. Mike’s size and strength made twirling the halberd seem almost effortless, and he didn't seem to break into a sweat until the end of the match.

With the arena overcrowded with regimental knights and locals prepping for the tournament, Mike and Kara decided to take a turn at the rail to watch their competition. With the din of metal on metal in the background, Mike was quite at leisure to talk with Kara. She was willing to hear all that he wished to talk about, but knew he would not tell her what she longed most to hear; the story of his history with Lena Luthor. She dared not even broach the topic by mentioning the ladies of Argo Park, but was unexpectedly relieved when he began the storied tale himself.

“Are you entering the melee at the tournament tomorrow?” she asked.

“I haven’t decided yet, I may just enter the spear throw.” He paused as a cheer broke out after a particularly tense match was finished. “How long has Lena been in town?”

“A month or two at the most,” said Kara. Unwilling to let the subject drop, she added, “How do you know her?”

“I was a ward of the Luthor family before Lionel passed.”

Kara could not help but look surprised.

“Is that surprise I’m from Thorul or surprise that I’m of their problematic clan?” Mike laughed.

“I suppose most surprised by the cold greeting she gave you if you had known her growing up.”

“Are you not accustomed to the traditional Luthor greeting?” he scoffed as he did his best impression of a Luthor scowl and in a deep voice said, “What sort of vermin dares to cross my path?”

Although she knew it was a direct attack on the woman, Kara couldn’t help but laugh at his grotesque imitation of a crotchety old royal.

“I hope you know better than to do that at the tournament.” she managed between belly laughs.

“Believe me, one childhood in the Luthor snake pit is enough for a lifetime,” he sobered up at the memories, “Do you know her very well?”

“I know her well enough to know I’d rather not spend another day in the same house with her,” Kara proclaimed, “I recently spent nearly a week with them after a rainstorm flooded the town and found her to be nothing more than a royal brat.”

“I have known her too long to be a fair and impartial judge of her character,” Mike began, “Is this the impression she's made on the people of Argo or are you merely recalling your days at their estate?”

“You’ll find no different opinion in any house of Argo. She is not at all liked here and everyone seems to be disgusted with her pride. The only one outside her own party to speak highly of her is my sister, but she’s far too smitten with Sam Arias to truly notice any faults.”

“Even here the world is blinded by her fortune, or perhaps they’re frightened by her royal titles.” Mike shook his head as if to remove the unpleasant memories of his childhood from his mind. “I wonder whether she is to remain in Argo much longer.”

“I know it might be too forward,” Kara began with slight trepidation, “but what happened between you two?”

Mike sighed heavily before asking, “Are you sure you want to know?”

Kara tried not to nod too vehemently in anticipation.

“We have not been on friendly terms ever since she banished me from Thorul.”

“Banished!” Kara said in disbelief. “What happened?”

“My mother was distantly related to Queen Lillian, and when she passed I was left in their care. Lionel raised me alongside her and Lex, but Lena could never accept that he loved having a second son more than his only daughter. He left me a sizeable living when he passed, but Lena convinced her mother and brother to exile me instead. She’s got quite the poisonous tongue.”

Although Kara understand his feelings towards the woman, and thought him handsomer than ever as he expressed them, something about his story worried her. In her experience, Lena was loath to speak up about anything, let alone persuade someone to exile a family member.

“How cruel of her.” Kara said in a quiet voice. Her interest in the subject only increased with this new information and while she listened to his every word, the delicacy of it prevented any further inquiry.

As they walked among the tournament hopefuls, their conversation wandered along through more general topics; Bokos, Krypton, weapons, and fighting styles. He appeared highly pleased with all that he had discovered about the society of Argo and spoke of the residents with unmistakable courtesy. In the end, she reasoned that Mike had given a rational account of his dealings with the Luthors in spite of her initial reservations. The conversation flowed easily between them until Alex put an end to their lively discussions and they returned to the house. He had spoken well and moved gracefully, and Kara left the training grounds with her head full of him.

She could think of nothing but Mike and what he had told her about the Luthors the entire walk home. But there was no time for her to even mention his name; Eve talked incessantly of the knights she had met in town, Winn took great pleasure in describing the civility of all the merchants in Argo, and Alex practically beamed as she described her adventures with Sam at the shooing range.

It was after dinner, while oiling their leather armor for tomorrow’s tournament, that Kara was finally able to relate what Mike had told her. Alex listened with quiet concern, it seemed strange to her that Sam would be so willing to spend her time with such a woman as Mike had described Lena to be, yet it would have been rather odd for such a reputable young man to spread lies about a royal so boldly. Even the possibility of this story being true was enough to endear her even more to his plight, but she tactfully withheld judgment on both. Mike had not properly explained much of his tale, and nothing had ever been mentioned by Lena, for her to rightfully defend the conduct of either.

“I want to trust him,” Alex said, “His story certainly fits with everything we’ve ever heard of the Luthors, but it just strikes me as odd that Sam would be so friendly to someone like that. Especially knowing that she has a daughter to raise.”

“Don’t you ever just pick a side?” Kara asked in exasperation.

“Knights of Krypton defend those who cannot defend themselves,” Alex recited to her, “or have you forgotten that bit of your oath now that you’re on reservist duty?”

Kara replied by throwing a towel at her face.

“Okay, okay,” she continued, “Maybe I’ll just ask Sam about it tomorrow night.”

They agreed to this plan for Sam would have the most to lose if the whole affair went public.

“Let Lena contradict it herself if it’s all lies,” Kara declared, “I’d love to see how she explains away all that he’s told me.”

“Poor man.” Alex lamented.

“He may be poor, but at least he’s twice as nice as Lena,” Kara argued.

“And hopefully a more willing partner.” Alex teased.

With the Argo Park Tournament fast approaching, the entire Danvers family was too excited to sleep. Eliza considered the entire event a complement to her eldest daughter, while Alex herself pictured an easy day of sport followed by an evening of dancing with the lovely Sam. Kara shut her eyes and dreamed of defeating Mike at the sword matches and watching Lena’s face as she twirled around the room with the junior captain. Eve’s happiness depended only on the general splendor of the matches and the availability of regimental knights to dance with rather than any singular event.

The tournament followed Kryptonian tradition complete with leather armor and razor sharp blades. Contestants could put their name down for a match using any weapon of their choice, but awards would also be given for the victors of skill events. Alex had immediately signed up for an archery and trailing riding competition, but Kara hung back to get a better view of those attending. Most of the regimental knights had already committed to the short and broad sword competitions, she even noticed quite a few wished to try their luck at ax and knife throwing, but one name was conspicuously absent from the rosters.

Until Kara looked at the tournament lists, and subsequently searched in vain for Mike among the cluster of blue and gold shorts, the thought of him not being present at all had never occurred to her. She kicked herself for not checking to make sure he was to attend during their conversations the day before. She had dressed with more than the usual care being sure to polish her leather spaulders until the Danvers’ sigil could be seen from across the arena.

The moment she noted his absence a dreadful suspicion of him being purposefully omitted for Lena’s sake in Sam’s invitation to the regimentals crosses her mind. Although this was not exactly the case, a few members of his company at last pronounced the absolute fact of his absence at Eve’s inquiries. They informed the Danvers ladies that Mike had been sent to Kandor for business the night before. They added, much to Kara’s dismay, that it was more likely Mike himself wished to avoid a certain lady. Kara instantly caught this part of their disclosure, completely overlooked by Eve, and it assured her that Lena was responsible for his noted absence in all but name and deed.

Every feeling of indignation against the Luthor was sharpened by acute disappointment that she could hardly reply to the Luthor’s surprisingly polite greeting and tolerable civility when she approached them with Sam in tow.

Attention, patience, or self-control towards Lena was, in her mind, an injury to Mike. She resolved against any sort of conversation with the woman and simply nodded her head along side her sisters. When they finally left, Kara turned away with such a high degree of resentment that even Alex’s comments about Sam’s exquisite armor couldn’t temper her; Sam’s blind favoritism of Lena only seemed to provoke her further.

But Kara didn’t have long before she was forcibly brought back to the present by Alex’s fist against her spleen.

“Rao!” Kara cried in shock, “What was that for?”

“Were you even present for that conversation?” Alex asked with a panicked expression.

“Not really,” she admitted with shame coloring her face.

“Check the lists,” Alex spat before turning to march off, “and try not to make me look bad.”

Kara turned back to the rosters scanning the events for her name and groaned audibly when she finally found it. Under her favorite event, open weapon matches, in bright red ink and stylized letters was her name: ‘Kara Davers – Short Sword’. But what knocked her back a step was the name opposite hers in matching script: ‘Lena Luthor – Hook Blade’.

Even with all her grumbling and heavy blows against the unfortunate training dummy, Kara was not built for hostility. Though every enjoyable prospect of her own was destroyed for the day, she could not long dwell in animosity and bitterness with a blade in her hand. When their names were finally announced, she entered the arena practically itching for a good fight to calm her racing and distempered heart.

They stood facing each other for more than a few breaths as Kara tried to recognize the woman standing before her. She had her hair pulled back as usual, and her face wasn’t obstructed by a helm, but Kara had some difficulty matching the quiet and aloof Lena she knew to the formidable opponent currently staring at her. The edges of her leather scale mail faded seamlessly into her dark emerald shirt, leaving Kara to question if she was wearing any armor at all. She might have been completely invisible in a forest at night save for the reflective curved blades in palms of her hands.

Kara kept her guard raised in anticipation of receiving one of Lena’s perfectly aimed throws, but the eerie brunette simply continued her circling getting ever closer and closer with each step. Kara remained unaware of the woman’s steady advance until she was within arms reach. Then her world descended into chaos.

She was fast, and agile, kicking up sand and flowing with Kara’s every slash. Every attack met voided space as Lena expertly glided over, under, beside each of her thrusts without giving up an inch of ground. Kara soon found herself backpedaling quickly to restore the distance between them. When she finally saw the woman misstep she hastened to take advantage of it with an overhead strike, but was shocked when it appeared that Lena had blocked the attack with her bare hand. She looked closely at her hand to find her blade stopped not by flesh, but by the handle of the brunette’s weapon.

“Watch out,” Lena jeered as she sliced through the waist ties of her armor.

Kara jumped back several paces and swung her sword in a wide arc to keep her at bay for a moment. She quickly shrugged off her breastplate before tossing it at Lena in a futile attempt to distract her. Lena pondered the odd expression on the blonde’s face as Kara took a deep breath and reminded herself not to lose her temper.

“Tell me,” Lena began as she resumed her circling, “do you and your sisters very often meet with the regimentals?”

“Yes, we’re reservists,” she bit back, albeit with less malice than before.

Now that she knew more of the woman’s tricks she was prepared for their next flurry of blows. Kara switched to an underhand grip to lure her in closer without breaking her guard. When Lena attempted an undercut, she didn’t hesitate before clocking her right in the face. Lena rolled with the blow and staggered back to regain her stance.

“We just had the pleasure of meeting their junior captain,” Kara taunted, “I believe you know him?”

The effect was immediate. A deeper shade of hauteur overspread the woman’s features and she flew back to into the fray as if drawn by a magnet. She feinted and when Kara fell for it, she found herself sucking in sand while Lena backed away with a defiant gleam in her eyes.

“The gods often gift an abundance of decorum to the most immoral people,” She said in a constrained manner. “Making friends is easy for him, but keeping them is another story.”

“What a shame to lose your friendship,” Kara replied from the ground with every word dripping in sarcasm. She got back on her feet and struggled to catch her breath. She could see Lena gasping for air as well. It was time to end this.

“He wasn’t banished for being a nice guy.” Lena replied in a firm voice as Kara walked ever closer to her.

“Oh, and you’ve never been blinded by your prejudices, I’m sure.” she spat at her as they crossed blades once more.

Kara could practically see the judgment in in her eyes and when she lifted her sword arm to block, Lena slipped behind her and locked the sharp blade against her chest. Without her breastplate to protect her, Kara struggled to prevent the edge from digging into her skin. They remained locked in a battle of wills with quiet furry radiating around them.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lena hissed between clenched teeth.

“I hear such differing accounts of you, it’s hard to keep them straight,” Kara managed to explain between heavy breaths as Lena tightened her grip. There was a thin line of red blossoming on her cheek.

A moment later the pressure released and Kara nearly lost her balance as the woman’s presence vanished from behind her.

“I yield.” she heard a distant voice tell the official. Kara turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Lena’s back as she disappeared once more into the crowd of spectators.

She gathered her wrecked armor from the arena and stalked over to the official on her way out. Once she had managed to convince him that it was truly a draw, she went in search of Eve and her mother in the mass of bodies and joined them in observing the matches. They celebrated when Alex won her archery event and hooted inappropriately when Sam placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, but neither Kara nor Lena stepped back into the ring for the remainder of the tournament.

The evening brought even more displeasure than Kara could have prepared for. At the very least, she seemed finally free from the offense of Lena’s further notice, but she couldn’t help but notice her mingling on the outskirts of Argo Park’s magnificent ballroom. With so much to look at and all of Argo dressed to impress their new high-fashioned neighbors, Kara couldn’t help but acknowledge they all paled in comparison to the Luthor.

Tonight the woman donned the royal blue and burgundy of Krypton, standing proudly in her immaculately tailored suit sporting a particularly nasty black eye. Kara couldn’t help but give a genuine smile to the woman as she pointed to her own badge of honor on her cheek. She was too busy following the woman’s movements that she walked straight into James.

“Uh oh,” James teased his friend, “That’s a look I haven’t seen in quite some time.”

“It’s not what you think,” she insisted before Winn joined them.

“Winn,” James said with a smile, “what a pleasant surprise.”

“Uh, yes,” Winn managed while his hands trembled with nerves. “I heard they might be playing a traditional Thorul dance next, if you’d maybe like to join me.”

As he held out his hand, Kara froze in quiet terror before realizing that he had been speaking to James all along.

“I didn’t think you danced, Winn,” she stammered before she could help herself. She tried to smile politely, but from the look on James’ face it was more of a grimace.

“Several people, Queen Lillian included,” Winn recited to them, “have complemented me on the spirit I’m able to bring to the traditional dances.”

“I’d be honored,” James replied.

Kara’s sour smile congealed on her face as she watched James be led onto the dance floor with a few other brave souls attempting to dance. Her renewed hope of the evening, which to be honest didn’t hold much promise at the start, quickly vanished and turned into a night of mortification. Winn, awkward and apologetic, attempted to lead James through the basic steps, but he appeared to be so nervous that he himself frequently got lost mid-dance. Their performance, which paled significantly next to Sam and Lena’s mastery, filled her with shame and misery as her friends made absolute fools of themselves; laughing and jesting with each other for the entirety of the dance. The moment the song came to a close was pure ecstasy.

When a couple of dances had passed, and she was just getting Winn to loosen up and speak regularly, Kara suddenly found herself addressed by none other than Lena Luther.

“Would you care to dance?” She quickly asked. James noticed a bit of nerves in the woman’s hands, but didn’t dare mention it to anyone. Kara was so stunned by the sudden request that she barely had time to breathe, let alone think, before she answered.

“I would.”

Lena nodded and immediately walked away leaving Kara to fret over her own lack of mental dexterity while James dragged her into an alcove and tried to console her.

“What did I do?”

“You’re going to dance with Lena.”

“How could you let this happen?!”

“You answered before I could say anything!”

“Oh Rao, of all the—”

“It’ll be fine.”

“I couldn’t possibly—”

“She’s actually kind of hot.”

“I know that!”

James paused at her little outburst until her own words registered. Kara looked at him in a moment of panic before they both burst into nervous laughter.

When the dancing resumed Lena approached to lead her to the dance floor and Kara followed her silent lead. As they took their place among the dancers she was amazed at the dignity that standing opposite the reserved woman afforded her. In reading her neighbors’ looks she found they were equally amazed at her choice of partner.

Kara followed the woman’s lead and the pair danced for some time without speaking a word. As they reached the end of their procession and turned, she quietly observed the discolored bruise framing her eye. They must be quite a pair with the angry red gash adorning Kara’s face to match. At first, she resolved not to break the enforced silence between them, but realized with a playful smile that it would be more of a punishment to Lena if she were to force a conversation.

“I had no idea you knew the traditional Kryptonian dances.”

“They are more to my taste than the upbeat Thorul ones.” Lena replied and fell silent again. Kara allowed herself to be twirled around before they faced each other once more.

“It’s your turn to say something, Lena. That’s how a conversation works.”

“I’m afraid my mind has blanked. Would it be too obscene to mention the cut on your face?” she said with a smile.

“Not at all if you don’t mind me discussing the bruise on yours,” she paused as the dance forced them apart, “but now we may be silent if you wish.”

“Are there rules of conversation to this dance that I missed whilst learning the steps?” Lena asked with a glance to her partner who appeared to become more irritable as their conversation went along.

“You didn’t miss anything,” she replied with some venom, “I should’ve known you’d prefer to be silent and standoffish. What could be more enjoyable than dancing in silence?”

“If that’s how you feel, why did you agree to dance with me?” Lena asked as they were forced to face each other once more.

“To make out your character for myself.” She replied with an icy demeanor.

“And what have you discovered?” Try as she might, Lena could not hide the trepidation in her expression from Kara’s scrutinizing gaze mere inches from her.

“Very little, unfortunately.” She replied with a nudge. Lena’s cheeks colored as she resumed their dance across the room.

“As per your request, I will strive to be less guarded in the future.” Now it was Kara’s turn to be surprised by the sincerity of Lena’s comment. They resumed their silence and when the dance ended they parted in silence, equally dissatisfied. In Lena lived a yearning to throw off her self-imposed shackles of indifference; in Kara, a conflicting desire to either truly get to know the Luthor or to never see her again.

Kara sought the comfort of her eldest sister after her dance in the hopes that she had been able to make her inquiries on the subject of Mike. Alex met her in the atrium with such a smile that she couldn’t bring herself to mention him. Alex glowed with happiness and satisfaction at the events of the day and Kara allowed her worry for Mike and resentment towards Lena to give way before her sister’s elation.

She listened with delight to the happy, though modest, hopes that Alex entertained regarding Sam’s affections and did her part to encourage her. When Sam joined their little party, Kara withdrew once more to her close friend. James’ questions about her dance with the Luthor were met with an exasperated look and silence. Before Kara could rightfully put him in his place, she noticed Winn talking with Lena in a quiet corner.

“Why is Winn talking to Lena?” she asked.

“I didn’t think they knew each other,” he replied, “Did he say anything to you?”

“His financier is Queen Lillian, but he said he wasn’t close to the family.”

Kara eagerly watched the pair from across the room. Lena’s astonishment at being addressed so suddenly was evident in her reception to him. She saw him bow and begin one of his speeches, but she could not make out a word of it. It vexed her to see such a man make a fool of her name and family to the likes of Lena Luther. When at last he allowed her time to speak, it appeared to Kara that she replied with an air of distant civility. She gave a slight curtsey and moved away before he could speak again.

As Kara had no interest of her own to pursue, she turned her attentions entirely to her sister and Sam. Her numerous thoughts and reflections on the pair made her almost as happy as Alex for it had been too long since she had seen her sister smile so easily. She saw them settled quite comfortably in the grand house, surrounded by all the felicity that a marriage born of true affection could bestow. She even felt capable of endeavoring to tolerate, and even perhaps enjoy, the company of Sam’s friends. Eliza’s thoughts on the matter followed her own, but Kara determined not to draw near her for the sake of her own embarrassment.

When she did ventured near her, she was deeply disturbed to find her mother speaking freely to all who might overhear of her expectation that Alex should soon be married to Sam. Her mother seemed incapable of discussing anything else aside from the numerous advantages in the match; such a charming young woman, so rich, and a mother already! That she might be living only three miles from her future granddaughter was the pinnacle of her self-congratulations, the worst was Kara and Eve being entrusted to their married sister after her death.

Kara endeavored to check her mother’s words or convince her to discuss the matter in a lower voice, but it was all in vain. To her abject horror she could see that Lena Luther had heard the majority of her mother’s sermon. As Eliza continued in her verbal daydreaming, Kara blushed again and again in humiliation and irritation. She glanced periodically at Lena and every look confirmed her dread as the woman’s face changed from indignant contempt to a composed gravity.

At length, Eliza had nothing more to say and Kara took the opportunity to lead her mother into the adjoining atrium in the hopes of keeping her unruly family in check. Her moment of tranquility was soon interrupted by Eve’s shrill laughter coming from the dance floor. She attempted to prevent her sister from embarrassing them further with many significant looks and silent appeals, but Eve chose not to heed them. Such an opportunity of exhibiting her dancing was delightful to her, and while she was not a poor dancer by any stretch, her endless flirtation with the regimental knights surrounding her took on a sort of manic quality.

Kara’s eyes were fixed on her sister with the most painful sensations as she watched her progress across the dance floor fluttering from one handsome partner to the next without a care in the world. Kara was in agony. She looked to Alex and luckily found her engrossed in conversation with Sam who seemed unaware of the madness around them. Her eyes scoured the room, but found only Veronica making obscene gestures and comments about the affair to Lena who continued to stare indifferently. She finally caught James’ eye and he proceeded to tactfully remove Eve from the ballroom.

It appeared to Kara that her family had made some secret pact to expose themselves to as much ridicule as they possibly could during the course of the evening. Her lone consolation was that Alex and Sam were so engrossed in their own conversations that they had no idea of the foolishness surrounding them. She couldn’t decide if Lena’s silent contempt or Veronica’s insolent smile was more intolerable. She could not even run to the comfort of her friend as Winn spent the rest of the evening at his side. James good-naturedly engaged him in conversation while Kara remained just as silent and brooding as Lena had ever been.

Their family was the last of the company to depart from Argo Park, thanks in no small part to her mother’s scheming. Veronica scarcely opened her mouth except to complain about her feet; she was evidently impatient to have the house all to herself again. Eliza’s attempt at conversation fell on tired, deaf ears as Winn’s nervous speeches cast a languor of the entire group. Lena said nothing at all and even Eve was too fatigued to utter more than an occasional yawn. Kara preserved a steady silence as she observed Alex and Sam, a little detached from the rest, talking to each other with tired smiles on their faces.

When at length their carriage had arrived, Eliza was most pressingly civil in her hope of seeing them all at their estate for a family dinner. Sam readily agreed to her invitation for the weekend following their return from Kandor. The Danvers family left and the entire ride home was full of Eliza’s assurances that Alex would undoubtedly be settled at Argo Park within a month or two.


	7. Chapter 7

The following days brought a new scene to Argo. As Eliza eagerly awaited any news from Argo Park, her daughters resumed life as usual on the estate. Mike had not yet returned from his trip to Kandor and the training grounds were once again left sparse as the regimentals relaxed in their practice.

James visited for dinner a few days after the tournament when it was clear that Sam was not going to take their mother up on her dinner invitation soon enough for her liking. Winn was scheduled to leave the following weekend and the Danvers ladies were eager to see him off. His annoying habit of complementing every little thing before him was beginning to grate on their nerves. Even Eliza had noticed an uptick in his monologues and speeches. Alex and Kara chalked it up to the length of the man’s stay with them, but Eve mentioned that he appeared to be more nervous than before.

James had hardly sat down to dinner before Eliza pounced on him, imploring him to persuade all future customers from visiting their estate no matter how much they depended on their business. Thankfully, he was spared a response at her daughters’ entrance. Eliza complained to him without interruption from the girls until Winn joined them with a more dignified manner than usual. He inquired after James’ business and his plans for the upcoming season, but could not seem to engage the Danvers women in sustained conversation.

At the end of their meal, a footman from Argo Park delivered a letter for Alex. As she read the letter, Kara saw her countenance change while dwelling intently on some particular passages. Alex soon pocketed the letter and excused herself from the table. A few minutes later she could hear the pounding of hoofs and through the window she saw her sister cresting the ridge towards Argo Park. Kara tried to join Winn’s conversation with James with her usual cheerfulness, but the anxiety she felt for her sister constantly drew her attention.

When James had left for the night, and Winn had released the women from his rather one-sided conversation, Kara slowly climbed the steps and crept to her sister’s room in the hopes that she might have returned without being noticed. Sure enough, the window had been thrown wide open and she could hear the haunting sounds of her sister’s tears coming from the roof.

Kara walked to the window making sure to kick the dresser on her way so as to alert Alex to her impending visitor. The sniffling stopped, but she continued onto the roof and plopped down by her sister’s side. It was a beautiful night; clear skies and a new moon ensured that every star was visible as they crested over the edge of the distant mountains. Alex silently took out the letter and passed it to Kara for her inspection.

“It’s from Veronica. They’ve left Kandor and have no intention of coming back.”

“I don’t understand.” Kara replied shell-shocked. “Why have they left on such short notice? How do they know they won’t be back? Sam was only supposed to be gone for a couple of days.”

“It’s all in there.” Alex replied, reaching behind her for a half-empty bottle of wine. “Some goodbye.”

Kara read the letter twice in the dim light of the stars. This didn’t make any sense at all. Veronica was clearly lying, but it was difficult to discern what it was all about.

“Sam is impatient to see her daughter, and we are scarcely less eager to see her ourselves.” Kara read in confusion while Alex nodded along. “I thought she talked to you about Ruby?”

“Yeah, I was under the impression Ruby was coming Argo Park next month.”

Kara looked at the letter again with all the insensibility of distrust. The suddenness of their departure surprised her, but there was clearly something they were missing. Sam had barely talked to anyone since first meeting Alex, and why would she discuss Ruby with her unless she was anticipating their eventual meeting?

“I’m such an idiot,” Alex continued, “I should’ve known better.”

Kara knew from personal experience that the little crack in her sister’s voice was the saddest sound in the world. She draped a strong arm around her and held on tight as her sister gave up fighting and collapsed into her embrace. They stayed on the roof until Alex had calmed enough to return to her room for the night, but Kara returned to her side of the roof to contemplate Sam's sudden departure and await the rosy-fingered dawn.

The idea of Sam never returning to Argo Park seemed impossible to her. She wouldn’t put it past Veronica or Lena to try and convince her to leave, but she seemed so totally independent of everyone that it was hard to imagine they would have any success in their persuasions.

Kara descended only briefly to bring some breakfast up to Alex’s room so she could plan their next move. It was clear that something was missing from the floozy’s report. She expressed to her sister all she felt on the subject and entreated her, as forcefully as possible, to reconsider her conclusions of Veronica’s letter. Luckily, her sister was soon buoyed by her words that she was gradually led to hope that Sam would soon return to Argo Park if they could but meet in Kandor and discuss what had happened.

Kara informed Eliza of the ladies’ departure from Argo Park, but even withholding the finality of their absence could not save her mother from the lamenting the loss of their new neighbors. She thought it exceedingly unlucky that Sam should happen to go to Kandor just as they were all getting so close. With her mother’s help, Kara was finally able to convince Alex to make the trip to Kandor and stay with their aunt as she searched for Sam.

James joined them again for dinner the following night, as Alex was to take a shipment of goods with her when she left for Kandor the following morning. James was so kind as to distract Winn throughout the dinner as the Danvers were in no mood for conversation of any kind. Kara took the opportunity of thanking James for his sacrifice as the party transitioned to the parlor for a few after dinner drinks.

James thought her kind words charming, but she had no idea just how far his generosity extended. His scheme was more to the point in engaging all of Winn’s attention towards himself. When they parted that night he reasoned that all appearances proved to be quite favorable. James felt confident in his success at encouraging Winn's attentions to himself if only Winn had spent more time in Argo.

But James had not given enough credit to the fire and independence of Winn’s character. In the hazy hours of the morning, he awoke to find none other than Winn Schott standing on his doorstep with shaking hands and rosy cheeks. Although James had led him to feel almost secure in his declaration, this impression was comparatively bashful to the man James was used to interacting with as a business partner.

In a short time, as short as Winn’s long-winded speeches would allow, everything was settled between them to the satisfaction of both. Winn earnestly entreated him to name the day that was to make him the happiest of men and James, although taken aback by such a declaration, felt no desire to trifle with his happiness. It was true that he accepted the mans proposal simply for want of security and companionship, but there was no reason to believe that they wouldn’t come to truly love each other as the years passed.

With their plans for a short period of engagement followed by a modest ceremony set, James went about his daily routine with Winn following along as if nothing life-altering had passed between them. To be sure, the man appeared to be neither sensible nor proper, and his social skills were quite bothersome, but James was satisfied in his decision. James, having already been married to his work since the age of eighteen, had never been one to think highly of the institution of marriage and now, over a decade later, thought no more of it than a life-long partnership between two equally ambitious businessmen. At the least he found Winn to be quite pleasing on the eyes, at most he could easily picture them happily settled together for the rest of their days.

The only hurdle he had to overcome was disclosing his impending nuptials to Kara, whose friendship he valued beyond that of any other. She was sure to be surprised, and might even be angry at his decision, but his resolve was not to be shaken. He set out shortly after lunch to give her the information himself while Winn was wrapping up his business in Bokos. James arrived to find his friend alone in the training grounds, hacking apart a dummy as if it had personally caused her harm.

“Kara,” he called from a safe distance, “Can I talk with you for a second?”

She buried her sword into the wooden dummy with a destructive blow to its neck. She left the blade hanging there and slowly made her way over to James.

“What’s wrong?” she asked upon seeing the uncertain look on his face.

“Winn came to see me this morning, after he left the estate.”

“So?” Kara cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what was bothering her friend.

“Well, um,” James took a deep breath to steady his nerves, “we’re getting married.”

“You and me?” Kara said utterly confused.

“No! Winn and I.”

Kara’s mouth dropped in shock at his words. The possibility of Winn fancying himself in love with anyone after only a week’s acquaintance she could understand, but James? That was about as far from a real possibility as she could possibly get. Her astonishment was so great that she could not even wrap her mind completely around what he had just told her.

“You. Married?”

“Yes, possibly within the next month or two.”

“Married.” Kara repeated in disbelief. The steady composure, which James had held in telling her, suddenly gave way to momentary confusion on receiving such a reaction from her.

“That’s what I just said.” James looked on as Kara just stared at him, struggling to accept this piece of news. He gestured towards her with impatience and a touch hurt by her reaction. “Why do I get the impression you’re not happy for me?”

“Because he’s ridiculous!” she exclaimed, finally catching up to the conversation at hand.

“He’s a good man! He’s kind, intelligent—”

“An absolute wreck in social situations and self aggrandizing.” Kara finished for him.

“Not any more than Eve.” He fired back.

“Why are you doing this?” She cried.

“I’m almost thirty, Kara!” he shouted, ducking under the rail to get in her face. “I’m nothing but a moderately successful merchant from a backwoods town and absolutely no prospects of getting a better offer in the future.”

“What are you talking about?” She shouted right, shoving him back a few paces, “You built that business from the ground up—you practically turned Bokos into the trade center it is today!”

“I don’t care!”

His return shove was so strong it forced Kara to the ground. She looked up at her deflated friend in painful incredulity as he continued in a softer tone.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for the past year, Kara! I don’t care about falling in love like you and Alex! I care about finding someone to spend the rest of my life with!”

Kara picked herself off the ground and struggled to comprehend what he was telling her.

“Rao! How many time do I have to say it? You can grow to love someone after marriage. I know that’s not what you want for yourself, but it’s enough for me.”

“But how do you know there isn’t someone out there better suited for you?” Her voice almost a whisper, “You haven’t even looked.”

“Right,” James let out a chuckle and immediately deflated at her flawed logic. “You two, who pride yourselves on waiting for ‘true love’ haven’t left Argo since becoming reservists, but I’m the one who’s settling. I think you just gave up any right to judge me, Kara.”

His words stung her more than she had anticipated, but he was absolutely right. After being discharged due to injuries sustained in their last battles, Kara and Alex had returned to Argo and never ventured further than Bokos. It had only been a few years for her, but her sister hadn’t ventured further than Kandor since Maggie’s death almost ten years ago. They had come back home to nurse their wounds and regain their strength, but it was as if they had never fully recovered from the emotional scars of the Daxamite war.

She collected herself for the sake of her friend and, with no small amount of effort, was able to reassure him with tolerable resolve that the prospect of their marriage was pleasing to her. After an awkward pause at her sudden change of tone, James made his excuses and left Kara to reflect on all he had told her.

It was quite a long time before Kara became at all reconciled to the idea of such an unsuitable match and when she finally left the sun had already begun to set and her arms were as heavy as lead.

She had always felt that James’ opinion on love and marriage was different than her own, but she had not supposed it possible that he would drop to such a level. James as the husband of Winn was practically humiliating! It wasn’t too far fetched that a better offer might come his way in the future, it’s not like he was unattractive or anything. But perhaps James did have a point in accepting Winn’s offer as his success had put him in quite a difficult position for someone to approach him. Only a man of Winn’s early wealth and overconfidence could fathom what James’ had sacrificed to his ambition and stand before him without the fear of being rejected.

The following weeks blurred together as their lives struggled on. Between Kara and James existed a sort of unspoken rule that they should remain silent on the subject of Winn and his upcoming marriage. Kara was convinced that the fracture in their friendship might never be repaired to the state it had once been. Her disappointment in James made her separation from Alex all the more painful. Although they exchanged letters frequently, Kara’s anxiety rose almost daily as it became ever more apparent that Sam was not to be found in Kandor.

Neither Alex nor Kara were truly comfortable enough to mention the ladies of Argo Park in their messages, but day after day passed without any further report of her. She had even heard the groundskeepers of Argo Park discussing closing up the estate until the following summer during one of her trips to Bokos. She began to fear that Sam’s conniving friends would succeed in keeping her away from Argo, and Alex, indefinitely.

Alex’s misery, hanging in suspense while staying with Cat of all people, was by far more painful than Kara could ever imagine. Whatever she felt about her current situation in Kandor, or even Samantha Arias, was deftly concealed from her sister and never alluded to in their letters.

Her latest message with Veronica’s letter enclosed removed all hope for the sisters. The very first sentence conveyed the assurance that they were all settled in Kandor for the winter; the last reaffirmed Sam’s regret at not having had time to properly say goodbye before leaving Argo Park.

She returned to her sister’s spot on the roof to read and reread her letter in a desperate attempt to find something reassuring to cling to for the gods could not have treated her sister so poorly yet again. It was clear from her sister’s words that all hope had left her and Kara accepted her sister’s loss in bitter indignation. Her heart was divided between concern for her sister and resentment against all others.

That Sam was—no, had loved Alex, she doubted no more than she ever had. As much as she had liked the woman, she could not think of Sam without anger and contempt. Had she any backbone at all she wouldn’t have found herself the salve of her duplicitous friends. If Sam’s happiness had been the only sacrifice, she wouldn’t have given a thought to the woman's misfortune.

She remained on the roof, polishing off the sour dregs of her wine, and thinking of nothing else. Had Sam’s regard truly died away, or was it suppressed by her friend’s interference? Had she been aware of Alex’s attachment to her, or had it escaped her notice? No matter how she turned the problem around in her head, her sister’s situation remained the same and her peace equally left in ruin.

Eliza still continued to wonder and grumble almost compulsively about Sam’s absence, though a day seldom passed where Kara neglected to explain the situation to her. Her daughter strove to convince her that Sam’s attractions to Alex had been nothing more than a transient desire which ended once they were separated, but she barely believed it herself. As she was finally able to quiet her mother on the subject before Alex’s return, her best comfort was that Sam should return to Argo Park at the first notice of summer.


	8. Chapter 8

The winter months passed without much news for the Danvers family in Argo. With the rainy season is full swing and the temperatures dropping quickly through the nights, all manner of work and training slowed to a crawl and they found very little entertainment beyond their occasional hikes into Bokos. Kara eagerly awaited the arrival of spring as James had invited her to visit his new home in Metropolis as soon as the mountain passes had thawed from the winter snow.

At first she had no desire to trek across the realms to visit a friend she had lost almost all familiarity with, but she soon found, from his many letters, that James was deeply dependent on seeing a familiar face. When she pondered what it must have felt like to be taken from the desert heat and thrust into the frozen woods of Thorul, Kara knew she would’ve been dependent on a visit from her friend too.

His departure had been so sudden, and his absence felt so decidedly that her desire to be reunited with him soon surpassed her learned disgust of Winn. There was also a novelty to be had in her visit, as their estate seemed to shrink every day as the weather kept them locked inside. The only pain was in leaving her sister in such a depleted state. The weather had done nothing to bolster her spirits and they knew from previous experience that Alex was best left to work it out alone. In the end, Kara promised to write to her often and Alex promised not to kill their mother or sister; it was the best she could hope for to be honest.

Once they crossed the northern mountain range of Krypton and began their journey through the imposing forests of Thorul, every turn brought a new and interesting landscape before Kara. She often found herself sitting next to the carriage drive so she could get a better view of the new world before her.

Perhaps James was right and she alone was to blame for her and Alex’s self-imposed exile and subsequent misfortunes in Argo. Their station on the border of Daxam was so similar to the environment of Krypton that she had hardly felt homesick aside from the numerous riverbeds that bogged them down on their marches. It was incredible to her Thorul and Krypton, polar opposites in almost every way imaginable, could have such good relations while their neighbor to the east was always trying to start something.

When she finally left the high road for the lane that was to bring her to Metropolis every turn held the promise of bringing James’ new abode into view. They passed the rear fortifications of the royal palace and Kara smiled at the recollection of all that Winn and Mike had let slip of its inhabitants. They continued down the lane and deeper into the thick forest surrounding the massive structure until they finally entered a moderately sized clearing with a quaint home stationed with in the center.

At first she laughed in satisfaction at James’ new home being nearly half the size of his holdings in Krypton, but it died in her throat as she really looked at it. There was a large outdoor space filled with an enlarged fire pit and seating for a large party among the numerous plants that appeared to be slowly making themselves at home among their inhabitants. A double hammock strewn with blankets caught her eye and Kara nearly fell from her post at the helm of the carriage. She was instantly thrown back to their childhood and the nights her, Alex, and James had spent falling asleep on their roof gazing at the stars. Perhaps in the chaos of it all her friend had lucked out and found his true match after all.

Winn and James soon appeared at the door to greet her as the driver parked the carriage by the gate. James had only seconds to prepare before Kara jumped straight from the carriage and into his awaiting arms. Either she had forgotten how string he was or James had put on quite a bit of muscle since she had last seen him. She let go and enveloped Winn in a full-on bear hug before he had any chance to prepare himself.

“How was the trip?” James asked as Winn struggled to breathe.

“Fine! If I had known your husband was so strong, I might’ve tried to keep him for myself.” Kara told him with a wink.

“It’s all that work we’ve been doing to the house,” James clarified, drawing Winn to him with an arm around his shoulders.

“So all this…?”

“All new thanks to this guy.” James confirmed.

“This is amazing!”

“James did most of the work,” Winn said with a slight blush.

“Yeah, but it was your idea,” James insisted, “Let’s get you settled in.”

Kara was more and more satisfied in coming as James gave her a tour of the house. Her friend’s happiness was evident and seeing their cozy little slice away from the world satisfied her more than she though it would. Although Winn’s manners appeared at first not to be altered by marriage, it was clear that he was quite nervous at her presence and behaved in a more relaxed manner when left alone. Her raised brows as she noticed a pair of Winn’s reading glasses sitting inches away from her friend’s favorite chair and his subsequent chuckle was all it took to confirm her suspicious.

James’ husband excused himself almost immediately to work on the gardens as Kara relaxed with her friend by the large hearth in their spacious living room.

“I told him he could be himself around you,” James offered in explanation to Winn’s sudden disappearance, “but sometimes it’s easier to just leave him alone. He’s quite the nervous wreck around strangers.”

“Is that why he acted like a fool in Krypton?”

“Partially,” James said with a tilted look, “There are other reasons, but it’s not my place to say.”

Their evening was spent chiefly in talking of the news in Krypton and explaining is person what had already been written. James lamented Alex’s suffering, but reassured Kara that she would bounce back before too long. Kara, of course, had to agree as her sister was as tough as nails, but her sudden relapse was unnerving to say the least.

At the sound of a carriage outside, James and Kara exchanged confused looks and quickly fled the house to find Winn at the edge of the clearing talking through the window of a gilded carriage.

“Oh, it’s just the queen.” James reassured her.

“Oh, yeah, just the ruler of the realm sitting in your front yard.” Kara joked back to him.

“Normally if anyone comes to see us it’s Lex,” James

She subtly returned her belt knife it it’s sheath and waited with crossed arms until Winn rushed back to the house.

“She’s invited us to dinner.” Winn said.

“Here?” Kara asked in a panic.

“No, the palace,” Winn replied with a confused look, “she saw you arrive and wants to get to know you since James speaks so highly of you.”

“Guilty.” James said with raised arms.

“You do know that I only brought traveling clothes, right?” Kara plastered a fake smile to her face. If they ever got the chance to practice their sword during her stay, James was a dead man.

“I’ll get you something to wear, don’t worry about it,” Winn assured her with a dismissive hand.

“Probably for the best,” James reassured her with a sad smile, “Queen Lillian is a bit traditional; you’ll have to wear a dress.”

Kara stared at them in disbelief of the entire conversation as a whole. Winn’s triumph in their invitation to dinner was at its peak. The opportunity to display the grandeur of the royal palace and allow Kara to see their respect for James was all that he could’ve wished for.

The weather that afternoon was splendid so the trio took a pleasant walk through the back gardens on their way to the palace. Kara took her time appreciating the unique flowers and general splendor of the walk while also trying to get comfortable in the sleeveless dress that Winn had mysteriously acquired for her.

At least she didn’t need to worry about her broad shoulders ripping apart the blue satin fabric, but it was obvious that the hem was tailored for someone a few inches shorter than her. She nearly attacked him when he presented it to her, but checked her anger quickly when she realized he took special care to find a dress that would accommodate her arms and shoulders. The patterned fabric was subtle and her belt and knife sat comfortably along her hips so she really didn’t have much to complain about.

When they ascended the steps to the dining parlor, Kara’s courage did not fail her. It was true that the palace was by far the grandest structure that she had even witnessed, but mere statelessness of money and rank wouldn’t be enough to cause the slightest trepidation. She had heard numerous stories and rumors throughout the years in Krypton of Queen Lillian and the Luthor family and felt prepared for anything that might happen.

When they entered, Kara’s eyes immediately latched upon the queen and her heir apparent, Lex Luthor, sitting next to her on the couch. They rose to receive their guests and be introduced to their friend.

“So you must be Kara Danvers,” She said in a cold, detached tone.

“I am,” she responded.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lex came forward to shake her hand excitedly, “truly. I’ve heard so much about your skill with the blade.”

His excitement and intimate knowledge of her capabilities put Kara on edge. Had they been spied on? Was this the duplicitous snake pit that Mike had talked about?

For once she was thankful for Winn’s ramblings as he quickly distracted Lillian from Lex and Kara’s odd conversation. She was surprised to find herself rather equal to Lex’s inquiries and discussion regarding battle strategies and fighting styles. As they talked, she subtly observed the queen. She was a tall woman with striking features and very beautiful for her age.

While Lex was conciliatory and did his best not to make their visitors feel out of place, Lillian’s presence never let them forget their decidedly inferior rank. She was formidable in silence alone, but whatever she said was spoken with such authority of tone that her memories of Lena were brought immediately to mind. From her observations alone she had difficulty believing the two were unrelated.

Kara scarcely had time to look about the room itself since Lex had engaged her in conversation straight away that she didn’t even noticed the woman’s presence until she was standing right next to her. Kara knew exactly who it was before she turned thanks to the woman’s inherent command of the room.

“Lena!” Winn said with an excited voice, “I had no idea you might be here!”

Kara paused as she saw the blubbering, nervous wreck of a man visibly calm before her. She looked to James in confusion, but he also seemed significantly relieved by the woman’s sudden appearance.

“I got your letter just in time,” she said with a smile to Winn, “It’s an honor to see you again, Kara.”

Kara, still mildly shell-shocked at her presence at all, merely courtesied to her without saying a word. She looked just as she had in Argo all those months ago: elegant, dazzling, and even cavalier.

“You know my daughter?” Lillian asked. It was clear she was more surprised than delighted at this revelation.

“Yes,” Kara replied, “we met while she was staying at Argo Park.”

“I trust your family is in good health, Kara?” Lena asked with noticeable trepidation.

“They are, thank you,” she said, then after a moment’s pause decided to roll the dice, “My eldest sister just got back from Kandor, perhaps you happened to see her there?”

Kara was certain that she hadn’t, for Alex hadn’t said anything about actually finding them, but she still wanted to see whether Lena would betray any consciousness of what had passed between Sam and her sister.

“I had no idea she was in Kandor.” she replied, clearly confused at why Alex might’ve gone to Kandor at all. Kara observed the woman carefully for any signs of misdirection in her answer, but only noticed a slight coloring of her cheeks.

“So tell me again how you managed to best my little sister in the Argo tournament” Lex interrupted; he was evidently more easy-going than the rest of the Luthors. He entered into conversations directly with the readiness and ease of nobility. In direct contrast to her brother, Lena functioned just as Kara remembered her. After a few questions to James about his progress on the garden, she sat silently in the armchair beside Lex.

Lex seemed truly glad to speak with Kara about all she had seen on her journey through Krypton. They discussed traveling, their time as regimental knights, new books, and even music; Kara had never been half so well entertained in her life. She fell silent for a moment to observe her friend and his new husband in a new light. They talked with so much spirit and flowed seamlessly from one topic to another that even Lena was compelled to join the conversation for a word or two.

She noticed Lillian’s eyes had often turned towards the odd group in curiosity and didn’t hesitate to reengineer their seating arrangements at dinner to her benefit. The dining was as grand as Kara expected it to be, even for their small party. Footmen waited by each corner and thousands of candles cast the room in a warm glow. Lillian sat at the head of the table of course with Lex on her right and Lena on her left. Kara maneuvered herself to be seated a far from Lillian as possible. Winn and James split the table so there was a buffer between her and the Luthors. Just as everyone was poised to take their seat, Lillian raised her objections.

“Really, Winn, shouldn’t you be seated next to your husband?” She gestured vaguely at Kara who shuffled awkwardly to the opposite side of the table and took his vacated seat.

She found herself seated next to Lena and with quite within range of Lillian’s personal judgment of her. Only Kara’s own discomfort prevented her from noticing that Lena was by no means at ease beside her. Sure enough, halfway through the first course Lillian began her interrogation.

“Do you shoot, Kara?” Lilian asked in a loud voice from the head of the table.

“I’m sorry?” Kara replied caught a bit off guard.

“Long bow, short bow, crossbow…?” Lillian offered.

“Crossbow, but only when forced. I’m a terrible shot.”

“And you dance, is that right?”

“Yes.”

“And you prefer the short sword?” she said with near out-right disdain.

“Yes. Actually I was quite impressed by the hook blade. I’d love to learn some day.” Kara was now intimately aware that all eyes of the table were focused on them with rapt attention. Out of the corner of her eye she could see James squirm in his seat and Lena gazing keenly at her.

“Nonsense,” Lillian scoffed. “The hook blade is for those who have already mastered hand-to-hand combat. I’m not sure you’d be ready for that close-quarters sort of fighting after relying so heavily on the short sword.”

“There’s barely an arm’s length between opponents with the short sword.”

“Our ancestors fought from the trees.” Lillian said with pride, “They needed a weapon that would allow them to get within a hair’s breath of their opponent without them noticing.”

“So I gathered from my match with Lena.” At this point Kara was more than a bit fed up with the woman’s questioning, and she was definitely over their under-salted soup course; anything to steer the conversation towards another victim.

“Lena barely finished her training with the masters here before running off to Urrika.” Lillian said with such disdain that Kara almost felt sorry for the woman who involuntarily tensed up next to her.

“On the contrary, I’m certain you would be hard pressed to find another person so proficient in the hook blade.” Kara replied with a trace of malice. Lena might’ve had no problem insulting and passing judgments while a guest in Argo, no doubt thanks to Lillian’s stellar influence, but there’s no reason for Kara to stoop to their level. “The sun and sands were only reasons we managed to track her movements at all. I can’t imagine facing her in the forest.”

Lillian sat in shock at having been so brazenly challenged in her own home before replying, “And I suppose you’re a master swordsman at twenty?”

“Twenty three, actually.” Kara gave a genuine smile at having put the queen on guard without resorting to the Luthor style of insults and backhanded complements.

Lillian sat there in quiet astonishment at having received such a direct answer; perhaps she was the first creature in all the realms that ever dared to trifle with such a formidable lady. Kara suspected she might also be a tad surprised at the answer itself, but she had been training with Alex since she was strong enough to hold a blade. She caught Lena in the corner of her eye schooling a sly smile with great difficulty and resolved to ask Winn about the ladies’ interesting relationship later on.

When the party adjourned for the evening, Lex had the brilliant idea to spend the rest of the evening at the shooting range. While Kara was grateful for the excuse to put some ground between her and the queen, she was regretting letting her mouth run away from her at dinner now that her poor throwing skill were soon to be on display.

Luckily there wasn’t much to worry about after all as Lillian was perfectly content to sit next to James and recite her opinions on all manner of topics without intermission. Judging by James’ face this was a common occurrence in his new life.

She asked about his business, the house, and more with an odd familiarity and gave a great deal of advice, which James immediately dismissed with dead eyes. Her instructions on the care and keeping of their livestock were particularly interesting for, having been at their house recently, she knew they didn’t own any. It appeared as though nothing was below the queen’s attention and Kara was often reminded of her over-zealous and controlling sergeant and his incessant need to keep a finger in each and every pie.

“Come on, Kara. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Lex called across the pitch, startling Kara from her quiet observations.

“Not much.” she muttered in horror as the Luthor duo deftly twirled their throwing knives. She walked up to stand next to Winn who also looked a bit green.

“I thought you taught her how to throw.” Lex fixed his sister with a pointed look.

“I said once as in one time.” Lena replied with barely a hint of a smile ghosting over her eyes.

“Look, you really don’t want me to throw something in front of your mother,” she told Lex, “I won’t even get close to the target.”

“Come on, if Winn can hit that target, you can,” he replied.

He clapped a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but Kara was anything but reassured. She reluctantly stood in front of the target and tentatively threw her first knife at the board. It didn’t even make it the comically short distance and buried itself in the dirt. Her second attempt sent the blade right over the edge of the safety board. Lillian seemed to take no notice and continued to talk James’ ear off.

Winn stepped up to the target beside hers and managed to land a few on the outer ring of the target, but otherwise had about as much luck as Kara.

“I will never understand how you two got so good at this,” Winn mused. He seemed unnaturally calm and at ease around Lex and Lena. Perhaps this is the Winn that James had come to know during his few months of marriage; kind, good-humored, and perhaps even a bit witty at times.

“Hours and hours of practice under the watchful eye of mother dearest.” Lex drawled from his own target. “When your dinner depends on your aim, you pick it up fast.”

With only three targets set up in the yard, Lena was left to wander behind the three shooters and silently critique their movements. Kara saw what she was doing and, with her last shot flying clear over the safety board, turned to her win a coy smile.

“Trying to frighten me?” She asked. Winn offered to collect her blades, leaving the two women alone at the top of the pitch.

“From what I’ve seen you’re not someone who frightens easily.” Lena replied. “Easily distracted maybe.”

Kara laughed heartedly at the woman’s picture of her. Lena’s soft smile and bright eyes made her appear more warm and open that Kara had ever seen before. How had she ever thought her so cold, so distant when her smile felt as comforting as Rao’s gentle light after a storm? Lex’s return with her blades broke the spell between them.

“So, Kara,” he said, “Did my sister and her friends behave themselves in Argo?”

Kara hummed with raised brows at his question, “You want the truth?”

“Course,” he wagged his eyebrows in jest with his sister.

“Well, at the first ball she didn’t dance with anyone and insulted people behind their backs.” Kara held no punches and willfully threw the woman to the wolves. “Her manners were greatly improved at the tournament ball where she dropped the insults and danced with only two people.”

A heavy, shameful blush colored Lena’s face. “I was in a room full of strangers in a town I knew nothing about.”

“And dancing is such a painful way of meeting new people,” Kara countered with a cheeky smile.

Lex let out a belly laugh and grabbed onto Lena’s shoulder for support. “Wait, how did she insult you?”

“Lex.” Lena snapped in warning, shoving his arm off her.

“She said I wasn’t pretty enough to dance with,” Kara liked this Lex. He seemed to be about as reserved as she was, which is to say not at all. Lena looked at her sheepishly though her long lashes.

“She didn’t!” He said in mock outrage, hand over his heart. “Don’t worry, you look absolutely stunning. You wear that dress better than my sister ever did.”

“What?” Kara cried in alarm. When Winn said he was going to get her a dress for the evening, she had assumed that he would get her one from the market. She didn’t know he would be raiding the royal palace closets!

“It’s fine, she rarely ever wears them nowadays. Thinks they’re too formal.” Lex said in explanation as Lena’s face paled next to him.

Lillian’s commanding voice suddenly cut across the pitch demanding Lex’s presence by her side.

“Duty calls,” Lex said with a grimace known only to the two women. With his departure, Kara immediately resumed throwing the knives with more force than aim. Surprisingly, she managed to sink every blade into the safety board at least. Lena used her own target as distraction to overcome her anxiety in speaking to the blonde.

“I’m sorry I insulted you, at the Argo ball, it was never my intent.” Lena managed to say with her eyes focused on her own trembling hands lest Kara should suddenly glance her way and catch her off guard. “I know I’m not the most pleasant person to be around so I try to stay out of people’s way.”

“Alex had a nasty habit of challenging everyone to a dual when she was at the academy,” Kara said as she waited for Lena to finish throwing her perfectly aimed blades. “It took her three years to realize they were flirting with her and not insulting her.”

“Are you saying that I’m trying to flirt with everyone I accidentally offend?”

“No,” Kara said as they went to retrieve their blades from the target boards, “I’m saying you should probably try talking to people before going off on someone or sulking in a corner.”

“I do not sulk.” Lena bit back, but turned away quickly at Kara’s raised brow.

“You just need some practice,” she laughed.

Kara noticed a twitch of recognition in the woman’s neck and held her gaze until Lena gathered her courage and finally met her eyes. For the first time since meeting her, Kara recognized vulnerability, perhaps a quiet uncertainty, in the royal’s expression. Lena broke their connection and nodded, more to herself than anyone else, and returned to the small seating area to mull over their exchange and save James from her mother’s endless speeches. Kara resumed her terrible throwing next to Winn, completely unaware of Lena’s watchful gaze.

When Lillian declared that she could accept no more of their company, the three headed off towards the little cottage in the woods. They arrived in a mindless state, their goodwill and manners completely exhausted by the royals. Kara feared she might be called on by Winn to give her opinion of all that she had seen at the palace, but thankfully he appeared more focused on James. She smiled as he rubbed soothing circles on her friend’s back in an attempt to bring back his bubbly personality. Kara understood now why Winn acted the way he did around them in Argo. If their experience tonight was anything like their daily happenings, it was no wonder the man had learned to effectively close off his personality to outsiders.


	9. Chapter 9

A few mornings later, Kara sat in a chair by the outdoor fire pit writing a letter to her sister while James and Winn were in town to close a trade deal. The sound of steady hoof beats from the front of the house drew her attention and she wandered around the side of the cottage to see Lena Luthor of all people securing her mount to a post by the door.

“Lena?” Kara asked in a surprised voice, as she was literally the last person on the continent she had expected to enter. She had only seen this version of the Luthor during their fight in Argo. Her long hair was pulled back and instead of armor she sported a simple traveler’s vest and shirt over her riding tights. Kara had been right, with the alternating dark brown and emerald colors, Lena all but faded into the forest behind her.

Lena, for her part, seemed to share the astonishment on finding Kara standing alone at the garden gate. She found occupation for her shaking hands by wringing her rider’s gloves. This was not what she had expected at all. Winn was supposed to come out and calm her nerves—honestly James would’ve sufficed in allowing her a few precious moments to still her racing thoughts.

They remained standing there, as statues flanking the entryway, in danger of turning completely to stone. One look at Lena’s panicked eyes proved it was absolutely necessary for Kara to start some sort of conversation to set the woman at ease.

“Would you like to join me?” She asked, gesturing to the back of the house, “James and Winn are in town finishing up a trade deal…I have a small fire going on the back patio.”

Lena nodded in understanding, but didn’t move from her spot just beyond the gate. She gestured about the grounds and said, “This house has some of the best views in Metropolis. I believe they did a great deal to it when James moved in. I’m glad he was able to get Winn to act on his years of planning.”

“James can be like that,” Kara laughed in memory, “I cannot think of a kinder, more grateful pair in all the realms.”

They exchanged a knowing look as separate, but similar childhood memories of the men hung between them. Kara had intended this shared experience to set Lena at ease, for it was clear to her that Winn was much closer to the youngest Luthor than he initially led her to believe, but it was not to be. She looked far too unsettled to follow the conversation properly, let alone find comfort in a passing comment. Kara was now determined to leave the trouble of finding a suitable topic of conversation to her in the hopes that it might focus her mind.

“Winn seems very happy in his marriage with James,” Lena hesitantly began, “or that’s what he tells me at least.”

Kara nodded quickly to encourage this inference. “James is lucky to have found someone that shares the same passion for work.”

This seemed to make it through to Lena who smiled so suddenly that a small chuckle escaped as well. Apparently James wasn't the only one married to his work. Kara smiled at her success in making the traditionally stoic woman laugh.

“I can get us some tea, if you'd like” Kara reiterated her invitation and opened the gate. It was an odd experience to be comforted by Lena’s unexpected presence as opposed to being put off by her every word. She would be lying to herself if she said she preferred their quiet hostility.

The return of the two men caught their attention and Lena noticeably jumped at their arrival. Whatever magic spell of relief Kara had managed to cast over the Luthor had broken so suddenly that she wondered if Lena’s presence before her was real or a figment of her imagination.

“It’s been a pleasure,” Lena said with a quick curtsy as she untied her mount and took off town the lane with a short wave as she passed Winn and James. Kara was still staring at her retreating form when James’ sudden presence startled her.

“What was Lena doing here?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

“She didn’t say.” Kara replied, matching his confusion.

They at last attributed her visit to a difficulty in finding anything to do, which was entirely probable based on the time of year. The marching season had yet to begin and all manner of winter events had finished for the year. Staying in doors meant being constantly within range of Queen Lillian and her critiques.

The siblings often had some excuse or another over the passing days for a walk to the cottage, whether for the pleasantness of the scenery or the people housed within they couldn’t say for certain. They called most frequently in the late mornings and it was plain to all of them that Lex came because he genuinely enjoyed their company. His cavalier manner and endless smiles frequently reminded her of Mike, but his comments and topics of conversation were far more intellectual.

But Lena’s presence was more difficult for Kara to understand. It could’ve been for Winn’s company, but the two rarely seemed to be engaged in conversation. In fact, when she did speak it seemed to be in forced response rather than for her own pleasure, as she seldom appeared truly animated in conversation. James didn’t know what to make of her and Lex’s occasional laughter at her awkwardness proved that she was effectively being forced out of her comfort zone.

James carefully observed the younger Luthor whenever they were at the palace and whenever she came to the cottage, but without much success. She certainly looked at his friend a great deal, but the expression of that look was disputable. There was a sort of earnestness in her steadfast gaze, but he couldn’t find much admiration in it and, more often than not, it seemed to be nothing more than absence of mind while mulling over the passing conversation.

She began to find comfort in her daily life at the cottage. Mornings with the boys were calm and quite, while the talkative prince and his silent sister accompanied their trips to town. Metropolis was massive compared to her little town of Argo and they managed to visit a different section of town every day. They dined at the palace more frequently than she would have liked, for she had only Lena’s old dress to wear, but at least she could mentally prepare during the afternoon.

Their first night returning from the palace, Kara had noticed a large grass clearing hidden among a thick grove of trees supporting fruiting vines. She returned to the grove almost daily, short sword in hand, to complete as many dance patterns as she could before dinner. It was during one of these hours of peaceful isolation that she first noticed Lena’s unexpected presence.

“You’re kind of creeping me out,” Kara said without turning to face her.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” Lena said before walking out of the glen.

When misfortune struck a second time, Kara stopped her movements and turned to face the woman.

“Did I take your spot or something?” she asked with a smile.

“This is where I normally practice,” Lena confirmed, “but I don’t mind you using the space.”

“Okay,” Kara said trying to figure out why the brunette was still standing there with shaking hands before finally giving up and deciding to be blunt. “What’re you thinking?”

“You mentioned once that you’d like to learn a little about the hook blade.” Lena said with her eyes trained on the ground. “I would be happy to show you some of the basics.”

“That’d be great!” Kara’s face lit up at her offer.

Lena pulled two pairs of wooden practice blades from her bag and passed two over to an overly excited Kara.

“You put your first finger though the loop and hold the blade with the claw pointing to your opponent.”

Kara did her upmost best to keep her mouth shut for the entirety of their little practice session in an attempt not to scare her off with unnecessary conversation. She was amazed with how easy the forms were for her to pick up, almost like dancing a waltz.

“It’s important to maintain contact with your opponent. The hook blade is more about feeling where their next will be rather than seeing or anticipating it.”

For every push of Lena’s hand, Kara rotated and pulled to break the strike. They continued the slow movements until Lena began to increase their speed.

“They’re not swords, Kara,” she chided her, “you need to think of it like an extension of your hand, not your arm.”

“A sixth finger.” Kara joked.

The movements themselves were easy enough, but the skill it took to synchronize the push and pull of two separate and opposing actions was a bit of a challenge. She was accustomed to counter balancing the weight of her sword, but these blades added next to nothing and even though they were not moving their feet yet, Kara was surprised to herself losing her balance frequently.

Their practice sessions continued daily, and Kara wasn’t the least bit upset by their lack of conversation. Lena never said a great deal beyond the occasional correction or direction, but near the end of their lessons she often asked some rather odd and unconnected questions. The second day, after learning the basic three-step sequence, she asked for her opinion on the town. The third, after finally mastering the circle patterns, she wished to know her opinion on James’ happiness and the cottage improvement plans. Just yesterday, after inquiring about the palace, Lena seemed to almost imply that she’d be staying there the next time she visited Metropolis and not at the cottage with her friends. Could she be thinking of her and Lex? Maybe even Mike if they reconciled?

The implications and her lack of understanding them distressed her a little, enough to have her trip over her own feet more often than she had before. She was incredibly relieved to have an excuse to end their conversation and focus all her attention on their movements. The absence of conversation did more harm than good as she now found herself desperately trying to look anywhere but Lena’s face, which just so happened to be mere inches away from her own.

They moved about the glen with nothing but the wind and their own breath between them. It was difficult to remember that she held a weapon in her hand as the step sequences and constant arm-to-arm contact could easily be mistaken for an intricate dance. Although she was constantly being thrown back to the memory of their last dance, she couldn’t deny their current exchange was far more intimate.

She could sense every movement in the woman’s arms and sought to balance the motion in turn. She felt the Lena’s weight shift from one foot to the other as they turned about the glen. It unnerved her, to say the least, when glanced up to find dark green eyes focused on her own. Luckily their dance didn’t last much longer as the sun dipped below the tree line and Kara knew she would be late for dinner at the cottage.

The next day she found herself alone in the glen and to her own surprise, she pulled out the wooden hook blades instead of her short sword. The twisting and circular movements of the blades seemed to fit better with the feeling of the glen. She almost laughed at her own ignorance. Of course her blade would seem out of place in Thorul; it was all quick stabs, wide arcs, and strong guards. That style of fighting served her well in the desert and grassland planes of Krypton and Daxam, but here, where the forest was old and dense, those same movements only made her feel weak and hesitant next to the immovable trees.

She had just finished a turn about the glen when she saw Lex stumble into the glen instead of Lena. She forgot her stance and walked over to greet him with a smile.

“I recognized that form,” he said in an excited tone, “Lena teaching you the hook blade?”

“Yes, I’m actually surprised I enjoy the style. I’m so used to the short sword.”

“Glad to hear it! If you want to find a real pair before leaving Thorul, let me know. I know the best blacksmiths in town.”

“I might actually take you up on that offer.” Kara replied with a genuine smile. Lex would be a great king some day with his charm and even temperament.

“I’m actually on the hunt for my sister, have you seen her lately?”

“We normally practice together, but she wasn’t here today.”

Lex looked a little crestfallen at her response, but quickly recovered.

“If she’s not in her favorite spot, she clearly must not want to be found. Would you care to walk with me back to the cottage? I think Winn has some papers for me to sign.”

Kara nodded and quickly grabbed her things before they pressed on through the trees and headed back to the cottage.

“Does Lena often return to Metropolis?” Kara asked to ease the silence between them. “I thought she lived in Urrika.”

“She does, but she’ll come up occasionally to help be a buffer when necessary.”

“Winn?”

Lex nodded in lieu of a straight answer. “And a few others. My mother…she’s not one of the warmest royals on the continent.”

“No!” Kara said while clutching her heart in false alarm. Lex only laughed beside her.

“She’s in an odd spot herself, but always takes full advantage of it.” Lex paused to mull over how best to explain his peculiar sister. “She’s a princess, a member of the immediate royal family, but also probably fortieth in line to the throne. She does what she wants and even I can’t order her about.”

“Urrika seems the perfect place for her.” Kara concluded. The central divide between the two realms had split off nearly fifty years ago and enjoyed a relative amount of independence considering it was but a mountain range and wide valley sandwiched between two sleeping giants.

“Indeed. President J’onzz was more than happy to have her influence in his court.”

“Everyone seems to want her opinion, I’m sure she’s make a brilliant commander-wife” She cut back with a thinly veiled sneer thinking of how easily swayed Samantha Arias turned out to be.

Lex turned to her with surprise and confusion at her brittle tone. “Lena’s major flaw is her unyielding loyalty. Whoever captured her heart would be a very lucky woman. In fact, from what I heard, she recently saved a friend from a terrible, life-altering mistake.”

Kara nearly tripped over a root along their path at his words. She instantly knew whom he was referring to, she knew it with every fiber of her being, but she buried the dread that had settled in her stomach and asked, “What happened?”

“One of her childhood friends—she didn’t tell me who it was, but judging by the protectiveness, I’m betting it was Sammy—anyway, she apparently fell head over heels for some country girl, which wouldn’t have been a problem in and of itself, but there was some evidence to suggest she was merely trying to marry into wealth or prestige. It’s a shame, really.”

Kara listened in silence to his words and forced her breathing to remain steady while her eyes filled with unshed tears. She was right. It was Lena who convinced Sam to abandon her sister without a word of warning. She fought against every fiber of her being wanting to grab her sword and lay into the man beside her, but he wasn’t at fault for his sister’s actions. She had to swallow her anger, for now.

“Why was it a shame?”

“Poor Sammy’s had a rough go of it. I can’t tell you what happened exactly because I don’t know, but she must’ve been heartbroken.”

“What evidence could’ve persuaded her?” Kara asked with hollow eyes. She already knew the answer: her family.

“The girl’s own family let it slip that an advantageous marriage was exactly what they had been hoping for.”

Kara did not reply to this information, but luckily they were already at the cottage gate. Lex entered the house while Kara remained in the garden, staring into the gentle flames of the fire pit, desperately trying to calm the storm within her heart.

There she sat, hidden from view behind a row of boxwoods, and thought without interruption of all that Lex had told her in mistaken confidence. He could not have known that she was part of that family that he had spoken of so carelessly. She had known from the very beginning that Lena had a hand in separating them, but she had always attributed the nefarious plot to Veronica.

Her agitated thoughts and refusal to let go of the tears blinding her sight caused a splitting headache that grew worse as she heard Lex leave, heard James briefly check on her, and saw the sun set below the tree line leaving her alone in the twilight. As the shadows lengthened around her, she thought back to her sister’s letters. They never contained any outright suffering, but the lack of humor and good-natured hostility that was common to her writing style was now highlighted.

She had to move, had to do something or the aggravation and uselessness to help would eat her alive. She exited the cottage gardens and headed out into the night. She needed to walk, through the orchard, across the stream, anywhere; she didn’t care where her feet took her. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light of the full moon filtering through the tall pines around her as she let the misery and fury roll off her shoulders. Lena’s shameful boast to her brother of all the misery she had unknowingly inflicted made her blood boil.

The one positive to this night was that she would be leaving Metropolis and Thorul the very next day and never having to face another conniving, egotistical, vicious, and uncaring Luthor ever again. She crashed through the undergrowth into the glen and fell heavily onto the ground when she realized where she had gone. She caught her breath and wiped the tears from her face as she let out a bitter laugh at her own traitorous feet.

She looked up at the sound of nearby footsteps to confront whoever dared to disturb her self-loathing. As the figure entered the glen she recognized she laughed in spite of herself as she recognized Lena. The woman stopped abruptly at finding her prey, but took a step back as Kara jumped into a fighting stance, reaching for a sword that wasn’t by her side. The night must’ve clouded her vision for she didn’t appear to notice Kara’s damp cheeks and fiery eyes.

“I know Lex told you about Sam,” Lena said, loud and decisive. “But I need to say something first.”

The confidence in her voice set Kara off guard for she had become accustomed to the softer tone in their conversations over the past week. Before she could recollect her thoughts, Lena continued.

“I came to Metropolis because I knew—Winn told me you would be here … and I had to—I had to see you.”

“Me?” Kara asked in astonishment and surprise. This is not the conversation she thought would be happening when Lena first entered the glen.

“I know it’s unfortunate with the present circumstances, and in light of everything else, but I can’t seem to talk myself out of it.”

“Out of what? Lena, for Rao’s sake—” Kara threw up her arms in frustration.

“I love you.” She interjected, her eyes downcast.

A profound silence filled the space between them as she looked at the painfully shy royal before her. Kara’s bewilderment was beyond expression. Lena remained motionless before her, the courage required to profess her feelings leaving her all at once. Finally, Kara broke the tension between them with a laugh that sounded more like a cackle even to her own ears. Lena started, colored, doubted, but eventually recovered.

“You’re laughing at me.”

“Of course I’m laughing at you!” Kara cried, “Are you out of your mind?!”

“You’re rejecting me.” Lena’s complexion paled with anger and the disturbance in her mind was visible in every feature.

“What in Rao’s light would make you think telling me this was a good idea?!” She could feel the anger and despair building up inside her once again. “You think this would make me forget that I’d really—really—like to wipe that elitist look off your face for what you did to my sister?”

Lena was barely able to register her words before Kara invaded her space to lay all her emotions at the woman’s feet mere inches from her face. Lena’s eye’s flashed as she met the blonde’s glare, but the emotion was short and she listened to her without trying to interrupt.

“And what kind of declaration of love comes with a caveat like that? You’d really rather not be in love with me because it’s ever so inconvenient. Why is that exactly? Oh, right.”

At Lena’s blank, emotionless stare, Kara’s voice broke in disbelief, “Forget Alex. How could you do that to your own friend.”

“I believed your sister was looking for nothing more than companionship and your mother wished to marry her into sizeable wealth.” Lena spoke without emotion, her tone flat.

“My mother is a retired ambassador, we do just fine.”

“You sister appeared to be detached in general and—”

“That’s because she’s terrified!” Kara snapped at her.

“Sam’s been hurt before too,” Lena’s protective nature had overridden her attempt at indifference to defend her friend.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Kara hissed at her, “You and I know nothing of Alex’s suffering. She watched as every member of her corp was burned alive in front of her, watched Maggie throw herself in front of a firebomb meant for her, held her as she watched the life leave her eyes, and dragged her lifeless corpse three miles back to the Krypton border just so she could be buried at home—at eighteen.”

This new information made Lena look truly embarrassed for her actions, both past and present.

“I’m not foolish enough to think that Sam hasn’t been through some tough shit, but I would never pass judgment for Alex like you did for Sam.”

“You did with James.”

Kara immediately regretted pushing the woman so far, and took a step back as her remarks hit a weak spot in her righteous armor. She needed to calm down before she added insult to injury by making a Luthor appear to be the sensible one between the two of them.

“And what about Mike?” Kara asked in a sudden change of topic.

“What about him.” Lena was livid in a matter of seconds. “Who tries to defend a banished man?”

“He told me of your vicious lies that led Lex’s banishment.”

“Oh, yes, what’s the story this time?” Her words dripped with disdain, “Caught stealing to feed a Daxam soldier’s family? Drunk one too many times in public? Evil brother who wanted to be king?”

Kara was caught off guard not by her conflicting reports, but rather how realistic and believable they would’ve been coming from Mike in places throughout Krypton with less exposure to their northern neighbors.

“I could’ve saved myself a lot of pain by just telling you my feelings earlier and having you reject me then.” Lena seethed at her, chin raised in defiance to Kara’s height.

“I wouldn’t worry, Princess,” she snarled right back, “Your hubris and selfish contempt for those beneath you ensure that anyone you court would rather die than be stuck with you.”

They stood as still as the trees around them with no one to witness their confessions but the moon itself. Eyes raked over every inch of the other’s face with no more than a shared breath between them searching in vain for something—anything—to stop the wreckage before there was nothing left to salvage some type of peace between them.

“Please excuse me,” she said with deep sincerity, “It appears that I have overstepped.”

Her breathing hitched and Kara softened at the realization that Lena had tear marks down her cheeks as well, but it was ultimately Lena who backed down first.

Kara watched as she turned and walked away and disappeared into the thicket of trees protecting the glen. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and collapsed once more to the ground in actual weakness. Her pride—the shameless affirmation of the misfortune she had unknowingly ensured for Alex—soon overshadowed her abject horror in acknowledging her growing—now squandered—attachment for Lena Luthor of all people. She waited until her tears subsided before beginning the journey back to the cottage.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara awoke the next morning to the same thoughts and feelings of shame and self-loathing that had haunter her throughout the night. She could not reconcile the events of the previous night with the memories of her stay at Metropolis as a whole, but it was impossible not to relive every moment in a new light. With the traveling carriage set to pick her up after lunch, and not wanting to be hounded by heart-felt inquiries from her friends, she laced up her boots and headed out once more into the forest in a futile attempt to lose her unyielding thoughts to air and exercise.

Not wanting to return to her regular stomping grounds, or to accidentally wind up back at the glen, she decided to take the path following the stream in the hopes of finding the elusive lake she had heard James mention. After trekking through the pine trees past the decrepit mill and crisscrossing the tiny stream too many times to count, she doubled back and let her mind wander as she retraced her steps. In the two weeks she had passed in the Kingdom of Thorul the blooms on the trees had started to open and the trails seemed to change and become more fragrant every day.

She was turning into the dreaded glen before she even recognized where her mind had taken her. As she recognized the large maypop blossoms lining the trail she glimpsed a figure moving within the grove. She immediately stopped, determined to leave immediately, but curiosity got the better of her and she soon found herself inching closer and closer to the opening in the trees.

Lena moved fluidly from one form to the next like a living, breathing shadow floating through the dappled light of the trees. She made no sound as she turned and lunged across the grass, her every jab and slash flowing seamlessly into the next. Kara was transfixed; she could hear her own breathing more than Lena’s ghosting steps. By the time she had realized her mistake in coming to the glean, let alone staying to watch like some sort of creep, Lena had noticed her and called out her name.

Kara stepped fully into the clearing, but couldn’t bring herself to meet the woman’s gaze. Lena stepped forward with eagerness, as if the blonde might flee at any moment, and held out a letter for her. Kara grabbed it out of habit more than anything else.

“I’ve been hoping you might return here one last time before you left,” she said, “Please do me the courtesy of reading that letter.”

Kara barely lifted her gaze from the grass by her feet, but even so she could see the sweat clinging to Lena’s brow and her labored breathing. She had been out here practicing for quite some time and Kara almost convinced herself that the little hitch in the woman’s voice was due to fatigue and not emotion. Before she had a chance to nod her acceptance of the request, Lena turned on her heel and disappeared from the glen.

She pocketed the heavy letter and wandered back through the pines to the cottage with her mind jumping through every variety of thought. She reconsidered events of the past five months, determined probabilities of her interference in regards to Alex, and eventually reconciling herself to the knowledge that she would have to live with her choices and the consequences attributed to each. She entered the cottage with the wish of appearing cheerful as usual, but James saw straight through her flimsy attempt.

Her departure from the little house that afternoon was performed without much conversation. Winn looked about as turbulent as she felt, but he hugged her tight and begged her to visit again as soon as she was ready. Lena had clearly told him all that had happened, but Kara appreciated that he still thought of her as a friend. James handed her a pack of snacks for the journey and reiterated Winn’s request for another visit. She reassured them both that she would write more and internally berated herself for having ever thought poorly of them.

As the carriage turned onto the main road heading south, Kara took once last look at the royal palace before it disappeared into the ancient pines. With no expectation of pleasure and a ball of dread landing in her stomach, Kara retrieved the thick letter from her bag and began to read.

> Kara—
> 
> It is not my wish to renew the declarations that had so disgusted you. I would, however, like to provide some information to justify the actions I’ve made in the past; namely those against Mike Matthews and your sister, Alex. The explanation for my decision to push Lex into banishing Mike must come first as the repercussions led directly to my actions against Alex.
> 
> From what I’ve gathered his stories tend to rely on a series of half-truths, but I will relate the entirety of it here. Mike came to us when his mother passed with no other family to care for him other than my stepmother, his great aunt. My father treated him like a second son and left him a large sum of money for his livelihood upon his death, but no title.
> 
> He remained with us until he turned sixteen and could begin to receive his inheritance. During this time he was becoming ever more wild and unruly. Booze, money, and lust proved to be the only things he sought out of life. During one particularly damaging night, my dear friend Sam happened to be celebrating her acceptance to the Queen’s Riders. Sam had a few too many drinks, as did Mike, and while he had no problem announcing his conquest to the world, she had no idea what had actually transpired that night. I suspected foul play, but there was nothing to prove one way or another. A few months later we discovered the true repercussions, but Mike refused to accept Ruby as his daughter and accused Sam of being nothing more than a common whore.
> 
> He demanded the living which was rightfully his now that the year of waiting had passed and I, as the named executor of King Lionel’s will alongside Lex, quickly acquiesced to his demands and severed all connection. He returned a few years later after gambling away the whole of it and demanded more money, which we refused. My stepmother persuaded us to let him stay with us once more, and I agreed since Sam and I had moved to Urrika shortly after Ruby’s birth.
> 
> The next time I heard of him was in a letter from Winn, who was only sixteen at the time and unaware of his prior treatment of Sam. I tried to persuade him against falling for Mike’s tricks, but to no avail. I begged Mike to leave him alone, but he continued to lead him on until I relented and give him more funds in exchange for leaving Winn alone. As soon as the transaction was exchanged he disappeared. You know now as well as I did then that Winn is far more emotional that one might expect and I can’t possibly convey the depth of his self-loathing.
> 
> This was the event that ultimately led to his permanent banishment from Thorul. Lex had wanted to get rid of him from the beginning, but my stepmother easily swayed us to give him another chance. It took both of us, me threatening to never return and Lex threatening to abdicate, to finally convince her to enact the branding and banishment. He was finally prevented from ever returning to either Urrika or Thorul.
> 
> Now I must turn to your sister for my protective instincts regarding Sam ultimately led directly to her suffering. It was at the awards ceremony of the Argo tournament that I first noticed the depth of her attachment to Alex as her partiality was beyond what I had ever witnessed in her before. When I overheard a discussion between them regarding Ruby, I knew that she was in serious danger of falling for her.
> 
> I began observing Alex more attentively and recognized her open, cheerful manner, but could not find any evidence of specific regard towards my friend. Although she often received her attentions with pleasure, I noticed she did not actively initiate any in her own right. Your words to me last night prove that I alone was at fault and sorely mistaken in my observations.
> 
> Unfortunately, Sam is naturally modest and easily shaken when it comes to matters of the heart. I had but relayed my observations of them when she agreed to leave Argo Park and return to Kandor until her heart had recovered. The one thing I regret most was hiding your sister’s presence in Kandor, for I did know that she had traveled to the capital in search of an explanation. Though my actions were undoubtedly cruel, they were performed solely to protect a dear friend from further harm.
> 
> If you doubt anything written here, know that Winn would be more than willing to provide testimony and documentation of all that has transpired. The entirety of the affairs are known only to the three of us, and though I wish you might keep them secret, I understand your actions are completely out of my control.
> 
> —Lena

If Kara had anticipated any one part of the information conveyed in Lena’s letter, the remainder of its contents would still confound her. She eagerly went through each passage with a plethora of contradictory emotions flooding through her, though each one could scarcely be defined. She was amazed that Lena thought any apology would be in her power to give, but as she devoured each section a profound sense of shame settled heavily into her limbs.

Kara reread the account of what had happened at Argo with a strong prejudice against everything she saw. Her eyes scanned each line with such fervor and impatience that she had often passed to the next without fully comprehending the line before it. Lena’s renewed belief that Alex was indifferent in her actions towards Sam was annoying at best and objectionable at the worst and made her too angry to read further. It was the Lena she had encountered before; all pride and insolence.

But she soon found herself picking up the letter almost as soon as she put it down. She returned once more to her account of Mike and resolved to reread it with a clearer head. If the events described here were true, he had lost all good opinion from her. What alarmed her most was how close the two differing accounts were when she recalled his history of growing up in Thorul. Astonishment, apprehension, and horror at her own folly oppressed her so much that she wished to discredit Lena’s account entirely.

When she had gone through the whole letter three times, she hastily stuffed it into her bag and resolved not to touch it again until the following morning. She glared out the window, her thoughts racing and refusing to settle on the landscape passing by, but it would not do. A few moments later she found herself reaching once more into her bag to unfold the letter and examine every sentence.

The account of Mike’s connection with the Luthor family was exactly what he had related himself; the kindness of Lionel Luthor agreed equally with his own words. So far each confirmed the other, but she would never have guessed at his actions regarding Sam and Winn. No one in Argo had known anything about his former life other than what he himself conveyed. His countenance, voice, and manners had established him as a virtuous man with little to no action to back it up. Every memory of him now appeared drastically different. His attentions towards the knights and eligible women in Argo were now seen for what they truly were: predatory. Every lingering argument to defend him grew fainter and fainter in her mind until they disappeared entirely.

To add insult to injury, her memories of Lena sat in high contrast. Although she was proud and elusive, Kara could not think of one instance where she acted unprincipled or unjust—including their time in Metropolis, which had provided her with a new perspective on the woman’s inner thoughts. Among her own friends she was esteemed and valued for her objective perspective. She grew absolutely ashamed of herself. She had been nothing more than blind, partial, prejudiced, and absurd in her appraisal of the Luthor.

As she continued through the letter her thoughts drifted once more to Alex. Lena declared herself to be oblivious to her sister’s attraction, and Kara couldn’t help but recall James’ similar warnings. She couldn’t even object to her description of Alex. Her sister had always been reserved, even with Maggie, but after her loss and a decade in forced isolation her actions barely reflected what her feelings truly were. Alex had done a wonderful job of walling off her heart to keep it safe, but her constant complacency had finally done her a disservice.

The journey back to their home in Argo seemed twice as long as she burned with the desire to tell her sister everything she had discovered. She oscillated between her eagerness to explain away Sam’s sudden departure and the hesitance to open wounds that had just begun to heal.

When she finally arrived back home, she was surprised to find her aunt’s carriage parked in the lane. She quickly hopped out and threw her bags into the yard as her family came running out of the house to greet her. Alex smiled wide and laughed heartedly at their mother’s endless questions about her trip while Eve slipped her a rather large glass of wine with a wink almost as soon as they entered the house. Cat even gave her a quick hug before quietly thanking her for saving them from her sister’s needless worrying.

After dinner and the necessary questions about her trip were sufficiently answered, Kara and Alex sat alone once more on the roof watching the sunset over the canyon. She was now at leisure to observe the real state of her sister’s spirits. Although her bravado had returned with a vengeance, it was clear to Kara that she still harbored a tender affection for Sam. If nothing else, her sister was an expert in masking her true feelings and Kara was able to find the sadness in her eyes solely on her many years experience. She was glad to finally hear her sister’s laughter again and hear of her own miniature adventures, even if it rendered her unable to unburden her own demons.

The following morning, Kara rose early to head to the training arena for the first time in ages, itching to get some sword work in as soon as possible. Her mother had other plans and refused to let her out of the house all day. She soon found herself laughing with Cat and Alex in the living room as she tried to demonstrate her new skill with the hook blades.

“You need to match my movements, Alex,” she said with an exasperated sigh.

“But how will I hit you if I’m just following your lead?” her sister argued with a chuckle.

Kara had barely managed to teach the proper grip and stance to her sister, and now she was beginning to think there was no hope for her ever grasping the concept of the movements. Cat called out pointers here and there before tactfully reminding Kara that she would probably be a better partner than Alex considering she actually knew what a hook blade looked like. She filed that little bit of information away for later and finally gave up trying to teach Alex anything.

As the conversation ebbed and flowed from one topic to another the finally landed on Cat’s most recent dealing with her business contacts in Kandor. Her eyes latched onto her sister’s face their aunt spoke of Sam and her anxiety at sending her daughter away for the summer months after only spending the winter and spring together in Kandor. At Eliza’s call for help in the kitchen, Cat left them alone for a moment with a knowing glance to Kara.

“Alex—”

“I’m over it, Kara,” she said earnestly, but with no conviction, “I doubt I’d even notice her if she moved back to Argo Park.”

Kara said nothing, but fixed her sister with a look that clearly conveyed that she wasn’t buying it.

“It’s true!” she pressed, “besides, you haven’t been telling me the whole story of your time in Thorul if James’ letters are anything to go by.”

“That’s—what did—wait, he sent you letters?” Kara exclaimed in a panic.

“Rao, it’s like you forgot that he’s my friend too. I’m honestly offended.” Alex said hand on her heart while Kara socked her in the arm for good measure. “So what about all those meetings in the woods, hmm? I hope for your own sake you were doing something scandalous.”

“Alex!” she yelled as her cheeks flushed bright red.

“What? I can’t be the only one having some fun around here.”

“Rao’s balls,” Kara said with wide eyes, “You’re seeing Sara again, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Alex replied as she hid her face behind her glass of wine.

“You know that’s not healthy.”

“There’s no harm in having a little fun,” Alex said with her brows raised in a challenge, “Also, stop trying to wiggle out of this conversation.”

“Nothing happened,” Kara insisted, “I was practicing the pattern dances and Lena decided to teach me some of the hook blade techniques.”

“Lena was at Metropolis?” Alex turned to her in confusion. Apparently James had either not known it was Lena she had been wandering off to the woods with, or he had chosen for Kara’s sake not to mention it to her sister.

“Um, yeah…” Kara mumbled.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Did she mention Sam?”

Alex seemed to catch her own foolish weakness and glared into her drink, but Kara saw it. And for the first time in her life she vowed for the first time in her entire life to bury the truth of all that she knew about Sam forever.

“No. We only really talked about Winn and James to be honest.”

There was a sudden crash as an overly excited Eve flew into the room followed by Eliza and Cat. Eve danced about, twirling and spinning as she clutched a letter in her hand.

“Nothing but regimental knights as far as the eye can see!”

Alex and Kara looked to Cat for answers, “Eve has been given an invitation to join the captain’s family at Fort Rozz for the academy graduations.”

In Eve’s imagination, a visit to Fort Rozz encompassed every possibility of earthly happiness. She could already picture the graduates in their royal blue and burgundy trim, and even the thought of seeing the captains of the guard in their gleaming gold chords caused her heart to soar. She saw herself the object of affection to every man she could possibly imagine.

Kara took the opportunity that Eve’s chaos created to corner her mother in the kitchen.

“Please, don’t let her go!”

“You and Alex have had trips of your own,” she argued, “why should I deny Eve one of her own?”

“Because you know as well as I do that she’s going to get herself into trouble.” Kara couldn’t stop her thoughts as they recalled the story of Sam’s celebration. “You know she’s been flirting with any regimental that crossed her path since she turned fifteen!”

“She may be a bit foolish, but she’s spent the entire winter getting to know every one of those knights—and not just the men, mind you—so she’s got a perfectly good reason to want to see her new friends graduate just as much as the next person.”

“You and I both know that she only tolerates talking to the girls so she can flirt with all the guys!”

“Well, it’s not like she’ll be on her own. The captain of the guard is a good man, and his wife will surely keep Eve out of any real mischief.” Her mother countered with full confidence. “If anything, this little trip will unveil to her the absolute fact of her own insignificance.”

Kara gazed at her mother in disbelief. She had apparently given up on controlling or teaching Eve any real wisdom ages ago. No wonder their family was so often treated with contempt. She continued helping her mother prepare dinner in silence before Cat wandered in to join them and refill her wine glass.

“I know you just got back from a trip, but I have to visit the central divide in a few weeks do deliver some items and intelligence. You’re more than welcome to accompany us if you’d like.”

“Us?” Kara repeated with a confused glance to her mother.

“Alex already agreed to join me,” Cat explained, “and it’ll do you girls some good to think about the possibility of a future career in the ambassador’s guild.”

The date of their journey to the mountain range of the central divide was fast approaching and the sisters busied themselves with preparing the estate to run smoothly during their absence. Eliza promised again and again that she’d be just fine on her own, but her voice cracked every time and she dissolved into tears more often than not at the thought of her little girls never returning to her. Alex often joked that they weren’t going off to war or anything, but that just seemed to make it worse.

Their ride through the country was far more exciting than Kara’s slow carriage ride. Her aunt had sent the shipment of good ahead to the divide with most of their baggage allowing the three women to ride along at their own pace. They spent the better part of the month traveling throughout the winding mountain passes, stopping every so often to meet with some important person or another, but for the most part they were on their own. Kara couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so alive.

They passed the city of Vathlo and gazed in wonder at the site of houses hanging onto the edge of the cliff face. Alex had the brilliant idea of sleeping outside during their hike between the Jewel Mountains and, although it was bitterly cold and they had to deal with Cat’s endless criticisms, Kara was amazed at the sight of the glowing mountains as the moonlight reflected off the colored peaks. Cat soon got her revenge when they passed through Fire Falls and ordered them into the hot springs for the day.

It was here that Kara’s anxiety slammed back into her at full force. They were fast approaching Cat’s old assignment location in Urrika. It was quite impossible for her to hear the word without immediately thinking of a certain Luthor, how she moved with the shadows through a blossoming glen, and how her eyes glowed brighter than the Jewel Mountains. Kara grumbled at her traitorous thoughts and sunk further into the scalding hot water. This was getting out of hand.

“Copper for your thoughts?” Alex asked at her sister’s odd behavior.

“You’ll need at least twenty gold pieces to buy my thoughts.” Kara grumbled, “Where exactly are we headed?”

“I think we’re heading to Erkol next,” Alex said.

“That’s not funny Alex.”

“I wasn’t joking,” she replied, her head tilted in confusion, “Why are you so against going to Erkol?”

“That’s where Lena lives, remember?”

“Ahh, now I understand.”

“Doubt it.” Kara mumbled as she moved to the other side of the spring where Cat had fallen asleep with a towel on her head.

“Are we headed to Erkol?” she asked, lifting the towel off her aunt’s head.

“Yes.”

“Can we not?” Kara practically begged.

Her aunt lifter her head and cracked open one eye to observe her. Kara kicked herself for her knee-jerk reaction. Kara did her best to explain away her outburst.

“It’s just… I just saw her in Thorul. And we’ve been doing this whole ‘women in the wild’ type of thing… and I know her place is going to be huffy—elitist probably—and…I just…I don’t know.”

“That was quite an attempt,” Cat closed her eye and dropped her head once more, “but I have business in Erkol that cannot wait. I’m sure she won’t be home, from what I’ve heard she rarely ever stays more than a few weeks a year there.”

Kara said no more—but her mind would not be soothed. The possibility of meeting Lena, even if it was slim, infected her thoughts and would not leave her alone. What an absolute nightmare. She blushed in embarrassment at the very idea of having to see or speak to Lena so soon after their disastrous parting in Metropolis.

With nothing to be done, and her arguments falling on deaf ears, Kara found herself staring at the wooden ceiling of the hot spring inn without really seeing it. Her thoughts raced from one sensation to another without her consent; maypop blooms as large as her hand, the smell of foxglove lingering in the air, the sound of pine needles beneath her feet, and a pair of emerald eyes shining in the moonlight.


	11. Chapter 11

As they rode further into the valley below, Kara kept an eagle eye out for the first appearance of the estate expecting to find some warning signs before they reached it. When they finally turned the corner on the last mountain trail, Kara nearly fell off her horse at the sight of it.

The Erkol estate sat high on the next ridge overlooking the steep fall to the valley below. At least six buildings made up the entirety of the estate, each tucked safely into the rise of the mountain behind them. The complex was large, taking up at least the entire mountain, with an equally impressive amount of foliage for this height. They continued riding along the trail and entered the estate at one of the lower points. Kara’s stomach did a couple flips as they passed the quaint little sign hanging above the open gate.

The half-mile or so leading up to the complex took them through a beautiful wood full of gnarly maple, towering cedar, and creeping cypress. Kara’s mind was too full for conversation, her vision too full of green everywhere she turned, her lungs full of the smell of foxglove, but she nodded along as Alex pointed out every remarkable spot and point of view.

At the top of the ridge, the wood suddenly ended and they were instantly drawn to the main house where the road abruptly ended. It was a large wooden building, standing tall against the yawning gap of the valley. They could hear the faint bubbling of a spring that certainly explained the wide array of plants tucked into every spare piece of land. Kara was delighted.

She had never before seen a place where nature had done more, or where natural beauty had been so little counteracted by human hands. She glanced at her family and smiled brightly at their admiration of the place. In that moment, Kara almost forgot that she might’ve been living in this utopia one day had she not let her mouth run amuck.

They crested the last of the gentle slope to the first building at Cat immediately dismounted and entered through the front door as if she still owned the home. A group of workers came out to lead their horses to the stable and the sisters were left staring slack-jawed at the magnificent view of the valley. When Cat returned with the current Kryptonian ambassador she motioned for the girls to follow them around the complex. As they wound their way through the estate, getting ever closer to the main house, all of Kara’s apprehension of meeting the owner returned in tenfold.

“We’re touring the house?” Kara asked in a slight panic.

“Yes,” Cat said impatiently, “It’s customary to see the common areas before being shown to our rooms, which are on the west side of the complex.”

“I know Lena’s a bit stiff, but I wouldn’t mind being locked up with the king of Daxam himself if I got to live here during the raining season.” Alex playfully shoved her as they pressed through the side gate and entered the most beautiful spring garden that Kara had ever seen.

Wisteria vines climbed every available structure and provided the perfect amount of shade to the wide porch. Water lilies and lotus blooms dotted the clear spring that followed the curve of the porch before trickling down to the valley stream far below them. Foxglove stems sprouted from numerous pots and she couldn’t help but smile at the little orchids hanging from the branches of a large, burgundy maple tree dominating the far end of the yard.

The steward led them throughout the garden, pointing out rare plants here and there from every corner of the realm. They passed from room to room within the deceptively large structure, but every window sported a wonderful view of some secret hideaway in a garden that seemed to blend perfectly into the natural landscape around it. The rooms themselves were lofty and understated, the furniture mirrored the solid wood framing of the structure, but Kara didn’t need to look at them closely to tell they were of high quality.

They ascended the steps to find a large spacious room with all manner of weapons lining the walls. Kara couldn’t tell if it was for decoration or practical use, each individual piece seemed to be worth more than her entire suit of ceremonial armor.

“This room was recently remolded to be a practice room,” the steward informed them, “The young Miss Arias is just beginning her training to become a member of the continental guard.”

“Wow,” Alex breathed in awe, “this definitely puts the training grounds at home to shame. Rao, this place has everything. Is that a climbing wall?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor removed the fourth story apartments to create this space. You are welcome to practice here any time you’d like, but I must warn you that every blade is sharpened and cleaned regularly so please be careful.”

“She is certainly a good friend to Sam,” Kara aimlessly, as she wandered around the room.

“Indeed,” the steward mused, “It’s always been this way since the girl was born. I don’t think there is anything she would not do for that girl.”

“I’ve heard she’s often away from Erkol,” Cat asked as Kara’s face turned crimson and her breathing picked up in distress at the mention of Lena.

“Correct,” the steward led them down the back stairs and into a cozy parlor. “She’s been traveling around with her friends, getting them settled with estates of their own for the past year or so.”

“Not one to be tied down, am I right?” Alex teased. Cat shot her a look that could kill a man and Kara made sure to trip her as soon as they were outside and couldn’t break anything.

“On the contrary,” he replied with a laugh, seemingly unfazed by Alex’s lewd comment, “I think she’d be happily settled here if she could just find the right woman.”

The group exited the main house and continued slowly to the guesthouse through a more traditional sculpture garden.

“Miss Luthor is quite similar to her mother in that respect; generous, kind, and always wanting to be source of comfort to those around her.

“She must’ve forgotten that bit of her personality when she came to Argo.” Alex whispered to her, but Kara only nodded along.

Her aunt called them over to look at one of the busts in an alcove at the back of the garden. She approached and saw the likeness of Lena and Sam among several others. Kara walked over to gaze into the hard, unyielding marble eyes of the smiling woman. The expression was accurate, and one that Kara had only seen directed at her occasionally, but the eyes were all wrong. They had no depth of feeling, no glow about them that Kara had come to expect.

There was a certainty in the moment, a more gentle feeling in her mind to the woman than she had ever felt at the height of their companionship—if she could even call it that—back in Metropolis. As a parental figure to Ruby, a manager of an estate, a member of the royal family, Kara balked at just how many people owed their happiness to her guardianship. As she stood before the hard stone with which Lena had been represented, and fixed herself in the unyielding gaze, she regarded her with a deeper sentiment of gratitude than she had even felt before. She remembered the warmth, the softened expression, and the understanding that seemed incompatible with the medium before her.

She remained standing there in earnest contemplation before Cat doubled back to stand next to her.

“She’s truly a beautiful woman.”

Kara jumped at the sudden presence next to her before responding.

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking about for her sister and the steward, “I didn’t mean to hold you up.”

“You didn’t. Alex is unpacking and grumpy so I might’ve left her in the guest house.”

Kara laughed at her aunt, but quickly checked herself when she caught the busts of Sam and Ruby further down the lane.

“So,” Cat said without the slightest hint of sarcasm, which told Kara she might be on the receiving end of some trick sooner or later, “Is she really all that great?”

“Perhaps even better.” She smiled softly at her aunt before walking off in search of the guesthouse and her sister.

Their evening was a quiet one, with a quiet dinner alone on the deck of the impressive back garden. Cat left them soon after dinner to meet with the current ambassador once more, but sisters remained on the back porch for quite some time. As the sun set they stretched out on the smooth wooden floorboards and quietly watched as the last of the sun’s fiery glow disappeared and the moon shone bright overhead.

The following morning found Kara stretching before the sun rose above the ridge line of their mountain. She had woken with a burning desire to run through a couple of pattern dances with her short sword in the exquisite training room before her sister insisted on using her as target practice. She took off for a slow jog about the grounds, watching as the bright dawning light crested over the treetops. After retrieving her blade, and pocketing her hook blades just in case, she made her way over to the main house through the back garden.

As soon as she stepped on the first step to the upper level, she heard the sound of shuffling feet ghosting across the floor. She silently continued her ascent until she could just peak over the edge and spied a young girl flying through one of the hook blade patterns she had struggled through months ago. Captivated by the girl’s fluid movements across the room, she didn’t even register the second woman in the room until she jumped in and began to clash with her own pair of blades.

Kara barely had time to register that it was Lena laughing until the woman turned and caught sight of her. For a brief moment they stared at each other in surprise before the young girl swept Lena’s unsuspecting feet from under her. Kara fled back down the stairs at the opportunity and continued out of the house. She had made it halfway through the garden path before Lena’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Kara!”

So abrupt was her appearance that it was impossible to avoid her sight. Kara watched helplessly and the woman continued her advance until they were within ten feet of each other. Lena absolutely stared and Kara, who had instinctively turned away, eventually received Lena’s gaze with an embarrassment impossible to overcome. Their eyes locked and the cheeks of both were soon infected with the deepest blush at their sudden predicament.

“I thought you were beck in Kandor.” Kara managed to choke out.

“I’m not.” She replied and seemed to instantly check herself at the idiotic reply she had given. “Ruby is hoping to enter the continental guard this year. She’s staying with me to practice before the trials start.”

Kara nodded in understanding, but scarcely dared to lift her eyes to Lena’s. They stood a little aloof, looking every bit astonished and confused at each other’s presence.

“I’m traveling Urrika with my aunt and sister.” she blurted to clear the heavy silence between them. “Cat’s meeting with the Kryptonian ambassador.”

“And how do you like our little hideaway?” Lena asked, trying to recover herself.

“It’s very nice.” Kara internally chastised herself for sounding like a child. How was Lena the better conversationalist all of a sudden? “We’re off to Lurvan tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Lena tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but quickly glossed over it instead. “You’re staying here, I suppose?”

“Yes, in the west guesthouse.”

“Of course.”

Amazed at the alteration of her manner since they last parted, every sentence that Lena uttered was increasing her embarrassment. The indecency of her being at Erkol after what had been said in the forest of Metropolis was foremost in her mind. The few moments of silence between them were some of the most uncomfortable in her life, and Lena didn’t seem to be fairing much better. At length, she decided it would be best if she made her excuses and spent the rest of their time at Erkol holed up with her sister in the guesthouse.

“They said the training room was open to anyone—I didn’t mean to disturb your practice session—I had no idea you’d…

“You’re welcome to join us.”

“No!” Kara said in alarm, but just as quickly added, “I’m going to check in on my sister. Maybe take a ride around the mountain.”

“There’s a wonderful trail along the ridge,” Lena said with a smile that nearly melted her heart, “It starts right by the west house. It’s marked in red.”

Overpowered with shame and vexation, she bid the Luthor farewell and hurried back through the garden to the guesthouse alone. Her coming there was the most unfortunate, ill-judged thing she had ever done. How strange it all must appear to Lena! Had the pair arrived only a day or two later she might’ve been spared and none would be the wiser. She blushed again and again over the perverseness of their meeting.

She begged her sister to join her on a trail ride and steadfastly refused to answer any of her probing questions about her shaken state of appearance. They stopped only long enough to grab some supplied for lunch before setting out towards the top of the ridge.

It was quite some time before Kara had calmed enough to explain Lena’s sudden appearance at the Erkol estate. Alex accepted this information cautiously, but didn’t seem nearly as surprised as Kara had been. Why would she be surprised that Lena was at her own home? Kara shook her head at her own folly. She longed to know what was passing through Lena’s mind and whether, in defiance of everything that had happened between them, she was still partial to her. Kara couldn’t tell if she herself felt more pain or pleasure in seeing the Luthor, but she certainly caught off guard to say the least.

“Are you gonna tell me what in Rao’s name happened between you two?” Alex asked over their sparse lunch.

“Nothing happened.” she quipped, but her sister decided to press the issue nevertheless.

“Look, whatever happened in Thorul… I’m sure that Lena’s heart is cold enough to pretend like it never happened. You probably should too.”

“She’s not like that,” Kara said with a harrumph. She sprawled out on the grass and examined the tops of the trees. “She’s different. I don’t know…She either wasn’t herself in Argo or she’s pretending now, but she’s not cold—well, she might be a bit distant, but—no…I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

“Sure, Kara, whatever you say,” Alex said with a chuckle and let the subject die at the top of the mountain.

She couldn’t tell Alex all that had happened in Metropolis without also disclosing all she had learned about Sam. How would she even go about disclosing a subject like that? Yes, sorry about your heartbreak, but turns out I was right about Lena convincing Sam to dump you last fall. Bette yet: remember that hot junior captain I was fawning over like some rookie regimental? He’s actually the worst person alive and really screwed over a bunch of people. And she was absolutely, positively, never ever going to broach the subject of her twisted and confused feelings towards the Luthor woman. No, she rather preferred to dwell too long on those thoughts herself. Better to bury them all in a little piece of her heart and eventually perish as a cantankerous old woman.

They returned just before dinner with their stomachs protesting their light lunch and changed into a fresh set of clothes before marching across the garden in preparation to a full-on family meal with Lena and Ruby. As they crossed the threshold to the porch, they stopped dead in their tracks at their aunt sitting alone with a stack of papers to keep her company.

“Took you long enough,” she said without looking up from her papers, “I was almost tempted to eat without you.”

Alex and Kara exchanged a quick look before taking a seat across from Cat at the table. As the first course was brought out, Cat filled them in on her eventful day.

“You would not believe who was waiting to meet me after my meeting with the ambassador,” she gave Alex and Kara a stern look, but both girls had locked their eyes on the food and were refusing to play her little game. “Lena Luthor has returned to Erkol for the summer with her niece.”

“Her niece?” Kara looked up in confusion.

“Yes, well, not by blood,” Cat waved her hand as if annoyed by this mindless interruption, “Ruby Arias is her friend’s daughter, but they’ve been close since her birth.”

At the mention of Sam’s daughter, Alex dropped her fork and nearly chocked on the bite she had just taken. Kara had quite forgotten to mention Sam’s daughter in her panicked state this morning. She did her level best not to wince as Alex’s boot crashed down on her foot under the table.

“They’ve invited us to join them for lunch tomorrow. Apparently little Ruby is attempting her continental trials this year and who better to brush up her sword skills than two of the youngest masters in all of Krypton?”

Now it was Kara’s turn to pale beneath Cat’s diabolical wide grin.

“She wants us to train her…” Alex mindlessly parroted.

Cat observed their reactions most carefully, but Kara could only think about wiping that smug look off her face.

“You don’t mind delaying our trip for a day or two, do you?”

Kara barely registered the question, shaking her head dumbly, and Alex’s only response was to aggressively dig into her meal. While it was gratifying to know Lena’s resentment at her refusal had not made her think poorly of her, she was more hesitant at accepting the insistence of a meeting between her sister and Ruby. Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed.

The three women set out from the west house just before noon, and again Kara was surprised to see Lena heading their way from the opposite end of the path. While still astonished at seeing Lena, she was at least more prepared for a conversation than before. With a glance she saw that Lena had lost none of her recent civility and, to match her politeness, Kara admired the beauty of the place as they met.

“I hope the ridge trail was to your liking,” Lena said.

“Yes, the view of the valley was spectacular.” Kara replied.

“The estate is delightful,” Alex chimed in, “I love the charming little gardens along the lower paths.”

Kara realized in a brief panic that Alex had done some investigating of her own around the estate. She blushed profusely and worried that too much praise of the Erkol estate might be mischievously construed. Lena turned to lead them back to the main house while engaging Cat in conversation about her work here. Kara could not but be pleased, could not but triumph at the thought that she had some relatives for whom there was no need to blush. She listened to all that passed between them and was amazed when Lena even managed to get a smile out of her sister. Every expression, every sentence seemed to mark their intelligence as equals and was amazed further still by Lena’s friendly and open manners.

She now walked on in silence, deep in thought as they made their way around the side entrance of the house and ascended the stairs to find Ruby practicing the broad sword. Lena went to collect the girl and Kara felt her sister stiffen up beside her.

“Don’t panic,” Kara whispered to her in reassurance.

“Too late.” Alex said as the blood drained from her face.

Ruby was nearly as tall as Lena, falling just below the Danvers sister’s chins. She couldn’t have been older than thirteen, but she was strong and stood before them without the slightest hint of fear or apprehension. She appeared to be an exact replica of her mother except for her broad shoulders. Kara was relieved to see she had inherited nothing from her terrible father. She was immediately reminded of her first impression of Lena in the girl’s proud stance, but the observation of only a few seconds had convinced her that the girl was only exceedingly shy.

“My aunt has told me so much about you two,” she said with a bright smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kara replied while Alex composed herself.

“I heard you were the youngest knights to become master swordsmen.”

“I tried so hard to beat her record, but Alex still holds the title.”

“That’s a beautiful blade,” Alex said, finally recovered enough to jump into the conversation. Ruby followed her gaze to the blade in her hand and held it out for them to get a better look.

“Aunt Lena gave it to me for my birthday,” she beamed proudly, “It’s from a blacksmith in Argo.”

“Master Lockwood,” Alex nodded in recognition, “He makes the best short swords in Krypton.”

“Really?” The girl gazed in awe at the sword in her hand as if seeing it for the first time.

“Yeah, he folds the metal thousands of times to get the sharpest edge,” Alex took a step closer to point out the features on the blade, “See? These wavy lines are all individual folds.”

“Aunt Lena, you shouldn’t have spent so much.” She chastised the Luthor.

“You’re worth it,” Lena insisted placing an arm around her niece.

“You know,” Alex interjected, “If you train as a blacksmith with him for an entire summer he’ll make a sword with some of the iron in your blood.”

“Really!?” Ruby cried as her eyes widened in delight.

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed through gritted teeth.

“Do you have one of those swords?” Ruby asked, completely in awe of the sisters.

“I only have a belt knife.” Alex said, pulling it out for the girl’s inspection.

“Alex was terrified of the blood letting,” Kara informed Lena, “She nearly passed out as soon as he cut into her arm.”

“It’s not normal to just have someone cut into you like that!” Alex argued.

Kara looked between the two with intrigue as they continued talking. She heard Lena invite Alex, with the greatest civility, to visit Erkol whenever she happened to be near Urrika. She also suggested that Ruby get some practice in while she had Alex’s undivided attention. Lena took no time in presenting Alex with a wide array of short and broad swords to choose from, pointing out the origins and abilities of a few hanging on the walls.

As Alex and Ruby squared off under Lena’s watchful and critical eye, Kara walked over to stand next to her smirking aunt. Cat pronounced Lena Luthor to be infinitely superior to anything she had expected of the young royal.

“She is perfectly well behaved, polite, unassuming,” her aunt mused, “There is something a little stately in her character, but it’s not too unbecoming. Nothing like what you described in your letters.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more surprised in her behavior,” Kara explained, “She is far more civil than I’ve ever seen her in the presence of near strangers.”

“Interesting,” Cat said tapping her chin in contemplation, “she has been really quite attentive considering there was no necessity. Her acquaintance with you is trifling to say the least.”

Kara hung her head in shame at keeping so much information from her closest family and friends. She had told no one of the emotional storm that had blown over during her time in Thorul. Better for Cat to think their relationship a mere acquaintance than expose her own recklessness to sharp tongues and infinite ridicule.

“From what I’ve seen,” continued Cat, “there’s something of dignity in her demeanor that would not give someone an unfavorable idea of her heart.”

Kara excused herself as well as she could. She reassured her aunt that Lena’s behavior had been more along these lines than before. She tried to convey, in as guarded a manned as she could, that Lena’s character was by no means so faulty as they had been led to believe in Krypton.

The sound of footsteps nearby drew her attention. Kara’s nervousness increased dramatically as Lena made her way over to them and suggested they take a walk through the lower garden beyond the walls of the spring. As the three women made their way through the garden, Kara tried desperately to force herself to talk, but there seemed to be a self-imposed embargo on nearly every subject that came to mind. Time moved slowly as they wound their way through the various plants and sculptures and Kara’s patience was soon exhausted.

Cat, who was walking beside Kara, gave her niece a look of wonder and annoyance at her lack of communication. She seemed incapable of communicating anything of substance beyond the occasional complement or inquiries on one type of plant or another. After completing one turn about the garden, Cat excused herself from the pair and retreated to the main house under the pretense of seeing Ruby’s progress at the short sword.

The older woman’s suspicions had once more arisen when Lena and Kara directed their observations towards each other instead of the silly plants. They looked at each other with earnest and guarded inquiry. She soon drew from these observations the full conviction that one or both of them knew what they felt was love. She harbored a small shard of doubt about Kara, for she was nearly as stubborn and bullheaded as Alex, but Lena’s overflowing admiration was evidence enough for her.

It was not often that Kara could force her eyes to land on Lena herself, but when she did catch a glimpse of the woman she saw an expression of genuine kindness that convinced her the improvement of manners could certainly outlive a single day. During their afternoon together, she had seen her seeking an acquaintance with her aunt and courting the good opinion of her combative sister. It was jarring to think that only a few months ago, Lena would have considered it a disgrace to spend any period of time with them at all. The stark contrast of it all stuck so forcibly in her mind that she could hardly restrain her astonishment. Never—not in the company of her friends at Argo Park, or her dignified relations at Metropolis—had she seen Lena so desirous to please, so free from self-consequence or unbending reserve.

At long last they returned to the main house just as Alex and Ruby were descending the stairs in search of the promised lunch. The food was exquisite and matched only by the excellent wine and quality conversation. As for Kara, her thoughts were finally free of the haunting memories of Metropolis. She watched in delight as the group mingled as one cohesive unit and she strove to determine her feelings about one particular member.

She certainly did not hate Lena—at least, she hadn’t for months. No, hatred vanished long ago, perhaps even before her trip to Metropolis for she had almost been ashamed of ever feeling dislike against her. The respect born by the conviction of Lena’s selflessness—even when the ramifications of such actions negatively affected her sister—had for some time ceased to be repugnant to her. With her aunt’s lingering glances, Kara knew she had picked up on the fact that she was much better acquainted with Lena than she had first let on.

When at last the refreshments had run out and their topics of conversation failed, Cat rose to announce their departure to the guesthouse. Lena and Ruby tripped over each other in a halting request to join them for supper tomorrow night before they left Urrika. Cat glanced at her two nieces, desirous to know how they felt as the main recipients of the invitation, before readily agreeing to the women’s requests.

Lena offered to walk with them back through the lower garden, which Kara heartedly accepted. Cat declined and, after a darting glance to her niece, Alex set off through the western gate. The rugged landscape of the valley below looked even more beautiful and dramatic in the dusk light.

“It’s so beautiful here.” Kara remarked watching the last of the sunset dip below the horizon. “You have been a most gracious host. I’m sure my aunt will talk of nothing else for days.”

“Thank you,” she replied, “I have recently thought a great deal about how I appear and act around others.”

“I’ve been staying with friends recently,” she continued with a touch of embarrassment, “trying to follow your advice, actually.”

“What advice was that?” Kara asked with a furrowed brow.

“To practice.”

Kara turned to look at her as they continued their walk, a serious last look as though she were recording her features permanently in her memory. In all likelihood this would be the last time she ever saw the beautiful woman. Kara kicked herself for her past stubbornness. If only they had met at a different time, in better circumstances. If only she had been patient and accommodating, not so hasty with her judgments as she so rightly accused Lena of being but a few months earlier.


	12. Chapter 12

They had just crossed the threshold to the guesthouse when Alex nearly ran them over in her haste to drag her sister into the sitting room. Kara quickly excused herself as Cat stood in to thank Lena once more for being such a wonderful host during their stay. She was just about to ask Alex why they were packing up to leave when her sister thrust a letter from her mother into her hands.

Without allowing herself time for consideration, and scarcely knowing what she felt of it’s alarming contents, Kara darted from her seat in eagerness for comfort from her aunt. She reached the foyer where the three women stood saying their farewells and Lena immediately noticed her pale face and erratic motions.

“What’s happened?” She asked in a serious tone.

Kara hesitated, but she couldn’t hold back the tears filling her eyes. She took a stiff, calming breath and tried to level her breathing, but she could not speak another word. She thought back to their time in Erkol and how her fears, which she had only moments ago come to terms with, had now been solidified. How utterly foolish of her to think that there was any hope of their reconciliation.

“It’s Eve,” Alex finally said on her behalf. Lena nodded in remembrance; the littlest Danvers was always the most wild of the three. “She was staying with the captain of the guard in Fort Rozz for the graduations—”

“She ran away with Mike,” Kara interrupted with heavy breaths, “No one knows where they’ve gone. She hasn’t got any money, and no connections outside Argo and Bokos.”

“There’s no need for this endless drama,” Cat said, but the sisters knew it was mostly a facade. She was worried about her just as they were. “Eliza has gone to my home in Kandor to make inquiries.”

Lena was fixed on Kara’s face in astonishment. They both knew what this meant, knew what Mike was capable of, the damages that he himself would never have to carry.

“This is my fault,” she said in an agitated voice, “If only I had exposed Mike for the demon he truly was.”

“No, this is my fault.” Kara argued. “I should have known she wouldn’t have been able to stay away from him.”

“You didn’t tell anyone.”

It was more of a statement than a question, but Kara shook her head before responding.

“It wasn’t my place.”

Lena made no answer and her brow furrowed in earnest concentration.

“If you two are quite finished,” Cat said looking completely unimpressed with their little side conversation, “We really must be going.”

“Then I will leave you to your packing.” Lena said. “Please stop by the storeroom on your way to pick up as much as you need before you begin.”

She curtsied and left them without a moments pause. As she left, Kara felt how improbably it was that they should ever meet again on such close terms as had marked their time together in Erkol. She thought back to the entirety of their turbulent relationship, from Argo to Thorul and now the past days at Erkol, so full of contradictions. How strange that she would now prefer the Luthor’s company where before it only filled her with a sense of dread. 

They packed their belongings haphazardly and raced to the stables where a bleary-eyed stable hand was already filling their light packs with provisions. After a quick discussion about where to exchange their mounts the women rode off into the night, determined to reach Argo in just over a week’s time.

Kara glanced over her shoulder for one last look before Erkol disappeared once more behind the ridgeline of the mountains. How drastically things had shifted such a short period of time. She had no reason to suspect or even hope that Eve and Mike would ever be discovered, no one but their mother could flatter herself with such an expectation.

It seemed even less likely that Mike had run off with her to get married in secret some place. She had never noticed her sister taking a particular liking to any single member of the regimentals, but perhaps she only needed the right encouragement to attach herself to any strapping young man in a blue and red suit. How odd that Mike would choose a girl with no real property or wealth to her name—at least, not the sort of wealth he had been accustomed to in Thorul.

“Why do you suppose he went after Eve?” her aunt asked.

They slowed their horses to a walk and Alex passed out their sparse lunch. It had been a long and difficult week of nonstop riding, but they would reach the outskirts of Bokos by dawn.

“Isn’t it unlikely that he should plan on eloping with a woman who was staying with the captain’s family?” she continued, “It doesn’t seem worth the risk.”

“Perhaps there was more to their relationship than we thought,” Alex replied, brightening at the thought of the sister returning on her own. “I can’t think Mike would do something like this, he always seemed to be so nice.”

“The only surprise to me is that he would neglect his own self-interest. It’s not like Eve was setting herself up for considerable wealth.” Kara replied.

“Do you think they’re still near Fort Rozz?”

“I highly suspect that they’ve managed to make it to Kandor.” Cat said after some thought. “It’s a better place to hide out, especially since the captain and his regimental cohort would be looking for him.”

Alex nodded in agreement, “And I doubt either of them had a considerable amount of money at their disposal.”

“But why the secrecy? Why the fear of detection?” Cat mused aloud. “He must be in search of some money, surely, but why would he forego every chance of finding a bigger pay out in the future?”

“He must be in dire straights if he’s looking to benefit from such an uncertain payout.” Kara responded, “Eve is only sixteen, she’s young and has never truly thought long on serious subjects other than continuing her education at the writer’s guild. I had thought that was simply to be closer to the knight academy, but perhaps I’m not doing her justice.”

“I’m more shocked that you think so very ill of Mike,” Alex objected, “We both know him to be charming and polite. I think it’s more to Eve’s credit that she truly does love him.”

“You never think poorly about anyone.” Kara grumbled, but did not push the subject further.

With their lunch finished the women rode on through the night once again. When they switched their horses for the last time at one of the Kandor stables, Cat pulled Kara aside before the sisters continued on their own back to Argo.

“You’ve been cagey for the entire week of our ride,” she said with a hard look in her eye. Kara was thankful that Alex was nowhere close enough to see, let alone hear their exchange. “Tell me what you really know of Mike.”

“He’s nothing more than a lecher, a corrupt mind in search of the next payout.” She couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth under her aunt’s withering gaze. “You should begin your search as soon as possible for them here—he’s banished in Urrika and Thorul. He is as false and deceitful as he is insinuating.”

“How did you come to know this?” Her aunt’s curiosity was suddenly alive.

“I’m not at liberty to tell you all that I know, but my information comes directly from Prince Lex and Lena Luthor.”

“That’s good enough for me.” She accepted, “If you had said Queen Lillian, I might’ve been skeptical, but I know Lex—and now Lena as well—to be the very definition of trustworthy and respectful. They would not lay down such a judgment of banishment unless it was truly earned.”

“The worst part is Eve knows none of this,” Kara said with tears burning the backs of her eyes, “I had the chance after I visited James in Thorul, but I kept it hidden even from Alex. I didn’t see the point, but the signs were all there. Men and women alike were out of their senses for him for the first months of his arrival, myself included.”

While there was nothing new to add to the sister’s remaining journey other than their continued fears, hopes, and conjectures of the entire affair, Kara thought never strayed far from the topic of Mike and her sister. She let herself stew there, in the keenest of all anguish and self-reproach at her negligence, and could find no period of ease or restfulness.

They traveled as fast as possible on their fresh mounts and happened to reach Argo by dinner the following day. It was a small comfort to Kara that her mother and sister need not be as worried by Eve’s prospects as they ought to be. In the end they managed to pull her out of her own toxic thoughts; Eve was resourceful and more intelligent than Kara had previously given her credit for. There was little doubt in her mother’s mind that, if Eve was still staying with Mike, she was there of her own free will and by her own design.

As their mother opened yet another bottle of wine after dinner that night, Kara and Alex began to see the toll of the week previous week in full force. Eliza shifted from tears and lamentation of regret directly to vicious tirades about ‘that villainous Mike’ before complaining of her own suffering caused by an ungrateful daughter such as Eve. 

“Why did they let her out of their sight?” she lamented to Kara as Alex tucked her into bed. “I always said she should not have gone.”

“You were excited for her trip.” Kara remembered as the exhaustion of their week-long journey got the better of her. Alex was quick to throw a pillow at her.

“And now she’ll want to marry him, I’m sure of it,” Eliza said though fresh tears, “And you two will have to fight for her honor and be killed.”

“She’s ever right to marry him if she wants,” Alex chuckled, “I thought you wanted us to get married sooner than later anyway.”

“I just want you to be cared for,” Eliza said through her sniffles, “It’s not like I’ll be around forever.”

“We know that, but we can take care of ourselves,” Kara reassured while taking her hand, “And we can take care of Eve too if needed.”

“No one knows Kandor better than aunt Cat,” Alex soothed, “She’ll find them and we’ll get the whole mess sorted.”

They continued like this for some time until Eliza finally found comfort in sleep.

Every day at Argo now passed in acute anxiety no matter how much the sisters tried to distract themselves by working on the estate. The worst part was always the morning post, as they knew whatever good or bad news from their aunt would come wrapped in an innocuous little sheet, and every passing day was expected to bring some news of importance about their sister.

When Cat’s letter finally arrived, they were all surprised by what little information there was to give, what little explanation there was on how they came to be found and what had transpired in the passing days.

“She’s found them.” Alex informed them, “He wants a hundred gold a year, but he’s agreed to marry her… she wants the estate?”

“What?” Kara cried, snatching the letter from her sister’s hands to read the last bit, “Why would she want the estate?”

“Maybe that’s how Cat was able to get him to agree to the hundred gold?” Alex’s confusion was evident.

“Of course! I knew she was smarter than that,” cried Eliza as she ran about the house trying to find paper to write her sister.

Alex looked to her sister for the missing link their mother had uncovered right away. “A hundred gold is not a lot. And she was set to inherit the estate anyway—I certainly wouldn’t have fought her for it.”

“Perhaps he didn’t know, but it’s so far in the future.” Kara mused aloud, “definitely too distant to be tempting to him at the moment. Aside from just sweetening the deal…” 

“He’d still want something more…I’m thinking a large sum up front.”

I mean, we’ll have to pay back Cat, but the estate is really the issue here…you don’t think?”

“I most certainly do.” Alex replied with a broad smile, “She played him like a fiddle.”

“She must know he won’t stick around after the money is gone—”

“And with the estate in her name before the marriage he won’t be able to touch it!”

“And if he leaves her, she has grounds to file for recompense.”

“Damn, baby Danvers,” Alex whistled, “And here I thought I was the smart one.”

“She’s definitely more ruthless than both of us combined.” Kara laughed.

Only their sister would be cunning enough to find the most traitorous, conniving snake and end up with everything she wanted. Sure, he would get whatever money Cat had to pay him, but as soon as they were married he’d be at the mercy of Kryptonian laws. Eve was already set to attend the writer’s guild without any fear of finding a decent living, but now with the estate formally in her name before the marriage, she would have the power to cut off his hundred gold a year if he left her. It was all benefit for her, and absolutely no risk.

Eliza could hardly contain herself. As soon as she had read Cat’s letter, her joy burst forth in the most annoying ways possible. She was disturbed by no fear for her felicity, nor humbled by any remembrance of her misconduct.

Her sister’s situation must be bad enough despite all her best-laid plans, but Kara was thankful that it wasn’t any worse. That she would fall victim to Mike’s charms was too disheartening to begin with, although Kara gave her considerable credit for she knew of at least two other strong-will individuals who had fallen victim to the same scheme. While no rational happiness nor worldly prosperity could be rightly expected for Even she felt a glimmer of pride in her sister’s ability to keep an analytical head about her where others had failed.

The news of Eve’s impending marriage spread quickly throughout Argo, most likely by their mother’s design. It might’ve been better if Eve was to be married at home, but the good-natured wishes for her well being continued nevertheless. How Mike and Eve were to support themselves in tolerable independence, she could not imagine. But how might permanent happiness belong to a couple that was only brought together passion rather than virtue.

Kara was now most distressed that she had told Lena about the elopement in the first place. Since Eve’s marriage would shortly give the proper termination to their elopement, the best practice would be to hide the origin of such a union from as many people as possible. 

That being said, she had no fears of Lena spreading such information about the realms. She was confident in the woman’s secrecy, for she had two family members who had suffered similar fates at the hands of Mike. But her heart ached at what might have been. Even if Eve’s marriage had been completed on the most honorable terms, there was no reason to believe that Lena might want to continue an acquaintance with someone now intimately connected to such a source of evil. 

Lena would surely shrink from ever reviving such a connection between them. Kara’s fleeting wish in the garden that last night in Erkol of attempting to win back the woman’s regard could not possibly survive such a blow as this new reality. To think that she might have gladly received the woman’s declaration of love, which she had so fervently spurned only a few months ago.

The tears came unbidden as she sat once more on the roof of their house. Their angry red and orange skies could never compete with the bright blues and purples that danced across emerald green eyes. She allowed herself to accept the fact that Lena was exactly the woman who would most suit her. Her understanding and temperament, her disposition and talents, were in perfect complement to her own. With her ease and liveliness at Metropolis and Erkol, she witnessed a softer side to Lena. She, in turn, received benefit of her calming judgment and knowledge of the realms.

But now a union of a different sort altogether, one that excluded the possibility of the other, was soon to be formed. She clutched Eve’s letter to her chest as she pondered their upcoming arrival to Argo before setting off for married life. Eliza was ecstatic at the thought of showing off her married daughter and it was settled that very afternoon that the newlyweds should visit for dinner on their way to Mike’s next posting.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of Eve’s arrival came swiftly and while Eliza anxiously awaited her daughter’s return, the older Danvers sibling all but dreaded it. They felt for her probably more than Eve felt for herself. Eliza stood with a wide smile as the carriage drove up to the door. Alex sported a grave look of alarm and unease. Kara made a point of assuring the driver that the couple would be returning to the Bokos inn for the evening.

As Eve exited the carriage, her mother stepped forwards and embraced her, welcoming her with pure delight. Eve wasted no time in displaying her new ring with an affectionate smile to Mike, who followed and wish the Danvers family joy. They were so convincing that Kara was sure her mother would have no doubt of their happiness.

Their reception from Alex and Kara was not quite so cordial. Alex’s countenance because quite severe and she scarcely opened her lips in greeting. The easy assurance of the young couple was enough to provoke Kara to the same. Kara was disgusted, Alex shocked at their behavior. Eve was completely unaffected by her recent adventure: wild, brazen, and noisy. Mike was not at all more distressed, but his manners were always so pleasing—so fake—that any stranger might’ve thought his marriage and character delightful.

There was no stopping the conversation now that her mother and Eve had been reunited and neither could talk fast enough. Mike, who happened to be sitting across from Kara, began inquiring after a few of his friends in Argo with a good-humored ease. The pair seemed to both have only the happiest memories in the world and nothing of the past few weeks was spoken of in poor taste, much to the dismay of the elder Danvers sisters.

“I always knew Fort Rozz was the place to find a good husband,” she declared. “Isn’t that where you married Maggie?”

“Eve,” Alex warned from across the table, but Eve continued regardless.

“Oh, Kara, you must go. It’s just to your taste. A sea of blue and red, and I must admit,” she leaned across in a conspiratorial whisper, “the women are just a hot as the men. I can see now why you can’t choose between the two.”

Kara didn’t have the self-control to reply, but her fury found an outlet in mangling the spoon in her hand. Mike’s uncomfortable conversation with her mother soon turned the conversation in a positive light.

“I’ve been enlisted as a captain of the guard along the plains of Wanan.”

“Good for you,” Alex said with all the animation of a dead horse.

“And when are you to leave?” Eliza asked.

“We’re setting out next week.”

As the conversation began to wander again, Kara focused her attention on murdering the plate of food before her. She had nearly tuned out their guests completely when a kick from Alex grabbed her attention. Eve was describing, in lively detail, the events of her wedding in Kandor.

“That morning I was in such a fuss. Cat was preaching away as if she were a priest of Rao herself—she was horribly unpleasant.”

Kara turned to Alex with an exasperated expression; she had no interest in hearing Eve’s wedding saga.

“But I was preoccupied by Mike and whether he was going to be married in his uniform,” Eve continued her story at Eliza’s burning excitement. “But that evening she was so late to the temple I was worried that Lena might have to be our witness—you know how I can’t stand the woman.”

“Lena?” Kara’s head shot up in alarm and Mike stiffened beside her sister. “Lena Luthor was at your wedding?”

“Rao, she told me not to mention it,” Eve dismissed Kara and placed her hand on Mike’s knee. “She asked us not to tell. Apparently she had some business in town and hadn’t heard her step brother was getting married.”

“We ran into her quite by accident on our way to the tailor’s.” Mike struggled to explain away, but his smile had slipped ever so slightly and Kara knew there was something he wasn’t telling them.

Lena had been at her sister’s wedding. It was the exact opposite of what she might’ve reasonably expected from the woman. Wild conjecture hurried unchecked through her mind as the possibilities of its meaning darted from one impossibility to the next. She could not bear such suspense and immediately resolved to write her aunt as soon as the couple had left that evening.

Mike’s affection of Eve was exactly as Kara had expected. While Eve seemed perfectly content in her choice of partner, Mike looked ever more impatient with his new wife as the evening dragged on. She wondered once again why he had chosen to elope when it was clear that he had no real affection for her at all. If Eve were to inherit a large sum or a comfortable living throughout her life, Kara wouldn’t have wondered at all. She felt certain that his flight with Eve was rendered necessary by some distressing circumstance or another.

As the pair stepped into their carriage to return them to the inn, no one but Eliza regretted their short stay. She longed to spend more time with her youngest and help her properly settle into a house of her own, but with Mike’s position they would be forever housed with the regimentals. At least Eve would be able to join the writer’s guild in Kandor should she ever with to be separated from her dearest Mike.

Eliza promised to write to her often, but her daughters made no such commitments to each other. Her husband’s farewell was more affectionate; he smiled, looked handsome, and gave Eliza many complements the dinner and her estate as a whole. Kara smirked knowing that Mike’s plans to inherit their charming abode would fall flat in the decades to come. She was less comfortable with her mother’s genuine bereavement at the sudden loss of her youngest daughter. She embraced her mother as the carriage disappeared into the night.

Kara soon had the satisfaction of having her panicked letter to her aunt answered in only two day’s time. She was surprised to find a personal messenger at their doorstep with the missive in hand and paid him handsomely for his timely delivery. She took the steps to her room two at a time and only ripped open the seal after she had made it safely to the roof.

> Kara—
> 
> I must say I was incredibly surprised by your letter for I had not imagined this information making it’s way back to you—although I should not be surprised by Eve’s lack of secrecy.
> 
> Not four hours after you had left, Lena Luthor showed up on my doorstep announcing that she had found the couple hiding out in town. I can only imagine that she left Erkol shortly after—if not before—we did and changed mounts every morning to continue her pace. She explained the situation of Mike’s banishment to me and had sought them out to break off their plans and expose all of his past crimes to Eve.
> 
> She had already begged Eve that very morning to return to her family, and even offered to take care of any outstanding bills and costs associated with her trip to Argo, but it was not to be as Eve was dead set on marrying Mike. I then joined her as she made a similar plea to him where we learned they had eloped because he had some serious outstanding debts in Bokos and Fort Rozz. He apparently still cherished a hope of more effectually making his fortune by marrying some other woman with a decent fortune later on.
> 
> We discussed and fine-tuned a plan over the next few days that would leave Eve as unscathed as possible while punishing Mike to the fullest lest he try to repeat his plotting yet again. Lena was incredibly obstinate in her determination. I imagine, my dear, that obstinacy is the true defect of her character. I understand she has been accused of many faults at different times, but this is the true color of her soul. Nothing was to be done that she did not insist on doing herself, though I would have gladly settled the whole amount without question.
> 
> We battled over the sum for quite some time, one that was much more than neither Eve nor Mike deserved for their actions, but I was at least forced to yield to her determination. Furthermore she insisted that I should take credit for everything. I was so happy with your letter for it gave me a chance to explain how little my part in this actually was—but the truth of it must not go farther than Alex, and my sister must never know.
> 
> —Cat
> 
> P.S. Let me also say that you could do much worse for yourself than a headstrong, stately Luthor with no ambition and a severe lack of spirit.
> 
> P.P.S. Forgive me if I have presumed too much, or at least do not punish me so far as to exclude me from Erkol. I shall never be truly happy until I have been through every trail and garden path at least twice.

The contents of her aunt’s letter threw Kara into a flutter of spirits as pain and pleasure swirled around her in equal shares. The vague and unsettled suspicions that had lived in her mind for the past two days we finally proved true beyond even her most outlandish conclusions. She had followed them purposefully to town, had taken on herself all the trouble and mortification derived from investigating Kandor’s seedy underbelly.

And once she found her prey she was forced to meet, reason with, persuade and ultimately bribe a man who would not even be worthy of breathing the same air. The man who caused a lifetime of pain and remembrance of an adolescent mistake to a childhood friend, a man who proved once before that he cared little of others' feelings. Lena had done all this for a girl that she herself held in no high regard, for she had even told Kara this herself back in Thorul.

Cat’s postscript forced a dying breath from her heart; perhaps Lena had done it for her. This wishful thinking was soon checked by other considerations and she soon felt that even her own vanity was insufficient. The entire line of thinking required that Lena not only harbored affections for the woman who quite literally laughed in her face at her most vulnerable, but also required that she would be willing to align herself with the newly-minted sister-in-law of her most detested enemy. Every fiber in Kara’s body revolted from the conclusion and she soon found herself descending the exterior of the house and running off to the training arena.

She grabbed a wooden training dummy and all but threw it into the arena, not even bothering to stand it up properly. Instead of her short sword, Kara pulled an old ax from the pile of firewood and began laying into her target. She was ashamed to think of how much Lena had done for her family. It was painful, exceedingly painful, to know that they were indebted to someone whom they would never be able to repay.

She grieved over every ungracious speech, every snarky comment she had ever spewed about the selfless woman. She had been so effectively humbled by her actions, but she was also exceedingly proud. In a nonexistent competition of compassion and honor, Lena had gotten the better of her in all regard.

She hammered into the dummy again and again, burying a piece of her heart with every swing and letting the splintered pieces of wood fall around her. She continued her dismantling of the poor log until she was left standing in a pile of kindling under the scorching sun.

Her spiritless condition was short lived as rumors of Argo Park being occupied once again filtered across Bokos to Argo within the week. The housekeeper for Argo Park, who was married to the Bokos butcher, who was the brother of the blacksmith in Argo, had been provided an advance to prepare the house once more for the elusive Samantha Arias.

Their mother was quite fidgety all weekend and she often looked to Alex, smiled, and then shook her head before repeating the cycle a minute or so later. Kara was more anxious than she had ever been at the possibility of seeing her sister’s subtle discomfort return. While their time in Erkol with Ruby seemed to go over smoothly, there was no telling what sort of self-inflicted punishment she might have to endure around Sam.

In spite of what her sister declared, and truly believed regarding the expectation of the woman’s arrival, Kara could easily see that she was affected by it. She regularly made up some excuse to get Alex back to the training arena and out of her own headspace, even if it meant falling on her sword every so often.

It was obvious that Alex was more distracted than usual, but Kara didn’t know what to make of it. Was Sam returning for the harvest and fall season as he had done last year? Was she finally coming to make Argo Park her permanent address? Even more confusing to her was Lena’s role in it. Did she say something to Sam after their time at Erkol, or perhaps even after Kara’s rejection in Thorul to embolden her return?

“You can stop pretending to lose,” Alex told her after she landed in the dirt for the third time that day. “I know I’m a bit unfocused.”

“I wonder why,” she joked.

“I’m not afraid of them,” Alex insisted, “I dread Veronica’s remarks, but perhaps we will see less of them this time.”

It was at that precise moment that two riders crested over the hill and Alex practically threw her sword as she suddenly backed up, realizing who they were.

“Rao’s balls, what are they doing here?!” Alex cried in a panic.

Kara turned and glimpsed the two riders as they slowly made their way down through the brush. Sure enough, Sam sat tall upon her beautiful roan horse, looking like she was the happiest woman in the realms. As she observed the second woman her heart leapt into her throat. Lena Luthor, looking every bit as nervous as Alex for some reason, followed her friend to the training arena.

Alex stood next to Kara with her legs shaking in surprise and concern. Both sisters were uncomfortable enough in their own right, but their feelings for the other only magnified their apprehension. Kara had additional sources of uneasiness that could not be suspected by Alex, for she had never related the entire sorted tale from her time in Thorul, nor had she had the courage to disclose her own change in sentiment towards the headstrong woman.

To Alex, the Luthor woman—as she had come to be known around Argo—could only be at the very best of Kara’s explanations a woman whom she refused and whose merit she undervalued. Her own astonishment at Lena’s arrival in Argo, and voluntarily seeking her out, was almost equal to what she had known upon seeing her for the first time in Erkol. The color, which had been driven from her face, returned for a beat with an additional glow while a smile of pure delight slowly appeared. She thought for a half minute that the woman’s affections and wishes might be unshaken after all.

As the women passed behind the last of the trees before properly entering the arena, Kara shared a look of understanding with her sister, a silent agreement to remain composed no matter that happened. Alex looked a little paler than usual, but more sedate than Kara expected if she was being honest. Sam gave the reigns of her horse to Lena to tie up and strode confidentially towards the two.

She smiled warmly as Alex, but Kara noticed a strained look plastered across Lena’s face. She looked serious once more, just as she had remembered her the last time she was in Argo, with almost no resemblance to the almost carefree Lena settled in Erkol. Perhaps after the disaster with Eve she could not act the same towards them as she had in Urrika. It was a painful, but not an improbable, conclusion.

One look to Alex proved to Kara that she needed to be the one to handle the introductions—if there were to be any introductions at all.

“Welcome back, Sam,” she said with a smile. “You’ve been gone for quite some time.”

“Uh, yes,” she replied, it was clear that this was not the sort of direction she had planned for their conversation, “I’ve been preoccupied with business this year.”

“And Ruby’s trials.” Alex added, almost as an afterthought. Kara sensed that her sister was trying to save the poor woman from herself, but she was dead set on making them work for it.

“I’m sure Lena’s told you all about James’ marriage to Winn Schott.” She supplied. “Have you been to visit them in Metropolis?”

“I have not had the chance to visit them, but I did offer my congratulations,” Sam deftly maneuvered around Kara’s potential landmines, “And I hear congratulations are in order for the youngest Danvers.”

“Indeed. She’s probably already settled in the Wanan plains but now.”

Kara, particularly, knew of the potential insults and insolence that she was presenting to the tall brunette, but with the pain she had caused Alex it was the least she could do. Thankfully it was noted to be all in good fun thanks to Lena and her inability to conceal the proud smirk developing at her constant prodding.

“Are you here just for the season again?” Alex asked with her shaking hands concealed behind her back.

“Just a few weeks,” Lena supplied at her friend’s silence, “Ruby’s trials are next month.”

“You know, our mother hasn’t forgotten about the family dinner you agreed to attend last fall,” Kara reminded her.

“Yes, I’m quite looking forward to it,” Sam sputtered. The poor woman looked more anxious with every passing second.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear it.”

“Excellent! Yes, thank you.”

Kara’s ire was rising with every passing second. Not even a year ago this conversation would’ve been over and done with—they wouldn’t be tiptoeing around each other like teenagers fresh out of the academy! But even then, she remembered a lack of confidence and backbone was never to be found wanting among the fresh regimentals preparing to go off and die. In that moment all the fight left her. She felt that perhaps even years of happiness might not make up for the weeks and months of painful confusion.

“How are you, Kara?” Lena asked, noting the change in the blonde.

“Fine,” she deflected. “Will you and Veronica be joining us for that dinner?”

Lena and Sam shared a questioning glance that Kara couldn’t decipher.

“It’s just us this time,” Lena explained. “Actually, it’s just Sam. I’m off to Kandor tomorrow.”

Kara nodded and returned her attention to the silent women beside them. The prolonged eye contact with each other had proved more than either could bear.

“Well, we should continue to Argo Park,” Sam finally managed to spit out, “Wonderful to see you all again.”

She turned on her heel and received a harsh glance from Lena but continued defiantly back to their horses. The sudden farewell startled the Danvers even more than Lena’s polite goodbye before jogging to catch up to her friend.

From across the training arena, Kara could just hear the faint voice laced with exasperation of Lena whispering at her retreating form. The sisters were finally left alone as the two horses disappeared back behind the shelter of bushes. They burst into laughter at the awkward visit, but Alex was still keyed up and on the verge of mania thanks to the sudden dose of anxiety.

“Glad that’s over,” Alex said between belly laughs.

“Really?” Kara’s sarcastic reply caused her sister to drop to the ground as the laughter impeded her breathing.

“No! Are you kidding me? That was a disaster!”

Now it was Kara’s turn to join her sister in her full-body laughter.

“I thought you were going to straight up attack her!” Alex cried between tears.

“Better than you! I didn’t want to see my sister hardcore make-out right in front of me!”

“No, that would not have happened.” Alex insisted with a well-timed punch to her sister’s arm.

“Hey! That hurt a little,” she said, rubbing her tender arm.

“Nothing’s going to happen. It’s over.”

“That’s horse shit.” Kara said and kicked her sister’s knee in retribution.

At Alex’s dark look she knew it was one step too far. She had only a moment to jump up before Alex’s body came crashing down upon her back, and the pair fell hard on the packed sand. Kara twisted and wormed her way out of dodge as her sister tried in vain to get her in a proper arm lock.

“You think I’d fall for the same girl who left me?”

“I don’t think you ever stopped!”

Neither had made it back to their feet, but the blows still found their targets nevertheless. A few knees to the gut, a few elbows to the back, at least they had learned by now to keep their little fists away from their faces for their mother’s sake.

“What about Lena?” Alex asked in a deranged version of Eve’s high voice. Kara managed to land a boot hold and flip them. She laughed as her sister’s mouth was suddenly filled with sand. “I’m not blind!”

“You will be!”

Alex managed to kick her away with a boot straight to the chest, but Kara dragged her back to the ground with a death roll around her sister’s ankle. She had just managed to get her knee on Alex’s back, pinning her in an arm lock with her face smashed into the ground when a soft cough made them both pause mid-fight.

“So this is what I missed growing up as an only child.” Sam observed as she stood over them with a soft smile on her face. “Can I talk to Alex for a minute?”

Kara nodded silently, still in shock at her sudden appearance, but hadn’t recovered enough of her senses to release Alex from her uncomfortable position on the ground.

“Kara—!” She managed to mumble through the dirt.

When Alex rose to her feet, she dusted off the grime of their little skirmish and stood tall and stoic, even managing to control the coloring in her face for once. Kara immediately knew what was about to happen, but the shock of it kept her rooted in place.

“Alone, if you don’t mind.” Sam clarified with a hint of a blush forming on her cheeks.

Kara squeezed her sister’s hand and made her way to the edge of the arena. As she began to slog her way up the long dusty hill, she could just make out Sam’s voice saying, “So…now that Ruby knows you’re the same Alex I wrote to her about, she’s refusing to talk to me…”

She smiled to herself and continued to trudge up the hill at a slightly faster pace than before. Their conversation was not meant for her ears and, to be honest to herself, she couldn’t bear to be there even if they had asked her to stay. She continued her walk past the house and finally found rest under a gnarly cottonwood tree. Her eyes filled with joy as she pictured Sam dropping to one knee, or perhaps maybe Alex, but it ultimately wouldn’t have mattered. There was no way they were going to let each other go this time around. She smiled at the blazing sun falling low on the horizon, thanking Rao for her sister’s second chance at a lifetime of happiness. But, in thinking back to the return of Lena’s stony manners, she was also in mourning for she realized it had been an even trade; she had forever sacrificed her only chance for that same happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

Kara’s congratulations that evening was given with sincerity, warmth, and a delight that words could not possibly express. Her sister would be staying with them for the next month or so, but as soon as Ruby’s trials were complete in Urrika she would be packing her bags and living with the Arias family for a time in Argo Park. Their mother was ecstatic and her every sentence of kindness was a fresh source of happiness to Alex. Kara heartedly expressed her delight in teasing the prospect of their future engagement and inevitable marriage, but her sister took it in all in stride with an ever-present blush.

“You’d think I’d be more composed,” she mused as the two sisters toasted Alex’s good fortune from their place on the roof that evening. “It’s not like this is the first time I’ve gone though this.”

“But you are so composed!” Kara answered with mock surprise, “I remember you married Maggie the same day she asked!”

“That’s a good point.”

“I can’t believe you almost pulled a James on me.”

“Where do you think James learned it?” Alex cried with glee. “But this time there’s no war and no rush. No need to jump right into anything.”

“And, not to be an ass, but—”

“But you’re going to continue nonetheless…?”

She playfully shoved Alex, but the smiles never left their faces.

“Anyway,” Kara continued, “You seem more sure of yourself this time. More open, less worried about things.”

“Perhaps it’s because I’ve probably been through the worst of it already.” Kara nodded along with her sister’s train of thought. “Rao…is it possible to die of happiness?”

“I’m sure you and Sam will be the first to know.”

She rested her head on Alex’s shoulder as her sister dissolved into yet another fit of giggles.

“If only you could share in my happiness,” Alex said, while reclining back to look at the wide field of stars above them.

“I’m right here, fool.”

“You know what I meant!”

“Yeah, I do.” Kara stretched out to match her sister. With the new moon it was almost impossible to see one another, but the stars were more brilliant than ever. She was taken aback by the sudden change in conversation, and even more so frightened by the sudden flip of her stomach. She longed so deeply to tell her sister everything, about her time in Thorul, about her feelings for Lena, about the royal’s contribution with Eve’s marriage, but she could not bear to ruin her sister’s day.

“Perhaps Sam has a cousin she can introduce me to,” she said with a smirk that caused Alex to burst into another fit of giggles.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the main road by the sound of a carriage heading their direction. It was both too late and too early for visitors, but neither recognized the outfit anyway. When it was apparent that the carriage was heading directly to their estate, the sisters scurried back into the house and down the stairs just before a loud banging on the door resonated throughout the house.

By now even Eliza had woken up and was hurrying behind her daughters to see who could be visiting at this hour of the night. Alex and Kara, with their knight training taking over, both grabbed their belt knives just in case. Kara, standing protectively in front of their mother, nodded at Alex to open the door. She threw open the front door and both lowered their blades immediately upon finding an older woman with a bejeweled gown standing on their doorstep.

“Queen Lillian!” Kara cried in recognition.

Her family was of course surprised, for they didn’t know the woman by her look, but their astonishment was beyond their expectation at Kara’s identification. The three women curtsied low in their odd collection of nightgowns and old breeches, but Lillian didn’t appear to care once her eyes landed on Kara.

The imposing woman entered the room with more ungraciously than Kara had ever seen her. Apparently she had been traveling for quite some time in the carriage. She made no other reply to Kara’s greeting than a slight inclination of her head. Eliza, completely disarmed by the sudden appearance of a foreign royal on their doorstep in the middle of the night, did her best to receive the queen with the upmost politeness.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” She asked.

“Absolutely not. I must speak to Kara Danvers alone.”

The Danvers women exchanged glances, bewildered by the strange turn of events, but Kara simply led the stately woman into the parlor as requested and closed the door firmly behind them. She hoped the stern look she gave Alex registered and that her mother and sister wouldn’t be tempted to listen in on their conversation. She had barely turned to face the tall woman before she started firing off questions.

“You must know why I’m here.”

Kara looked into her eyes with unaffected astonishment. “I have no idea why you would even be in Krypton. I must admit that news travels rather slowly in this part of the realm. Has something happened to James or Winn?”

“I’m not a woman to be jerked around,” she all but spat at the young blonde before her, “I’ve heard a rumor that you are trying to seduce my stepdaughter.”

At Kara’s wide eyes and blank stare she continued, “I know this must be a scandalous falsehood, but my source was adamant, and I knew I needed to hear it contradicted at the source.”

“I’m sorry, I think I’m a little lost,” Kara said, rubbing the exhaustion and sleep from her eyes in a poor attempt to get on board with whatever the queen was talking about. “Are you insinuating that, not only am I trying to seduce Lena, but that I also spread a rumor about such a plan specifically to get your attention?”

“Yes.”

“Okay…” Kara glanced about their disheveled parlor and readjusted her baggy sleeping breeches. “Does this look like I knew you might be dropping in to tell me off any time soon? Also, if you could’ve just written a letter.”

“I came here precisely to hear you contract these awful rumors and force you to cease your malevolent scheming.”

“Well, consider it ended because I only found out about it from you.”

Lillian appeared to take some comfort in her words before asking, “I shall not put up with your sass, young lady. I am the Queen of Thorul!”

“I’m Kryptonian,” Kara shrugged, “You’ll have to get Emperor Kal-El down here to yell at me if you want more of an impact.”

“Why did you visit Metropolis and Erkol?”

“Because I felt like it,” Kara said with defiance, “You have no authority here, so ask away but know that I'm under no obligation to answer.”

“This is unacceptable.” Lillian bristled and her steely glare match Kara’s own, “Lena is engaged to Veronica Sinclair, a woman of noble blood in Thorul. It is the right match for her and I will not allow her to be tricked by some poverty-stricken hussy.”

That bit of news took Kara a little off guard, but she powered through. “If she’s already engaged, how would I possibly be able to seduce her?”

“You ignorant swine! This marriage has been planned since my husband brought her to the palace. If she had any interest at all in men she would be engaged to a member of the Sphere family. Do you really think she would ever be allowed to consort with the likes of you? A Kryptonian nobody who’s own sister eloped with a twice-banished criminal. For all the gods. And I had thought her mere existence as a bastard child would be the greatest same she could bring to the Luthor name.”

Lillian hesitated for a moment to catch her breath and straighten her posture after such a damaging outburst.

“Now tell me, girl; are the two of you together in any way?”

Kara wished she could gain the upper hand by refusing to answer the queen’s question, but in the end she decided there had already been enough said that night about the people she cared about. Now she understood why Winn begged Lena to return to Metropolis during her visit. She understood why Lena had created so many paths through the pine forest surrounding the palace, why Lex mentioned her favorite place to be was the glen.

“We are not.” Kara confirmed. “It was a nothing more than pure coincidence that we happened to be in Metropolis and Erkol at the same times.”

Lillian seemed quiet pleased with herself.

“And will you promise never to see her again?”

“Absolutely not.” Kara so desperately wanted to maintain the strength and defiance in her face, but she could already feel the burning tears coming unbidden to her eyes. “You have insulted me and my family in every possible way. There’s nothing left to critique here, so you should probably leave.”

Kara marched to the door and threw it open revealing her mother and sister sitting in the drawing room opposite with nervous expressions on their faces. While they were too far to hear the words that were exchanged—thanks to Alex’s insistence—it was clear that they heard the tone and an occasional outburst or two.

“Good night,” Kara said before turning on her heel and marching upstairs. She reached her room and slammed the door in her wake. The adrenaline coursing through her veins caused by having stood up for herself so firmly filled her with energy. She threw her training bag over her shoulder and didn’t hesitate before throwing open the bedroom window and climbing down the backside of the house.

She made it to the stables practically on muscle memory and relied heavily on her draft horse to lead her along the estate trails as she replayed the events of her evening. Lillian, it appeared, had actually taken the trouble of this journey from Metropolis, for the sole purpose of breaking off her supposed relationship with her stepdaughter. She had almost forgotten that the newly forged link between Alex and Sam would bring the Lena more frequently into her life.

It was quite the disaster on all accounts. Even in the best of her thoughts; where Lena did feel something towards her, where she might have been wavering, where her aunt had been correct in her assessment of Lena’s feelings towards her… Even then Kara knew she would return no more after tonight.

After walking about for quite some time, she found herself at the edge of the training arena with the stars fading as night slowly turned to day. She was more awake than she’d ever been and quietly dismounted to enter the arena with her short sword in hand. The first few moves didn’t bother her, and she didn’t notice her flawed footwork until the first rays of impending light crested the horizon.

Her stance was weak, knees turning in and legs shaking under the weight of Rao’s light. Her arms left like led and she suddenly realized that she felt too small in the world to hold her blade with the confidence that the desert around her demanded. She trudged back to her pack in defeat before noticing the pair of wooden hook blades. With a quick decision she picked them up in shaking hands and wandered, unseeing into the center of the ring.

The dance came easily to her now, she didn’t need the power of firm stance and she was able to bend and flow with each tremor that translated from thought to action. She continued on and on for what felt like day, but were merely minutes in the early dawn. She turned once more to face the sun just as it dawned over the horizon in all Rao’s glory. She closed her eyes and turned again, letting the warmth cover her.

How she wished she could have swallowed her pride just once in any of her past meetings with Lena. She was certain that Lena had the first misstep between them, but she had no one to blame but herself in being so deadest in her prejudices against the women. She allowed the bitter disappointments to lead her movements as she circled around the arena, desperately trying to find herself once more.

It became a mindless dance between herself, the sun, and her memories. The bright yellow-reds of the sun beyond her eyelids chased visions of Lena drifting between the trees of Metropolis. The chill of the night cooled the warmth of Lena’s smile in the garden of Erkol.

Around and around she turned, twisting with the breeze as it fled from Rao’s might, hoping to find a way to live with herself and her past actions for the foreseeable future. She remembered Lena’s directions as if she were whispering them to her now; push and pull with the elements around you. Keep with the wind, bend to the will of the clouds, stand tall as the pines.

She allowed herself to be pulled and pushed, visualizing her time in the clearing with the brunette mimicking her movements not but a breath from her. She slowed her movements and allowed the heat of the rising sun to force her arms down. After a few deep, calming breaths, she finally opened her eyes. There was Lena.

Kara blinked a few times it ensure it wasn’t her sleep-deprived brain playing tricks on her, but there she was. The figure stood before her in the sunlight, unkempt, red-eyed, and slightly wild looking with her hair falling over her shoulders, but Lena all the same. They stood there in silence until Kara gathered her courage to speak.

“I, uh…I couldn’t sleep”

“I couldn’t either. I was out riding when I saw you in the valley… My stepmother, um, she…” Lena stopped mid-thought looking wretched at the possibility or renewed rejection before her.

“She’s a bitch.” Kara said with an awkward laugh.

“Yes, she is.” Lena agreed with a laugh of her own. “That was not the impression I was going for…”

“And what impression were you going for?” Kara took a step towards the stunning woman. “After what you’ve done for Eve, and I suspect for Alex as well, I’m surprised you think so low of me to be swayed by the mediocre threats of your stepmother.”

Lena smiled, but took her time collecting her own thought before speaking. The last thing she wanted was to mess this up a second time.

“You must know…surely—I know, uh… I wasn’t trying to buy your good will or favor.” Lena pleaded, “You must know that. That was never my intention.”

Kara took a small step to further erase the distance between them in the hope of calming Lena’s racing mind as she continued her explanations.

“I know enough of your disposition to be certain that… had you been absolutely dead set against me, you would have no problem telling me off for meddling in your life once again.”

“Yes,” Kara blushed profusely as she replied, “I am apparently incapable of tact.”

“You didn’t say anything I didn’t deserve?” Lena replied with a small smile of her own, “My behavior to you at the time deserved the harshest criticism. I can’t think of it without considerable self-loathing.”

“I assure you, you are not alone in that. It’s at least half of what kept me up tonight.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget you laughing at me.”

“No!” Kara said, her face full of shame, “I assure you, that has haunted me for months now. Now I’m almost afraid of asking what you thought of me when we showed up unannounced at Erkol.”

“I should probably tell you, it wasn’t quite unannounced,” Lena said with a wince. “Your aunt mislabeled a message to me instead of the ambassador.”

“Ahh,” Kara said in realization, “I’m beginning to see the bigger picture here.”

“Please don’t be upset with either of us,” Lena begged, “I had only hoped to earn your forgiveness for my past actions by showing you that I had taken your criticism to heart. She agreed to indulge me.”

“And why are you here now?” Kara coyly asked as she met the brunette’s eyes with confidence. She would not let her ill-founded prejudices cloud her judgment a second time if only Lena would give her the chance.

“To see if your feelings from spring have been unchanged,” Lena saw the confidence in Kara’s eyes after shaking her head, and continued with a heightened confidence of her own. “I will vacate your life completely if you but ask it of me.”

Lena paused to give her time to respond, but she was only met with Kara’s affectionate smile.

“Do you still love me?”

“Yes.”

“Against your better judgment?”

“…Perhaps.” Lena replied with a teasing smile.

Kara took a step forward, one hand stretched out that Lena immediately grasped. She looked down at the woman before her, a woman who once was too proud to admit her feelings were anything more than an inconvenience, who now held no hesitation in her assurance. Likewise, she was acutely aware of the changes in her own behavior, where before she was so quick to judge Lena’s shyness as condescension, she now found herself touched in the care she must have taken in her renewed desires.

“Good,” Kara said with a broad smile, “At least you know what you're getting yourself into.”


	15. Chapter 15

When they returned to the Danvers estate, they found the place in quite an uproar. Her sister and mother both looked more frazzled than usual and it was immediately clear to Kara that they hadn’t slept much that night either. Her mother fretted about as Alex sat quite at ease with her morning coffee and paper.

“Kara! Where have you been all night?” Her mother asked as soon as they had dismounted. “Lena? What in Rao’s name are you doing here?”

Poor Lena was not of a disposition that allowed for an overflowing of mirth and happiness, but she remained polite and composed despite Eliza’s tone. Kara had to concede that Lena’s wish for their new relationship to remain hidden was the correct course of action. She anticipated the necessity of smoothing over a couple evils of her own making before they might be willing to accept them at face value. She feared that the Luthor’s fortune might not even do away with her mother’s dislike.

After sharing a silent cup of coffee with Alex, who kept giving her odd looks over the top of her paper; Lena made her excuses and made her way back to Argo Park. Though suspicion was far from Alex’s normal habits, she practically cornered her little sister as soon as their mother left them to take a much-needed nap.

“Alex, I’m about to pass out right on this table,” Kara complained when her sister wouldn’t let her leave after their breakfast.

“Tell me what happened with Lena.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Right,” Alex nodded, “So let me get this straight. You get a visit from the Queen of Thorul in the middle of the night that involves shouting and throwing her out of our house like a dead mouse. Then you disappear until morning where you ride up with none other than Lena Luthor.”

“That’s what happened.” Kara mumbled, her head resting on the table and eyes closed.

“So how long have you and Lena been dating?”

“What?” Kara cried as she jumped up, fully alert.

“I’m not blind, nor am I stupid,” Alex paused to take another sip of her coffee, “You visit Thorul and return looking like a wreck, but James could only tell me that you spent quote a bit of time with Lena in the afternoons. Then you practically beg Cat not to go to Erkol for god only knows what reason—did you guys have a lover’s tiff or something? And once we’re in Erkol, the poor girl couldn’t take her eyes off you, even Ruby picked up on the tension between you two. Then you two ride up this morning like her mother didn’t just threaten to disown Lena for marrying you—I can only assume that’s what would bring a queen to our doorstep.”

Kara just looked at her sister with wide eyes full of panic. How could she have been so foolish? Of course her sister would have picked up on all the things she was too afraid to give voice to herself.

“Technically we’ve only just agreed to start a relationship.” She mumbled. It was the only thing she could think to say after Alex’s sudden speech. At her sister’s raised brow, she tried to clarify. “A lot of stuff happened, but the meat of it is this; Lena said she loved me in Thorul, but I refused her for my own selfish reasons. She’s been trying to prove herself to me ever sense.”

“Mhmm,” Alex mused with a small smile on her face, “And how long have you loved her?”

“It happened so gradually, I hardly know when it began,” Kara replied with a dreamy look about her, “But I’d put my money it really manifesting sometime in Erkol.”

Alex looked at her with a bright-eyed smirk and Kara tried desperately not to prevent herself from blushing profusely. She tried once more to assure her sister that she was telling the truth, but ended up revealing all of her previously withheld knowledge from her visits to Metropolis and Erkol.

“Rao’s balls,” Alex let out a low whistle at the completion of her story, “And yesterday I thought Sam was pulling my leg about the possibility of Lena making some sort of declaration to you this week.”

“You did not!” Kara cried in alarm.

“Oh, yeah,” Alex insisted, “I assured her that would be impossible. I had assumed that you two had broken whatever toxic thing you had between you since you never really mentioned her after our time at Erkol. I still can’t believe you never told me anything.”

Kara told her the motives of her secrecy. Her own feelings were quite unsettled, especially when it concerned her part in separating Sam and Alex, and it made her determined not to mention Lena’s name at all. But now she would no longer conceal anything from her, even Lena’s share in Eve’s marriage had to be told. All was acknowledged and, after a quiet day of rest and relaxation after their harrowing night, the family turned in early for a solid night of sleep.

The next morning the Danvers family was greeted shortly after breakfast by the arrival of Sam and Lena. While they had expected Sam’s arrival with the carriage, the addition of the Luthor girl threw Eliza into a tizzy.

“Oh my Rao!” she cried, as she observed their arrival from the window, “That disagreeable woman is here again. Why must she plague us so! Kara, you must distract her. I’ll not have Alex’s day ruined by her constant glaring.”

“Yeah, Kara, get it together, will you?” Alex joked as they left the house to meet the women who had so deftly captured their hearts. Kara could hardly keep from laughing at so convenient a proposal, but she was also a bit upset that her mother was so distrustful of Lena.

It had been resolved the previous morning that Kara should talk to her mother, but she had been quite reluctant to discuss what would certainly be a painful subject for all involved. She could not determine how her mother would take the news that her most contrary and bull-headed daughter had fallen in love with Argo’s very own persona non grata. She had procrastinated all day yesterday doubting whether all the wealth and grandeur in the world would be enough to overcome her abhorrence of the woman.

Going against her mother’s orders, the four women set about quickly preparing Alex’s bags for her departure that afternoon to Argo Park. If one or two of Kara’s bags also made it into the carriage, it went completely unnoticed by anyone but Sam who only winked conspiratorially at her. When Alex suggested they take a walk around the estate on last time, Kara decided it was now or never. She flashed her sister a look and squeezed Lena’s hand reassuringly before heading back inside to finally have a little chat with her mother.

When she entered the parlor, she found her mother walking about the room, looking grave and anxious.

“Kara, do you think they’ll be okay?” She asked while peaking through the curtains to watch the three women disappear into the valley.

“Yes, they’ll be fine.” Kara laughed in spite of her nerves. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it, honey?”

“I’m courting Lena Luthor.” Better to just get it over with and deal with the fall out rather than try and ease her mother into the idea. “Or perhaps she’s courting me…It’s unclear.”

“But I thought you hated the woman?” Eliza looked at her daughter.

She had completely frozen in response to Kara’s declaration with her glass poised halfway to her lips. How earnestly Kara wished that her former opinions had been more reasonable, or that she had been more reserved in her vocalizations! It would have spared her from all the explanations and professions that were exceedingly awkward to give. But she tampered the adrenaline coursing through her to reassure her mother, with some confusion on Eliza’s part, of her attachment to Lena.

“I might have been a bit uncouth before, but I assure you money is not the most important thing when selecting a partner.”

“I know that,” Kara said.

“She’s royalty, no matter the transgressions of her father, and certainly rich, but I’m sure Eve’s learned by now that money cannot bring you happiness.”

“Is this your only objection to my choice?” Kara said with a small smile. Her mother might’ve gone a little overboard in her dedication to finding sensible matches for her daughters in her years of retirement, but at least it had sprung from her unconditional love for them.

“Not that it matters,” Eliza said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. “She could be the most proud and unpleasant woman in all the realms and I would be happy for you… if you really liked her.”

Kara couldn’t help but melt into her mother’s embrace.

“I do like her,” she replied with tears in her eyes, “I love her. She’s selfless and nice and—I was wrong, wrong about everything. You don’t know her. If I told you what she’s really like, how she’s sacrificed so much for us.”

“What are you talking about?”

Kara was earnest and solemn in her reply. She told her mother all about her visit to Metropolis, the gradual change she witnessed first hand in Erkol, and the absolute certainty that Lena’s attachment was not the work of a day, but had stood the test of many month’s suspense. She related the entirety of Cat’s letter about the true events of Eve’s elopement and subsequent marriage. She passionately relayed all the woman’s good qualities and eventually conquered her mother’s disbelief.

“I must pay her back,” she choked out between tears of her own. She looked at her brave, strong-willed daughter, but still couldn’t quite take it all in.

“She wouldn’t want it,” Kara argued, “We misjudged her, I misjudged her—in every way imaginable. I’ve been nonsensical! She’s so stubborn, but… so am I—and she’s been a fool! About Alex, about so many things…”

“We are all fools in love, my dear,” She looked at her daughter earnestly, searching her face through her own tears. What she found there, the certainty of it all in those fierce blue eyes, left her no doubts on the subject.

“You do love her, don’t you?” Her mother asked, but Kara could tell it was more of a statement of recognition. “I cannot believe that anyone could disarm you, my dear. You’re far too relentless for your own good sometimes. But it appears that you’ve found someone willing to fight for you at last.”

Kara jumped up to embrace her mother in a tight hug and, after laughing together at the state of their tear-streaked faces, she insisted on sending her out to retrieve her sister and their guests.

“And she can fight me all she wants, but I will insist on paying her back for Eve’s wedding. She’ll rant and storm about her love for you, which only serve will make me the happiest mother in the world.”

Kara’s mind was now relieved from the last of the heavy weight that had settled on her shoulders since she had first left to visit James in Thorul. After an hour or so of watching the natural beauty of their little Kryptonian valley, she rejoined the others with tolerable composure and bid them to return to the house. Everything was far too recent for gaiety, but the evening passed in tranquility as there was no longer anything to be dreaded and the comfort and ease of familiarity would come in time.

Kara had never responded to Cat’s letter due to her unwillingness to confess how much her intimacy with Lena had been overrated. But now, having some wonderful news to share that she knew would be readily accepted, she immediately sent off a personal messenger of her own with the enclosed letter.

> Cat—
> 
> I would have replied to your letter sooner, but in truth I was too distressed to write due to your detailed account of events. I must say that your postscript supposed much more than really existed, but now it seems that I owe you an apology. I don’t think I could ever convey my thanks for setting up our little trip to Urrika. That being said, you may now dream and suppose away with abandon for unless you believe Alex and I to be actually engaged, you cannot possibly be far from the mark. I’d be more than happy to join you on your exploration of all that the Erkol gardens have to offer. Thanks to your meddlesome ways I’m the happiest woman in the world—even more than Alex for she only smiles while I laugh!
> 
> —Kara

Lena’s letter of her own to Queen Lillian was in quite a different style, but nothing could infringe upon the couple’s happiness as they settled in to the lavish rooms of Argo Park with Alex and Sam. Veronica’s letter of congratulations arrived soon after with many jokes dedicated to their impending marriage and Lillian’s outrage, but she was nonetheless affectionate and sincere—despite taking credit for facilitating their match with her widespread rumors all over Metropolis. She even managed to send Sam a letter of congratulations for finally having the balls to ask Alex to move into Argo Park. Sam was quite appalled, but Alex simply wrote a reply that was much kinder than anything Veronica might have deserved.

The pure joy that Winn and James expressed in their joint letter to the four women was just as sincere and lengthy as Kara would have expected. Four sides of paper were barely sufficient to contain their delight, and their earnest desire for a lifetime of happiness for them both.

Sam and Alex remained at Argo Park no longer than a year for Ruby not only crushed the her trials to become one of the youngest members of the continental guard, but also accepted a position in the border patrol near the jeweled mountains. Sam soon took advantage of Ruby’s dawning career in the service to purchase an estate of her own not half a day’s ride from Erkol. Alex asked for Ruby’s permission to propose not two months later.

As for Mike and Eve, their characters suffered no revolution in the passing years. In spite of everything, he was not wholly without hope that the Luthors might yet be persuaded to end his banishment and provide the fortune he had been seeking. The letters Kara received from Eve confirmed such hopes, but her sister never sought anything more than her advice on a recent article or two and tips for dealing with James while running the Argo estate. Mike’s affection for her soon sunk into indifference and hers only lasted a week more.

Once Kara had properly moved into Erkol to be with Lena, her mother had no problems whatsoever of handing the estate over to Eve and downsizing to Kandor with her sister. The city suited her well and she frequently sent them letters of her various misadventures under Cat’s watchful eye.

With Cat, they were always on the most intimate terms. Both couples really loved every moment of her company whenever she visited Urrika, which became far more frequent after Eliza moved in with her in Kandor. They were all ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the person who, by bringing Kara and Alex into Urrika, had been the very means of uniting them.

It was only a few years later, perhaps no more than three after their wedding, when Kara’s spirits soon rose to playfulness once again as they watch the sun setting from the back garden. The rays passed beautifully through the limbs of the burgundy maple tree and sky matched its brilliant purples and reds to the hanging orchids. It was late spring and the flowers around them were in full bloom, every breath tasted as sweet as the fresh water from the spring.

“How could you begin?” She asked. This was a dance that they had practically memorized over the passing years, but Lena still loved to play along. “I can understand your feelings after my first trip to Erkol, or perhaps even after a few days in Metropolis. But you were clearly already smitten by then.”

“Indeed,” Lena said as she reached over to hold the blonde’s hand. She pondered the question for sometime, as she always did, in a valiant attempt to sort out just what had set off her affection for the beautiful woman by her side all those years ago. “I cannot fix on the hour, or the place, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation of my love for you. It’s far too long ago for me to truly remember what started it all. I was right in the middle of it before I realized that I had begun.”

“Certainly not my beauty, if my memory of the Bokos ball is to be trusted.”

“Since we’re playing this game, whatever convinced you of me? Was it my looks or the money?”

Kara snuggled further into her wife’s side despite the mock outrage.

“It was for the liveliness of your mind.” She decided with a soft smile.

She took stock of the garden around them, the tall stems of the foxglove, the blooms of the wisteria gently waving in the evening breeze, and Lena’s warm presence beside her. She hummed in blissful harmony as Rao’s setting smile gave way to a field of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. I hope you've enjoyed this little twist on a much-loved classic. Thanks for joining me on this wild ride, I truly appreciate every comment and kudos that you've given this work, they've really made my day sometimes!  
> Until next time,  
> OmnesSicFaciunt <3


End file.
